What If Pony Got Jumped, Instead of Johnny?
by A Thing For Brothers
Summary: Hello, again. This is a new what if story I'm working on. It'll be interesting. I hope you like it! I posted a redo of the last chapter. I forgot to add something to it. Read what I said at the top!
1. Pony Gets Jumped

Hello, again. It hasn't been long, has it? This is another story of mine from the "what if" series. This one is "What If Ponyboy got Jumped, Instead of Johnny?" We all know how poor little Johnny got beat up, how after that he was scared of his own shadow. But what would happen if it was Pony, not Johnny? We'll just have to find out, now won't we?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of S. E. Hinton's characters, though I'd love to.

* * *

Waking up on August 1, I felt good. I was enjoying my summer vacation. I had just turned fourteen and I felt great. No longer was I the just-turned-teen. I had been a teenager for a full year, and I had survived . . . so far. In the small town of Tulsa, Oklahoma, it was rare that a teenager came out not being an alcoholic, drug addict, or gang member. But that wouldn't happen to me. I had to supportive brothers who would keep me out of trouble, and four good friends to back me up. So what did I have to worry about? 

I looked up at the clock on the wall; it read 9:22. Well, Darry and Soda would have gone to work by now. So I was alone in our house. Well, maybe not.

Since our parents died in a car accident, we've left the house open to our friends. We always leave the front door unlocked in case one of the gang needs a place to crash for the night. Dallas was always getting in trouble with the law and Steve's dad was always telling him to get out of the house. We all had it rough, but not as bad as Johnny had it. He was only sixteen and his parents barely noticed he was alive. It was easier with Dallas, whose parents didn't care either, because he was tougher, colder, and meaner. He was above pain and caring. But what Dallas ignored was what was killing Johnny.

Johnny's the gang's pet. Next to me, he's the youngest, everyone's kid brother. Dallas is the meanest. He's tougher than a lot of people, but you can't really call him a hood. He's above being a hood. Two-Bit's the wise-cracker. He's always telling jokes, and bragging about his precious switchblade. Steve is Soda's best friend. He works on cars better than anyone I know, but he doesn't like me. He just puts up with me for Soda. Though I don't know what I did to him. Soda, my older brother, is the best brother in the world. Being the middle child hasn't bothered him at all. He fits the roll perfectly. He listens to my troubles and helps me get through them. And then there's Darry. Darry's my oldest brother. He's got more brains and muscles than anyone I know. He works harder than a 20-year-old should, but since Mom and Dad died, he had to work, instead of go to college like he wanted. I and he don't get along too well. We fight a lot, but I know he loves me, and I love him.

I got up and went to the kitchen. Passing the living room, I was surprised that I didn't find someone sitting on our couch. That's what I usually wake up to.

But then I realized that everyone in the gang had plans for the day. The day before we were all hanging out and some how the subject of what we were doing the next day came up.

"I'll probably head out to Buck's. He might need some help around his place." Dallas had said. He worked for Buck, but we all knew the two men were friends.

Darry, Soda and Steve all had work to do. Darry never got to do what he wanted, it seemed. He was becoming and old man, and he was only 20.

"I'll be going to the movies. Find some booze, or something." Two-Bit had said. It was obvious that that would be what he'd do, since that's what he did almost every day.

"I was plannin' on going to the movies, too." Johnny said. I was surprised he had said that much. Johnny and I were both pretty quiet, but he was a lot more than I was.

"Maybe I'll see you there, Johnnycake." Two-Bit replied.

Johnny just nodded. He had already said enough for the day.

"I don't know what I'll do. Probably practice runnin' and football." I said.

"Sounds like fun." Soda said, grinning at me. Soda didn't care much about sports, like Darry and I did. But Soda was always supportive of me.

I dished out some chocolate cake from the icebox. Darry was nice enough to let us eat cake for breakfast. Not that he minded; he loves cake as much as we do.

I looked into the icebox and found some pre-made chocolate milk. I poured myself a glass and sat at the table, eating my chocolate breakfast.

By the time I finished eating and cleaning the dishes, it was 10:00. I went to the room that Soda and I share, and found some clothes to change into. I dressed in my hand-me-down, navy t-shirt and a pair of Soda's old jeans. I put some grease in my hair, and was ready for the day to begin.

I figured I'd go see Soda and Steve for a while. Maybe they'd let me work on some cars, or buy me a Pepsi. I'm a Pepsi-fiend. But such a luxury gets expensive after a while. I still try to get one every other day.

I walked down to the DX gas station, where Soda and Steve worked. Steve was the mechanic and Soda was the cashier. He also pumped gas when Steve was busy with a car. The DX got more business than any other gas station in town. I figured it was because all the girls came to flirt with Soda, but I guess Steve being so good with cars contributed, too.

Soda looked up from the cashier and out the window. He saw me coming from a few blocks away. When I walked across the parking lot, he came out to meet me.

"Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty come to grace us with her presence." Soda teased.

I through a punch at him, but missed and Soda came and picked me up and held me upside down.

"Oh, I see the princess wants down, am I right?" Soda said.

"Put me down, you nut case." I complained.

"You're the one who tried to hit your darling big brother."

"Yeah, right."

Soda dropped me on the hard cement, and I rubbed my back.

"Geesh, Soda, do you have to be so rough?" I grumbled. It didn't hurt that bad, but I was tired of it happening so bad.

"Is the princess okay?"

This time my punch hit dead on, and Soda stumbled back a little. I had only hit him in the chest, but he looked taken aback.

"You're getting faster, Pony. Soon you'll be beating up Darry."

"Sure. Not even you can beat up Darry." No one could beat up Darry. He was too strong. In rumbles, he'd take on two guys at a time and still beat the crap out of both of them.

"So what brings you into town?" Soda asked, finally serious.

"I was just seeing what was up with you guys. I was getting bored already." I grinned at Soda. He was trying to balance a quarter that he took out of the register on the end of his nose.

"Soda! Get back to work!" Steve hollered from the parking lot.

Soda stuck his tongue out at his best friend. Those two were two peas in a pod. It was surprising that those two weren't brothers.

"You want a Coke?" Soda asked. He caught the look on my face.

"All right, all right. Pepsi it is." He handed me a bottle from over the counter. I sat down in front of him and drank my Pepsi, savoring every sip.

"So what are you doing today? Going to practice football like you said?"

"Yeah. I got to keep up with you guys. Maybe after a while we won't need Darry on our team anymore." Not that I minded. Darry was always on Johnny and my team since we were smaller then the rest of the guys and since Darry is the best football player. Besides, we always won.

"I think the football is still in the lot. Is that where you'll practice?"

"Where else?" The lot was where we always played football. I liked to go down there some nights and look at the stars. It was a good place for rumbles. The gang always met up there, it seemed. We all knew where it was and used it often.

Finishing my Pepsi, I stood up.

"I think I'll head home." I said.

"Okay, Ponyboy. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Not a busy day?" Soda usually came home later.

"Yep. We've had it off easy."

"Good. Darry said he'd come home early, too. It'll be a good change. See you later!"

"See you!"

I jogged home. I needed to start practicing for track. I was one of the school's best runners, so they needed me in good shape.

I went straight to the lot, instead of home. I looked around for the football and finally found it lying behind a fallen tree.

I went to the edge of the lot and through it as far as I could to the other side. It didn't go nearly as far as it would if Darry had thrown it.

I ran down to where it had landed. Backing up a few steps, I prepared to throw the ball. I tried stretching a little, blaming that for the lack of distance. When I threw it the second time, it went a little farther, but not much more.

I practiced throwing for a few minutes, and then I practiced kicking. My aim was still off, but I was getting better. I needed to get Darry to give me some pointers. He was a star on the football team. No one ever wanted to mess with him.

I was about to go inside, when I figured I'd give it one more throw. I backed up to the end of the lot and put all my strength into that last throw. When I saw where the ball landed, I was overcome with joy. The football was almost to the other side of the lot. It was the farthest I had ever thrown the ball before. I whooped with happiness, and ran to get the football.

When I got to the other side, I scooped up the football, preparing to go home. I heard a car come up behind me. Figuring it was Two-Bit, I turned around.

"You just missed-" I was cut off when I realized it wasn't Two-Bit at all. It was Socs.

The Socs are a bunch of rich kids who like to beat up Greasers, like me. Our side of town, the north side, is full of Greasers. The south side is where the Socs live. We're supposed to go to the others' side, but the Socs do so they can prey on weaker greasers, like me.

I was about to run when they all got out of the car. Five Socs surrounded me in a circle. I began to sweat, fearing the worst.

"Hey, Greaser. Nice outfit. You get that at the thrift shop?" The one with dark hair and rings on his fingers said.

I didn't respond. I didn't know it was that obvious that my clothes were hand-me-downs.

"We don't like greasers. So we're going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." One of the others said.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked meekly. I was trying to save myself from a good beating, but I also was trying to stall them. Maybe one of the gang will come by. God, I hope so.

"You were born trash and you'll always be trash. We're just trying to make the world a better place." The guy with the rings said.

I tried running as hard as I could between two of them, but they clothes-lined me. I fell to the ground and they followed me, but on their own terms.

I was kicked in the ribs by the ones standing up. One had jumped on top of me and began punching me in the face and in the stomach. I was scared out of my wits and aching all over.

When the one on my stomach got off, I tried to run away, but couldn't get up in time. They hit me across the back and I fell back to the ground. When the guy with the rings came down to my level, I hit him in the face. He'd have a black eye in a few hours.

"You a-hole!" **(sorry, I don't like to curse) **He screamed at me. He then got on top of me and hit me over and over again in the face.

I felt his sharp rings cut into my face. The blood began to seep out of the cuts. It hurt worse than anything I had ever felt before. And he wouldn't let up.

Finally, he got off.

"Your turn, David." He said. Again, I tried to make my escape. They kicked me before I could stand and I went back to the ground.

"Darry!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. When they realized what I was trying to do, one of them shoved a piece of cloth in my mouth. I tried to spit out the vile tasting fabric, but it didn't work out.

The one they called David sat on my stomach.

"Hey, greaser. You better stop squirming or we'll get your family good." He must have seen the confusion in my eyes, since he continued.

"Yeah, that's right. We know you got brothers. You try to escape us and we'll go to your house and kill them both. After we kill you."

My heart began to pound louder than ever before. I could hardly hear the words he was saying.

I tried screaming again, and I felt a metal object poke me in the ribs.

"You don't want any trouble, do you, grease?" David said, and I realized what had poked me. It was a gun.

Sweat poured down my face as I came to the realization that they were going to kill me. But what I realized first was that if I tried to escape, they'd not only kill me, but they'd kill Darry and Soda, too.

"Well, I guess if you try to escape, we can give you some company. Right, boys?" David said.

I shook my head. No. They couldn't. Wouldn't.

"No? Well, then I guess you'll be cooperating then, huh, greaser?"

I nodded my consent, feeling the tears, mixed with blood, run down my face.

"Good, grease. You ain't seen the worst of it yet."

They continued to hit me, punch, kick, and cut me. I felt more pain than ever when they took out a switchblade and cut strips of my shirt, going down into my skin.

They all decided to stand up and kick me at once. I was awaiting unconsciousness. I couldn't see how I was still conscious right now, but I was. I felt bruises throb along my body. More would come after they were done kicking me.

I was scared. I wanted my brothers. Why weren't they here? Someone, save me!

With one final kick to my head, I lost all consciousness. And it was welcomed.


	2. Sensing Trouble

**Two-Bit's POV**

"Hey, what's up?" I said as I walked up to Johnny. I knew he wouldn't say much. He never did.

"Hey, Two-Bit." He said quietly. Even that was a lot for Johnny.

"You gonna watch a movie?" I asked him.

Johnny nodded. He had said all he had to for the day.

We walked to the movies together. I went up and bought us some cokes, smuggling some peanuts under my coat.

We were about to sit down, when I felt a strange feeling in me. It was like I had to go somewhere. The lot?

Johnny looked up at me.

"Let's go. I don't think I want to watch a movie."

We took off and toward my car. As we drove toward the lot, Johnny looked over at me.

"You felt it too?"

**Johnny's POV**

I knew Two-Bit wouldn't admit that he had felt something strange. I could tell by the look on his face, though.

"Feel what?"

"You know what I mean." I said.

We were almost to the lot when I saw him nod.

"Yeah. I felt it." Two-Bit said.

I knew it.

**Dallas****'s POV**

I was in the middle of saddling one of Buck's horses, when I felt something strange inside of me. It was like urgency. A need to go to the lot. Why?

I looked up and saw Buck heading toward me.

"When I'm done saddling this horse, I'm going, all right?" I said.

"Fine. But don't expect your pay until the end of the week."

"Whatever, man." I finished with the horse, and then I ran out to the parking lot. I borrowed Buck's car for a while. I drove straight to the lot.

**Darry's POV**

What a day! I thought it would never end. And it was only around 3:30. Why am I already so tired? I put my equiptment in the back of the truck and got in. I was ready to go home. Maybe I and Soda and Pony could do something special, seeing how it's so early.

I was almost home when a feeling ran through me. Involuntarily, my foot hit the gas pedal a little harder. I had to get to the lot. But why?

**Soda's POV**

"Can we go now?" I asked Steve. He was busy talking to some girl. Usually I got all the attention.

"All right, all right. I'm coming." Steve said goodbye to the girl and we closed up the gas station. It was only 3:30, but we hadn't had much business lately, and our boss said it was okay.

We walked on home. Steve was coming, too. He usually hangs out with us, anyway. I figured the gang would stop by later. He'd want to talk to them.

We were walking by the lot when I noticed a familiar piece of fabric on the ground. It was a soft cotton, and it looked like it had been a dark blue, but it was now stained with red. I discared, figuring it was something I lost in a rumble or something.

"Soda?" Steve said. I looked over at him. His face had gone white.

"What is it?" I said, wondering what had spooked him so much.

"Look."

There, in the middle of the lot, was Ponyboy. But he wasn't moving.

We ran toward him as fast as we could. I reached him first, the power of love making me faster than ever.

I knelt beside my little brother. He looked awful. Blood was splattered all over him. A gash in his face was bleeding quickly. His face was three different colors: purple, red, and green. His right eye was swollen shut. I looked down at his shirt, realizing that the piece of cloth I had found was from his shirt.

My heart beat with worry. But my mind raged with anger. Whoever had done this would surely pay.

I scooped Pony up gently. "Pony?" I said loudly, trying to snap him out of his unconscious state.

Steve's eyes held a red glare to them. I knew Steve didn't care too much about Pony, but he knew it was the Socs, like I did. And he hated them more than he did Pony.

Somehow, everyone came around the same time, as though they all had sensed it. Darry was the first. I had heard a car door slam, and figured that was Darry getting out of the truck.

He came running up to us, pure fear and concern on his face.

"What happened?" He said, and when he saw Pony, his face turned white.

Darry dropped to his knees beside us. He gingerly touched Pony's face, wiping blood away.

Soon, Two-Bit and Johnny were standing above us, and just as soon after, Dallas was cursing under his breath as he looked at Pony.

"What?" Pony's weak voice spoke.

"Pony, are okay, baby? Who did this to you?" Darry asked, impatient.

"Pony?" I said.

"There. . . were five Socs. They . . . attacked me. For no reason. They. . ." He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Sh. It's okay now, Pony." I said comfortingly.

Still, I felt him shiver underneath my arm.

"Let's get him to the house." Darry said. He took Pony from me, and my arms felt more empty than they'd ever felt before.

We all walked to our house. I could see the fear in Johnny's eyes, the confusion in Two-Bit's, the anger in Dallas', the worry in Darry's, the hatred in Steve's, and I knew my own showed my love and worry for my little brother.

I ran ahead of Darry, opening the door for him. He walked in sideways, so he could fit Pony through the doorway.

"Soda! Get me all of our first aid kits. Everything." Darry said.

I ran to do what he asked; knowing Pony needed help, fast.

**Steve's POV**

Damn those Socs **(okay, I lied)**. I knew it was them. Only the low-lives we call Socs would do such a thing. We'd get them back. We'd get them good.

I was surprised Soda was still on his feet. I knew how much he loved the kid, and how it killed him to see him hurt like that.

The kid looked awful. He needed help-bad. I knew Darry wouldn't want to take him to the hospital, since they'd think he was an unfit guardian.

Dallas looked ready to kill those Socs. If we weren't all worried about Pony, we'd be in the best shape for beating up the Socs. That's what they need. It's what they deserve.

**Darry's POV**

Soda handed me some rubbing alcohol on a wash cloth. I wiped at the cuts on Pony's face, feeling the regret of not being there for him kick in.

When I touched Pony's face with the wash cloth, I heard him wince. I thought he had passed out again, but I was wrong.

"Sorry." I said. And I meant it.

I wiped at the biggest gash on his face, giving up when it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Hand me a bandage." I said to Soda, who was quick to comply.

I put a strip of bandage across his face. He'd have a scar on his face from it. He'd carry it the rest of his life.

Done with his face, I moved to the wounds on his chest. I could see the wetness on his shirt, knowing it was blood.

I gently took Pony's shirt off, wincing myself when I saw the cuts that were spread along his torso. I worked on the deepest on first. I patched up his cuts, and it was then that I realized the big purple bruise on his side.

I gingerly touched it, but he winced anyway. I looked at it more closely, realizing he had several broken ribs.

"Soda? Will you get me some ice packs, please?" I said to him. He ran into the kitchen and was back in no time with all the stuff.

When I placed the ice pack against his side, he openly whimpered. I looked at his face, reading the fight to keep the tears away.

I leaned close to his ear and whispered to him. "You don't have to be tough for the gang, Pony. We know what it looks like. You're allowed to cry."

Pony's eyes opened and he looked me straight in the eye. I read the denial there, showing how he had to be strong in front of the gang.

I gently squeezed his hand. "It's okay, Pony. You'll be all right."

The gang watched me work. I knew they were all concerned for him, but their stares were unnerving.

When I finally had Pony as cleaned up as I could get him, the gang sat down. I was glad they did. They'd been staring over my shoulders the entire time.

Pony's breathing was a little uneven. I worried that the broken ribs were piercing into his lungs.

"Pony? Can you breathe okay?" It sounded like a dumb question, but it was serious.

Pony nodded and I realized that it was because he was still holding back his tears.

I looked to the gang. I knew they were worried, but they needed to leave.

"You guys go home. He'll be okay. You can check on hm tomorrow."

Luckily, they understood and they left without complaint. Before Dallas left, he leaned in close to Pony and said, "I'm going to get the ones who did this to you." And I didn't doubt it for a second.

When the last of the gang had left, Pony cried openly.

Soda and I comforted him as best as we could without hurting him. I knew he was scared silly, and he needed all the support he could get.

Soda wiped at Pony's tears.

"It's okay, baby. You're safe now."

I knew he'd be okay, but it'd take a long time. Those wounds wouldn't heal over night, but those weren't the ones I was worried about. It was the emotional ones I was worried about.


	3. They're Back

**Soda's POV**

I watched as Darry lifted Pony and brought him to our room. Pony was exhausted. He had hardly been awake since we found him in the lot. I think it hurt less when he was asleep.

When Darry came back, he sat down at the kitchen table with me. I stared at the chocolate milk I was drinking. But I didn't really feel like drinking anything.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

"It's not fair. Pony doesn't deserve this. What did he do? He's barely fourteen. He shouldn't have to suffer because he's a greaser." I said, as I wiped at the tears that continued to fall.

Darry came closer to me, so that I was within his reach. He hugged me, knowing I how upset and miserable I was.

"I know, little buddy. I hate to see him look so hurt. You know he's scared out of his wits. The poor kid. I just hate to think what this'll do to him." Darry wasn't much comfort. He was just as worried and scared as I was.

"I'd better get to bed. I need to keep an eye on Pony."

"Okay. Let me know if he starts hurting again, okay? I can give him some more pain killers if he starts hurting too bad."

"All right. Good night, Darry."

"Good night, Pepsi-Cola."

I walked down the hall and into our room. Pony was laying in bed, stiff and unmoving, I knew it hurt him even more to move; that's why he wasn't moving now.

"Soda?" I heard him say weakly.

"You still awake? You should be asleep by now." I sat down next to him, but I did it too hard. Pony jumped a little in the bed, and I heard him moan.

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?" I said, pushing back some of his hair.

He nodded, but I could see the pain written on his face.

I got into bed beside him, trying to do it as gently as I could, so I wouldn't hurt him.

I put an arm around his shoulders- one of the only places without too many sores.

Soon, we were both asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. The first thing I saw was the wall. Wait a minute! If I'm facing the wall, then that means I don't have an arm around Pony.

When Pony started having nightmares, I decided to sleep in the same bed as him. I wanted to help him out. Every night I'd place an arm around Pony, and the nightmares slowed.

I turned around in bed and saw Pony shaking like a leaf. Every few seconds, he'd let out a lonesome whimper.

I immediately placed my arms around him, and the whimpers stopped. But he still continued to shake. I stroked his hair, trying to calm him, though he was still asleep.

I finally got Pony to a point where he wasn't shaking or whimpering. I held him, and soon I fell asleep again.

**Darry's POV**

In the morning, I got up and went to the bathroom. I took out what few supplies we had left to fix Pony's cuts. I hated the thought that I had to use almost all our supplies on just Ponyboy. It was more than we'd ever used in a rumble, with seven guys.

I quietly stepped into Pony and Soda's room. Soda was already dressed, and was about to go outside. He was kneeling beside Pony when I came in.

Soda turned when he heard me enter. He pushed the hairs away from Pony's face, and then got up to leave. He placed a finger to his lips, showing me to be quiet. I wasn't planning on waking him, unless I had to.

I sat down on the floor beside Pony. I gingerly took off the bandage from his face. He didn't stir, and I was grateful. I replaced his old bandage with a new one. I didn't like the way it looked, but the cut was beginning to scab.

It wasn't until I touched his side that he moaned. I quickly withdrew my hand. Pony pushed at my hand. He still wasn't awake.

"Sorry." I whispered. I gently lifted his shirt.

The main cut on his chest didn't look any better. I took out some alcohol and wiped the cut. Pony gave a sharp gasp, and then he woke up.

"Sorry, baby." I said.

"Darry?" Pony asked when he opened his eyes. He could see out of his right eye today, so that was encouraging.

"Yeah, baby. I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." He mumbled. Poor kid.

"You can go back to sleep if you want. You want some medicine?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'll be right back." I ran into the kitchen and took out too pain killers. I poured him a glass of water and walked back to his room.

Surprisingly, he was still awake. I set the glass of water down on the table. With my free hand, I helped him sit up.

"Ready?" I asked.

When Pony nodded, I placed the pills in his mouth and put the glass of water to his lips.

He drank heavily, though he got the pills down with the first swallow.

When he was done, he sank into the pillows again. I watched him, and soon Pony shivered.

"What's that matter, baby?" I asked. I knew he wasn't just shaking for no reason.

"Nothing." He said, and turned on his side. I was done, anyway.

I pulled the covers up around his chin, and left his room, letting him get some sleep.

When I walked out into the living room, I saw Soda sitting on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be at work by now?" I asked.

"No. Steve will understand. I'll just come a little later than usual."

"Okay, little buddy. But don't wait too long. Call Two-Bit before you leave, so he can come check on Pony later. I shouldn't be too late tonight. How about you?"

"I'll be home early. Business has been slow. Everyone's on vacation or something."

"I'll see you later." I called as I walked out the door and to the truck.

**Pony's POV**

Soda had left for work. Darry had left for work. I was alone.

Every little noise scared me. I had turned into a chicken. The door would creek. The wind would howl. And every time it did, I pictured five Socs, coming after me.

I slept most of the day. Around one o'clock, Two-Bit came over.

"Hey, kid. How you feeling?" For once, Two-Bit was serious.

I moaned as I tried to sit up.

"I've been better, that's for sure."

"You scared us all yesterday. We thought you were dead, the way you were laying there."

"Sorry."

He smiled. "Wasn't your fault, kid. Don't worry. We'll get those stupid Socs back for you. We'll get 'em good."

I smiled at him. They would. The gang was made up of the toughest guys around. Even Johnny, really. Darry was the strongest, but no one ever wanted to mess with Dallas when he was mad. Not even Darry.

Two-Bit slid the tv stand in my room. He sat down in front of the tv and watched Mickey Mouse.

I fell asleep to the sound of the tv, and Two-Bit's laughter.

When I woke up, Two-Bit was gone. I looked at the clock. Three thirty? Soda would be home soon. I was glad. I was scared to death being alone.

I was trying to get to sleep again when I heard someone at the door. I was surprised. Usually our door was unlocked.

Figuring it was someone important enough to knock, I tried getting up.

As soon as I stood, I fell back down on the ground. I had forgotten that I had twisted my ankle in a hole in the lot.

I yelped with the pain. Not just the pain in my ankle, but the pain all over. It all hurt worse when I hit the hard floor like a ton of bricks.

I couldn't get up for the life of me. When I sat up, the room started to spin, and I had to lean back again.

I lay there on the floor, figuring whoever it was would either figure no one was home and leave, or be smart enough to try the door. I was hoping for the latter, because the floor wasn't very comfortable.

When I heard the door open, I figured they were smart enough to come in.

When they walked into my room, I wasn't happy about who was there to greet me. It was the Socs.

"Well, well, well. Look here, guys. It's that same greaser we beat up yesterday. I'm surprised he's still alive."

I whimpered from fear, and begged for the gang to show up.

One of the Socs reached down and pulled me up by the front of my shirt.

I shivered with fear.

"Hey, greaser. You need another working over?"

I shook my head, scared stiff.

"Well, that's not what we thought."

I nearly passed out with fear when I saw the guy with the rings take out the same gun they had pulled on me yesterday.

"Darry!" I called again, but I was given the same warning, and so I shut my mouth. Please, come, guys.

**Soda's POV**

"See you later, Steve!" I said as I began to run home. I knew Pony would need my help. I hated leaving him so long.

It was four o'clock when I got off work, and it only took me a few minutes to get home.

I was about to go inside when I saw the truck pull up. I waited on Darry to come up the steps.

"Hey, Soda. You get off work?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yep. I was too worried about Pony to stay gone too long."

"Me too."

I opened the door and we went inside. I ran to our room, but I didn't see Pony. A few things were scattered across the floor.

"Pony?" Darry was right behind me, looking just as confused.

"He couldn't have left. He's too sick." I said.

It wasn't until I heard a whimper that I realized where Pony was.

I turned around and walked to the closet.

I opened the door and found Pony at the farthest corner, shivering like crazy and crying.

"Pony? What happened?" I asked, confused as to why he was in the closet.

But he was crying too hard to answer me. I reached inside to pull him out, but he wouldn't let me.

Darry pushed me aside and reached in to get him out. He was more successful than I was.

Pony grabbed on to Darry's shirt like it would kill him to let go.

Darry wrapped his arms around Pony, holding him as he cried. I came over to sit by Darry and rubbed Pony's back, trying to calm him.

When Pony stopped crying, and only shook with fear, Darry spoke to him.

"Pony? What's wrong?" He asked him.

Pony shook his head, as though trying to get rid of the memories that plagued him.

"The. . . the Socs, the ones who beat me up. . . they came here." And that was all he could get out. He buried his face in my shirt, and I wrapped my arms around him.

I saw the anger in Darry's eyes, and I wondered if they only mirrored mine.

I rocked Pony back and forth. Pony shook without stop. How could those Socs do such a thing? They came here? How dare they!

I lifted Pony in my arms and placed him on the bed. I got in beside him, keeping my arm across his shoulders until he'd fall asleep.

Finally, Pony rested. I knew he was shook up and scared silly. But he'd have to sleep.

Darry got up and left the room, motioning for me to follow.

As soon as I closed the doors, I spoke my out rage.

"How dare they! They come into my home, and torture my little brother. Damn those Socs. They should all just. . ."

Darry stopped me from speaking what I _really _thought of the Socs.

"I know. I know. We'll get them. As soon as Pony's better, we're calling a rumble. And this time, we'll get them good."

It did nothing to ease the anger built inside of me.

We walked into the living room and sat down.

"Someone needs to be with him at all times. We can't have them coming at our house. Maybe we should start locking the doors."

"What good would that do? If someone is going to be here at all times, we won't need to do anything like that." I argued.

"That's true. What are we going to do about this? It's killing Pony."

I shook my head. I didn't know.

We sat there in silence, both thinking of some way to help our brother.

With the room being so quiet, it was easy to hear the loud thud coming from our room.

"What was that!" I exclaimed.

"Pony!" Darry replied. We both got up as fast as we could, running to Pony. Darry got there first, but I was a split second behind him.

Pony lay on the ground, and he called out in pain. He must have fallen out of bed.

He moaned, and did a flop on the ground. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before and that's what scared me. Pony lay face-down on the ground. Darry knelt beside him and turned him over gently.

Tears streamed down Pony's face. It broke my heart to see so much pain.

Darry gently lifted Pony from the floor and placed him on the bed. Instead of letting Darry go, Pony grabbed onto his shirt and buried his face in it.

We got to get those Socs. No matter what it takes.


	4. Baby Sitters

**Darry's POV**

Each sob that escaped Pony's lips tore at my heart. I hated to see him suffering like this. It was awful to watch. Those Socs had some nerve to come into _my _house and torment _my _brother. We were going to get them good this time. We'd get them real good.

Pony clutched at my shirt, and I stroked his hair. He was so scared. I didn't know how to make the fear go away, but I'd try my best.

I lifted Pony off of my shirt, and drew him in a hug. I held him as he cried. He trembled underneath my arms, and it worried me more than anything else.

When he calmed a little, I set him down on his bed. I pulled the covers over his trembling body, trying to comfort him.

When I set him down, he turned over and buried his face in his pillow. I rubbed his back, and Soda looked at me with worry in his eyes.

I got up from the bed and let Soda take over. I went to get him some more medicine, knowing he needed sleep and he was in pain.

I came back with a glass of water and two pills. I sat down on the bed beside Pony, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Pony? Can you take some medicine for me?"

Pony turned around and that look-that haunted look scared me more than anything else.

He nodded, unable to speak through all the tears.

He took the pills from me and placed them in his mouth. Then he took the water, and swallowed the pills.

Pony gagged a little, and I pat his back.

He sank down on the bed, and the tears slowed alittle. He shut his eyes to the pain, and I admired his grit.

I looked at the bruise on his wrist. I don't remember seeing that one.

"Pony? Was that bruise always there?" I asked lightly touching it. He still winced. The bruise was a dark purplish-blue.

He shook his head "no."

"Where'd you get it? From when you fell?" Soda asked. All this was making him more upset, and I didn't know why.

"It. . . w-was the Socs." He said, and I understood they did it when they came back.

"Did they hurt you anywhere else?" I asked, worrying that they did even more damage then before.

Pony pointed to his head.

"They hit you on the head?" Soda asked, trying to understand by his motions.

He shook his head again. "No. . . inside."

"Oh, Pony." I realized that he meant they hurt him mentally, not just physically. Soda and I hugged our little brother. What were going to do about this? Pony was wasting away, mentally and physically.

**Dallas' POV**

I hate those Socs. How could they do something like that to the kid? He just turned fourteen a little over a week ago. This is no way for him to live. He's just a kid!

Two-Bit and I saw some Soc chick. I was ready to jump her, but, for some reason, Two-Bit held me back.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Don't do it. She's just a girl." He said.

"Yeah? And Pony's just a kid." When I made a move to leave, he held me back still.

"Don't do it, Dallas." The seriousness in Two-Bit's voice was the only thing that stopped me.

"You'd better have a good reason for doing that. Or I'll beat the tar out of you _and _that girl."

"Okay. Okay. Just don't beat up chicks, okay? She wasn't the one who beat up Pony."

"Maybe it was her boyfriend." I said under my breath.

Two-Bit shook his head at me.

We walked up to the Curtis' house. I was worried about Pony, though I wouldn't say it.

When we opened the door, no one was in the living room. I assumed they were in Pony's room, so that's where I went.

"What's up?" I said as I walked into the room. I got kind of sick to my stomach when I saw Ponyboy. He didn't look much better than he had the day before.

"How's the kid?" I asked, my tone a little quieter than I thought.

Pony was asleep on his bed, and Darry and Soda were watching him with pure fear in their eyes.

Darry got up and motioned for us to get out. Two-Bit and I complied, knowing the kid needed his rest. Sodapop stayed behind and watched over Pony.

When we got to the living room, Two-Bit sat down on the couch. I sat in the arm chair, knowing that that was where Darry usually sat. But I didn't care.

Darry just stood there. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking stressed out beyond belief.

"It's not good, guys. It's not good." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I could see there was something bothering Darry. I just didn't know what.

"The Socs came. They came _here_."

"What!" I spoke my outrage.

"Pony was here, alone. They came in the house and attacked him again. From what I can see, they didn't hurt him much more, but I know this is scaring the hell out of Pony. He keeps shaking like a leaf at every little noise. Soda and I are worried."

"I can see why." Two-Bit said, clearly shocked at the news.

"What time did you leave here, Two-Bit?"

"Around three. I figured you guys would be home soon, anyway. I had to go get my car."

"We got home a little before four. They must have just come. Well, they couldn't have been here too long.

From now on, Pony is not to be alone. Ever. I don't want those Socs thinking that they can come in here whenever they want. I thought about locking the doors, but I guess that would only make them want to break in. So someone will be with him at all times. You guys'll have to help out, if you can."

"Sure, Darry. Whatever I can do. I'd like those Socs to come here when I am. Then I can show them what I really think of those no-good. . ." I went on to call the Socs every bad name under the sun.

"I know. Soda and I work during the day, but if you guys can't help on some days, then we'll call in sick."

"We don't need you guys doing that, Darry. You need all the money you can get. We'll make it work." Two-Bit said.

"Yeah. No matter what. One of us will be able to help."

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot to us."

So it was settled. The kid would be babysat 24/7. I just wonder how the kid will take the news.

**Pony's POV**

I couldn't stop shaking. I grabbed hold of the bed, trying to keep from shaking too much, but it wasn't working.

I turned over and saw Soda watching me.

He pushed my hair out of my face.

"You okay, honey?" He asked.

"No." I didn't mean to sound whiny, but that's the way it sounded.

"I know maybe. It'll be all right. Darry and I'll take care of you."

I hated myself for what I did next. I cried. Again.

"Sh. It's okay, baby." Soda said as he hugged me to his chest.

I was acting like such a baby. But I couldn't help it. I was scared. The Socs had taken what ever courage or toughness out of me.

There was a knock on the door, and I tried to stop crying.

Soda set me down and turned to the door.

"Come in!" He called.

Darry poked his head in.

"You okay, Pony?" He said.

"No. . .But I'll be okay." I said. My teeth began to chatter, though I wasn't cold.

"You cold, Ponyboy?" Soda asked, looking at me with that same worried look.

I shook my head.

Darry walked inside and placed his large hand on my forehead.

"You're not running a fever." Somehow, Darry came with the built-in thermometer only parents had.

"I know." I said. I tried turning over, but I yelped at the pain that shot through my side. I kept forgetting that I had broken ribs, but I was always reminded.

"Are you all right?" Darry asked. I saw the panic on his face, and I felt miserable for causing it.

Again, I shook my head no.

"It'll be okay, baby. You'll get better soon." Darry said as he stroked my hair.

But I wasn't so sure.


	5. Darry Strikes Out

**Pony's POV**

_"Hey, grease."_

_A chill ran through my body. What were they doing here? Why did they have to come here? At our house? Where was the gang when you needed them?_

_I turned over and tried to crawl away from them. One of them pinned me to the ground by my wrist. I felt the pain in my wrist, but I couldn't break free._

_"Where you trying to go, greaser?" They asked, mocking me._

_I reached for a discarded book with my free hand. It wasn't much to use as a weapon, but it would have to do._

_They realized what I was doing and the gun was aimed at my chest._

_"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The guy holding the gun said._

_My eyes were locked on the end of the gun. When he'd point it somewhere else, my eyes followed. There was nothing I feared worse than death, and that's what they were using to taunt me._

_One of the Socs walked out of the room. I wondered what he was going to do. Probably steal something from us, though we don't have much worth stealing._

_I moved, trying to get to a point where my arm didn't hurt so much. The guy stepping on me added more pressure, and then the guy with the gun pointed the gun back at me._

_"You'd better not be thinking of pulling something, grease, or I'll blow your head off."_

_I whimpered._

_"Stop whining, you baby." He snapped at me._

_I felt the tears prick at my eyes, and I thought, "this isn't the time."_

_"You gonna cry, greaser?" One of them asked me._

_I shook my head stubbornly._

_I quickly took my fist and hit the one standing on me in the leg. He yelped and jumped, freeing my arm._

_I crawled backwards as fast as I could to the closet. I couldn't stand, so it was my only defense._

_"Stop right there, greaser!" The one with the gun said, pointing it at my heart._

_I would have stopped, but I took a chance that he was bluffing._

_"Stop!" He screamed._

_I continued to back away._

_"Okay, greaser. It's time we teach you a lesson." The one with the gun pointed it straight at me. He took his aim and then prepared to fire. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see this._

_A gunshot rang through the house. My heart stopped beating. But I was still alive._

_I opened my eyes, as my heart tried to beat normally again._

_What I saw disgusted me. The Soc that had left was holding a deflated balloon in one hand, and a pair of scissors in the others._

_They all began to laugh, and I fell back to the floor, scared out of my mind._

_The Socs stood above me._

_"You think we should do the real thing now?"_

_"Nah. We should wait a little while longer. He doesn't deserve to be let off so easy."_

_"Maybe we should beat him up some more."_

_I shook my head. I was too scared to speak. Why wouldn't they leave me alone?_

_One of the kicked me in the side, hard. I yelped with pain. They knew where to hit. It was where my broken ribs were._

_I felt tears begin to fall. I can't take this. I just can't take it!_

_"Greaser. Greaser. Greaser." They all began to chant. I covered my ears, trying to block out their mocking voices. But it didn't work._

_"Stop it! Stop!" I screamed._

I sat up in bed, screaming bloody murder.

**Darry's POV**

"Pony!" I yelled, as I heard him scream. His voice carried across the whole house, sounding like someone falling off a cliff.

I jumped out of bed, running so fast that I nearly fell as I turned the corner to Pony and Soda's room.

"Pony!" I exclaimed when I ran into his room.

Soda was holding him, trying to calm him down. His sobs were louder than usually, and I couldn't help but notice the way he continued to tremble under Soda's arms. This was one of the worst I've seen.

I sat down on the bed, and met Sodapop's worried glance.

I patted Pony's back, and at my touch, I felt a shiver run through his body. This was worse than I thought.

"Sh. Pony. It's just me." I said, trying to ease his fears.

The sobs became faster, and soon he was hyperventilating. Soda squeezed him tighter to him, trying to calm him. But it wasn't working.

**Soda's POV**

What have I done? I should know better by now! Why did I turn over? I know Pony gets nightmares when I don't have my arm around him. How could I be so stupid?

I rocked Pony back and forth. His breath was coming too fast. He needed to calm down.

"Pony. Calm down." I said in my most-stern voice. It didn't work very well, though. I think Pony wasn't scared by it, though he seemed scared of most everything now.

"Ponyboy." Darry said in a warning voice.

It wasn't working. Darry caught my glance in his direction. He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to do.

Pony's breathing didn't slow. It only began to quicken. He had to stop!

"Pony. Stop it. Right now!" I said, and this time, my voice sounded harsher than before.

Pony made an effort to stop, but he was having a hard time.

"Come on, Pony. You can do it, baby." Darry encouraged.

Pony squirmed out of my arms and grabbed on to my hand. He squeezed it, hard, trying to stop his quick breathing.

Eventually, his breathing slowed. Darry breathed a sigh of relief.

I looked at the clock. 4:30. We'd have to get up in a few hours.

Pony laid against the pillow, exhausted. Tears were still streaming down his face, and every few seconds, a shiver would run through him.

I laid down beside him, and put my arms around him, pulling him to my chest. He turned his face into me, and cried into the front of my shirt.

I held him close to me. Darry got up and stalked out of the room, looking angry. Why was he so mad?

**Johnny's POV**

This morning was my turn to stay with Pony. I didn't know what good they thought I'd do. I'm pretty small for 16, and I scare easily. But the gang had faith in me. That's all that mattered.

I walked away from my house, but that wasn't all I was walking away from. I was walking away from the drunken screams of my father, the rage of my mother, and the unloving home that I had to live in.

It wasn't far from my house to the Curtis'. I walked up the sidewalk to their house. I walked up the steps and walked inside. Darry must have left already.

I walked into Pony's room. I saw Soda laying beside Pony, looking down at him with more worry anyone had ever looked at me with.

I knocked on the door frame.

Soda looked up.

"Hey, Johnnycake." He said.

"Hey. How's Pony?" I didn't like talking so much, but I wanted to know.

"He's getting better in health, but worse in emotions."

Soda got up, leaned down to hug Pony, and walked toward me.

"I'll be back by three, okay? Two-Bit should be here by noon, if you want to leave after that."

"Okay."

"Take care of him, Johnny. He needs help." Soda said as he looked back at Pony's sleeping form.

"I will."

Soda squeezed my shoulder, and left for work.

I walked over to Pony's bed and sat down on the end. It was an hour before he woke up.

"Soda?" He called, with a worried voice.

"No. It's me, man." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Johnny? How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm getting by. What about you?" I asked.

"Horrible." He tried to smile at his comment, but it didn't come out.

"I know."

Pony sat up in bed, wincing at the pain.

"You all right?" I asked, worried about him.

"Yeah. It just hurts to move too much."

"Well, don't worry about moving for my sake. I'm fine."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"You want something to eat or drink?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine." Pony sat back against the pillows.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." His words caught me off guard.

"Why? You know Darry and Soda will do anything to protect you. Heck, the whole gang would."

"I know. But. . . what if they come back?"

I thought for a minute.

"Well, if they come back, we'll be ready for them this time. The gang's going be with you at all times."

"What!" Pony exclaimed, outraged.

"Yeah. Darry and Soda want someone to be with you at all times, just to be on the safe side. Didn't you know?"

"I don't need a babysitter!"

I moved up the bed so I'd be sitting by him.

"Pony. Calm down! You're not getting baby sat. Your brothers are worried about you, and they want to make sure the Socs never come back. And if they do, he wants us to be there, so nothing else happens to you. Don't you get it?"

Pony grumbled under his breath.

"All right. All right. Sorry, Johnny. I just don't want them to think I need a baby sitter.

I smiled at him.

"Pony. You're the youngest of all of us, but you also can hold your own pretty well. No one thinks you need a baby sitter. It's just that you're hurt and we want to make sure you don't get hurt even worse."

Pony smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

Pony looked tired, and I suggested he get some sleep.

"Okay. Thanks again, Johnny."

"No problem. 'Night, man."

"'Night."

I watched as Pony fell asleep. Once he was sound asleep, I got up and watched some tv, as I waited for Tw-Bit to show up.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I walked up the steps to the Curtis' house. I walked inside, and saw Johnny sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Johnny. How's Pony?" I asked.

"Fine." Yay! I got a word out of him.

"You gonna stick around here, or are you going somewhere else?"

"I'll stay here for a while." Wow! This is some kind of record.

"Okay, man." I said, and sat down on the couch by Johnny, watching some television.

**Steve's POV**

"What's up with you, man? You look like you're in your own little world." I complained to Soda.

"Sorry, Steve. It's just, last night Pony had another nightmare, and Darry got mad for some reason. And this morning, he would barely look at me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think he's mad at me because Pony calls for me in his sleep, he talks to me, and he was hugging me last night. He doesn't realize that Pony loves us both equally."

"So he's jealous?"

"I guess."

I looked up at the clock.

"It's about time for you to go home, man. I'll finish up for you."

"Thanks, man." I knew how much Soda wanted to be home with Pony, instead of here worrying about him. He sure worried a lot about that kid.

"I'll see you later!" Soda called as he ran home.

"See ya, man!" I called back.

Let's hope that kid gets better soon, or Soda will lose his job.

**Soda's POV**

I waited up for Darry, wanting to talk to him. Pony was still asleep. He hadn't been awake for more than a few minutes since I got home. He must have slept the day away.

I looked up and Darry walked through the door. When he saw me, I saw him stiffen.

"Hey, Darry." I said, smiling meekly at him.

"Hey." He said, his voice harder than usual.

"Sit down, Darry. I want to talk to you." I said, gesturing to the arm chair that he always sat in.

He sat down, not looking too happy about it.

"What's going on, man? You seem so cold to me today. And then last night, you just stalked out of the room. What's wrong?"

A fire blazed in his eyes.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Damn it, Soda! Why does he go to you? Why does he call for you? What have I done not to deserve it? Why does he love me the same as he loves you? What have I done not to deserve his love and admiration? What have you done different? I don't get it! He's my brother, too! Why doesn't he love me?"

"Darry! Do you hear what you're saying? Pony loves you the same as he loves me!"

Darry laughed, but nothing was funny.

"Yeah. Right! Sure, Pony loves me the same. I mean, he's always calling my name after he has a nightmare. He's always telling me things. He opens up to me all the time. Sure, Soda. He loves us just the same!"

"Darry. Lower your voice. You're going to wake up Pony."

"I don't care! Damn it, Soda. I'm sick of this! I want him to love me!"

"He does, Darry. He does!"

"NO HE DOESN'T! HE LOVES _YOU_!"

"Darry. . .stop it, please." I pleaded with him.

"NO! This has gone on too long! Why, Soda? Tell me! What have you done so different?"

"Nothing!"

"Do you tell him bad things about me or something? He acts like he's scared of me have the time. I'm his brother, too! Why doesn't he talk to me?"

"Darry?" A quiet voice spoke.

"WHAT!" Darry said, as he wheeled around, hitting Ponyboy across the face with his fist.

Pony was slammed against the wall, and then slumped to the ground.

The room was quiet. We all were in shock. The only sound you could hear was Pony's quiet cries.

Snapping out of the shock, I moved to Pony's side.

"Damn it, Darry. Look what you've done." I reprimanded.

I brushed past Darry and knelt beside Pony. Of course he had to hit Pony on the side where he had the deep cut. I looked underneath it and saw he had opened up the gash again. I went into the bathroom and got a new bandage and then scooped Pony up and into my arms. I walked with him into our room, closing and locking the door behind me.

**Darry's POV**

What have I done? I heard the lock click on Pony and Soda's door. Was Soda that scared of what I'd do? Did he think I'd hit him again?

I looked down at my fist where I had hit Pony. Blood was on my knuckles, but it wasn't mine. It was Pony's.

I broke out of my shock, and grabbed the truck's keys. I ran outside and hopped into the truck, driving away as fast as I could.

**Soda's POV**

I heard the truck drive out of the driveway. I hoped Darry wasn't going to do anything stupid, and that he'd be back soon, no matter what he did to Pony.


	6. What Happened to Dallas?

**Soda's POV**

I worked on Pony's cut, as he cried. His tears streamed across his wounds. I dabbed at his face with a wash cloth I brought. He didn't deserve to be hit like that. The left side of his face was turning purple, and I hated the thought that it wasn't the Socs who did it this time; it was Darry.

"Wh-what did I -d-d-do, Soda?" Pony asked.

"Oh, honey. You didn't do anything." I said, trying to ease his worries.

"Then w-w-why did D-Darry hit me?" He choked out through his sobs. When he was finished speaking, the tears fell even harder.

"He wasn't mad at you, baby. He was mad at me."

"W-why?"

"He's jealous because he thinks you love me more than you love him."

"W-what?" Pony looked shocked, but it was hard to tell behind all the tears.

"Yeah. He thinks I was telling you bad things about him so you'd love me, instead of him."

"But. . .I love Darry the same as I love you." Pony said.

I smiled. I knew I had been right. Why couldn't Darry see that?

"I know, baby. But, for some reason, Darry doesn't."

"But, I love him." He continued to say.

"Sh. I know, baby. I know." I pushed his hair back. He closed his eyes, but the tears still escaped his eyelids.

"It's okay, baby. You don't have to cry." I said.

"But. . .I want Darry." He said, pleading with me.

I looked at the door, knowing Darry wouldn't be coming through it anytime soon.

"I do, too."

**Darry's POV**

I drove all around town, except for our house. I couldn't bear to go back. I was a horrible brother.

I had hit Ponyboy. I love him! Why would I do something like that? And he was already hurt enough. And then I had to go and make it worse. I had noticed the blood pouring from the cut on his cheek. I had seen the blood on my knuckles. I had hurt him. Why?

I looked at the clock in the car. It was two-thirty in the morning. What am I doing here? I'm avoiding that look. The angry look I'll get from Soda. I'm avoiding the look from Pony. The I'm-more-scared-of-you-now look. What have I done to us?

Pony was having a hard enough time right now. Why did I have to add more to his fears? I loved him. I thought he loved me, but I knew he was afraid of me too. Now he'd be terrified of me, and maybe he'd stop loving me. I'd never be able to bear that.

It was 6:30 in the morning by the time I got home. I didn't want to go inside, but I needed to get ready for work. I'd have to leave in an hour or so.

I sat in the truck for fifteen minutes before I went inside.

I slowly walked up the steps to our house. I quietly opened up the door. I figured I'd get what I needed and leave. I'd change in the bathroom or something.

When I opened the door, I saw Soda sitting on the couch. He was sound asleep. I wondered why he was in the living room, instead of in bed. He knew Pony would have nightmares without him.

I walked down the hall. When I passed Pony and Soda's room, I saw Pony sitting up in bed, wide awake. Why was he awake?

**Pony's POV**

I heard the truck pull into the driveway. I hadn't slept all night. My cheek hurt like hell, but it was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my heart. I was worried about Darry. I didn't know where he was all night, and that scared me. So I stayed up until he came home.

I heard his steps coming down the hall. I looked up and saw him pass my door. Why didn't he come inside?

"Darry!" I called, trying not to be too loud, so I wouldn't wake Soda. I figured he was asleep, because Darry wasn't talking to him. Soda was as worried as I was, but exhaustion must have set in.

Soon I heard Darry walking fast to my room. But when he got outside, he became hesitant.

"Darry?" I said quietly.

I heard him take a deep breath, and then he walked inside our room.

The sight of him made me cry. He had dark circles under his blood-shot eyes. I knew he'd stayed awake all night just by seeing him. I had been so worried about him.

"Pony?" He said, his voice deep with emotions.

I opened my arms to him. Tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't care.

Darry slowly walked toward me. When he came to the edge of my bed, he did something I hadn't seen him do in a long time: he cried.

Darry sat on the bed by me, and I hugged him.

The sobs racked him, but he was able to choke out a few words.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried.

"I love you, Darry. I love you." I said through my tears.

"I know." Was all he said.

I hugged him tighter, knowing he needed comfort more than anything else.

I looked up, past his shoulder, and saw Soda standing in the door way, with tears rolling down his face.

"Come here." I said, motioning him over.

Darry looked up, and he and Soda's eyes locked.

Darry stood up, and opened his arms to Soda.

Soda walked into his embrace, and Darry hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Soda. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I know. . . I know." Soda said, crying too.

I felt left out, but I enjoyed watching them. We didn't do things like this often. Hell, guys aren't supposed to. But we're brothers. We should. After all, we don't have anyone to hug us, or love us. We have no parents. We were all we have in the world, and we should let each other know how much we care.

As though noticing I was left out of the embrace, Soda and Darry both turned to me and walked over to the bed.

They both hugged me, and I hugged them both. It felt good in the middle of my brothers. I felt safe, for once, and I wasn't so afraid.

"I love you, guys." I said as I hugged them both.

"I love you, Pony." Darry said. "I love you, Soda."

"I love you both." Soda said.

I wiped at the tears. Darry sat back, and so did Soda.

Darry looked at me for a while. He touched my face where he had punched me.

"Does. . . does it hurt?" He asked timidly.

"It did. But not anymore." I smiled at him, trying to reassure him that I was okay.

"I'm so sorry, Pony. I should never have hit you."

We sat there in silence, until I let what was on my mind out.

"Why, Darry? Why did you think I didn't love you as much as I love Soda?"

He was quiet for a minute. Soda looked at him expectantly.

"It's just. . . you always talk to Soda, you always want him to hold you when you cry. And. . . you always call his name in your sleep, and when you wake up from a nightmare."

Soda cleared his throat.

"Um, Darry. Last night, after you drove off. . . Pony was crying, and I told him he didn't have to cry. And he said, 'But I want Darry.'"

Darry looked shocked, and then tears formed in his eyes again.

He buried his face in my shirt, and I hugged him. He cried and cried.

"I love _you_, Darry. Not just Soda. I love you both. Equally." I said as I held him.

"I know. I'm sorry, Pony. I should never have hit you. . .I should have known you loved me. Why do I have to be so stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Darry." Soda said.

"I am for hitting Pony." He said.

"It was an accident, Darry. You were just mad. You didn't know what you were doing. You'd never hit him on purpose." Soda defended him.

Darry wiped at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, you two. I'm so sorry."

"We know, Darry. We know." I said.

We all hugged one last time. It felt good. . . to know you're loved.

**Darry's POV**

The next morning, I woke up in Pony and Soda's room. At first, I was confused as to where I was, but I slowly realized I had spent the night in here.

I smiled at the love between me and my brothers. I was thankful for what had happened, though I hated myself for hitting Pony. I loved him too much for that.

I got up and made breakfast. Since we had only slept an hour or so, I let those two sleep a little longer. Soda wouldn't have to leave for a while, and Pony wouldn't have to at all, since he was hurt and out of school.

I was about done making another chocolate cake, when Johnny came running into our house.

"Hey, Johnnycake. What's the rush?" I asked, not thinking anything more than him being in a hurry.

"It's Dallas! He got in a fight with some Socs. But he was alone. Come quick! He's hurt real bad!"

"Where is he?"

"Across from the DX. Hurry!"

Johnny took off running, and I was soon going to follow.

I ran into Pony and Soda's room and woke up Soda.

"Soda! Wake up, little buddy!" I screamed.

He woke up and soon Pony was, too.

"It's Dallas. He's hurt. He's over by the DX. We got to go help him!"

"Okay. I'm coming!" Soda quickly got dressed.

"Pony, Two-Bit will be here soon. I doubt anyone got a hold of him. Just go back to sleep. We'll check on you later, okay?"

Pony nodded his consent, though he looked scared.

I squeezed his shoulder, and then Soda and I took off for the DX.

**Two-Bit's POV**

I came over to the Curtis' house one morning. It was my turn to watch the kid. He seemed a little better some days, but others, he seemed a lot worse. I wondered which today would be.

"Hey, Curtis!" I called, expecting Soda, Pony, or Darry even to answer.

No one answered.

"Anybody home?" I called.

Starting to worry, I ran into Pony's room.

The sight before me scared me to death.

Pony was lying on the floor, drenched in blood. It looked as though he had fallen out of bed, but there was . . . too much blood.

"Pony!" I exclaimed. I rushed to his side.

He looked about as bad as he had the day we found him in the lot.

I lifted him onto my lap, shaking him a little. He didn't move.

"Pony!" I screamed, trying to get him to answer me. But he wouldn't answer.

I lifted him off the floor and on his bed. Then, I quickly left, looking for any sign of someone else being home.

"Soda! Darry!" I called as I ran around the house.

I knew they wouldn't leave Pony for no good reason. They were the ones who said Pony couldn't be left alone. What happened?

Finally giving up on anyone else being there, I scooped Pony up and carried him to my car. I knew he needed medical attention. I just didn't know why!

I sped to the hospital. No one could have slowed me down. Not even the cops.


	7. What Happened to Pony?

**Soda's POV**

Darry and I ran to the DX. I got there first.

Dallas was lying on the ground, unconscious and bloody. He let out a moan, but he wasn't regaining consciousness.

I stooped beside him. He had a black eye on his left eye, a broken nose, a bloody lip, and blood was coming from somewhere along his body. I searched for the cause of the blood, and found it on his side.

Steve and Johnny were there. Steve looked angrier than ever, like he was ready to kill someone. I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to show him not to fight. Not yet.

Dally was bleeding heavily. I didn't know what to do, but, luckily Darry did.

Darry dropped down beside me and picked Dallas up. It amazed me that he could pick someone so big up with such ease.

We walked back to our house. I opened the door for Darry, and he set Dallas down on the couch.

"Do we have any bandages left?" Darry asked me.

"I'll go check!" I said as I ran into our bathroom.

I ran back with all bandages we had.

Dallas regained consciousness.

"Damn it." He muttered under his breath.

"Lay still, Dally. You're hurt." Darry ordered.

"The hell I am." He said.

"Yes, you are. Now lie still or you'll hurt your wound even more."

Dallas sank into the pillows. He was exhausted any way.

"I'll go tell Pony what's going on. He's probably scared." I said.

"Okay." Darry replied.

I walked down to our room. Pony wasn't there.

"Pony?" I called. Beginning to panic, I ran around the house, looking in each room. Then, I came back to the living room.

"Darry! Pony's gone." I said, scared silly.

"What!" He exclaimed. Then, as though not believing me, he checked the rooms too.

"Where could he have gone?" He asked, stooping back by Dallas to get him patched up.

"I don't know. Two-Bit should be here. Maybe he took him somewhere?"

"No. Two-Bit wouldn't leave without telling us." Darry was shaking his head as he slowly patched Dallas up. He was finished now.

Just then, the phone rang, and my heart beat faster than usual.

"Hello?" Darry barked into the phone.

I watched as Darry's face fell. I saw fear on his face, showing plainly.

"Okay. We'll be there." He said.

When he hung up, I thought it'd take him forever to tell me what was going on.

"It's . . . Pony. Two-Bit said he came here, and he . . . he was bleeding. He took him to the hospital. They're there now. We . . . we need to go."

"Well, then, let's go!" I said impatiently.

"You guys, stay here with Dallas." Darry barked at Johnny and Steve. The DX wasn't opening for a while. Steve could get away with it.

We ran to the truck, and Darry drove fast out of the driveway.

What's happened? What happened? We weren't gone fifteen minutes.

But that was enough, wasn't it?

**Two-Bit's POV**

I paced the floors of the hospital. Pony was taken back, and I couldn't go with him. It seemed like he'd been back there for hours, when it had only been minutes.

I waited for the gang to arrive. It turns out, only Soda and Darry came.

They came flying through the door, and I felt relief wash over me.

"Where is he? What's going on?" Soda said, breathless.

"The doctors took him back a few minutes ago. I don't know what's going on. He didn't wake up, and I. . . I was, so . . . worried." I was starting to flip, and they knew it. Darry placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Two-Bit. It's not your fault."

"I should have gotten there sooner!"

"It was our fault for leaving him. Dallas got beat up by the DX. We had to go help Johnny and Steve with him." Darry explained.

"What? Is he okay? God, I can't take all this!" I exclaimed.

"Sit down, Two-Bit." Darry said in a deep voice.

So I sat down. But I was still blaming myself. Little did I know, Darry and Soda were blaming themselves, too.

**Soda's POV**

What's going on? Why hasn't anyone told us what's going on yet? I want to know how Pony is!

Why didn't I stay behind? I should have stayed with him, protected him. He was hurt so much the first time; I can't imagine what's happened now. He must hurt so badly. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I stay with him? Why!

**Darry's POV**

We should have stayed with him. Someone should have stayed with him! Why didn't I stay with him? Oh, God, what's going on with Pony?

I wanted revenge. It was the Socs. I knew it was. It had to be! It was their plan all along. They got us distracted, and then they went into our house and beat up Ponyboy. Why didn't I stay? It wasn't that far. I didn't think anything would happen to him that close to us, but it had.

I covered my face with my hands. What have I done? What have I done!

When I heard footsteps approaching us, I looked up. Thankfully, it was one of the doctors taking care of Pony.

"Are any of you related to Ponyboy Curtis?" The doctor asked. Soda and I stood up.

"We are." I said.

"I'm Dr. Stevenson." He said, extending his hand to me and then Soda.

"Your brother is in quite a state. He has four broken ribs, he had to have four stitches in his head and ten on his chest, and he's suffering from some sort of medical state. We're not sure yet what's wrong with him mentally. It seems to be some sort of post-traumatic-stress."

"Post-traumatic what now?" Two-Bit said, clearly confused.

"And who are you?" Dr. Stevenson asked.

"He's our friend, Two-Bit. He was the one who brought Pony here." I told him.

"I see. Post-traumatic stress is a condition that can usually happens after some sort of terrifying event in which grave physical harm occurred or was threatened. It all made sense then. That was what had happened to Pony.

"He needs to calm down more. He was gasping a lot, almost hyperventilating, so we gave him a sedative. You can go see him now. I don't the sedative has kicked in, so he made still seem rather shaken." Dr. Stevenson said, and then walked away

"Ya'll go ahead. I'll wait here." Two-Bit said. I smiled at him, thanking him for understanding.

I placed an arm around Soda's shoulders and squeezed. He looked paler than usual, and he hadn't been saying much.

We made our way to Pony's room. When we walked inside, he was flopping around on the bed.

"Pony?" I said quietly. He looked worse than before. He had a dark blackish colored bruise on his forehead. His arms had a few bruises and several scrapes on them. He had a black eye, and his lip was swollen.

Pony was asleep. But the way he moved around made it seem like he was awake still. He shook with fear, and he flopped on the bed, like he was trying to escape from being tied up. But he wasn't tied.

Soda put his arms around him, trying to calm him and comfort him, but he lashed out at Soda. He pushed and punched, as he whimpered with fear.

"Pony. . .it's me." Soda said, trying to reassure him. But when he tried again, the same thing happened.

"No! Leave me alone!" Pony screamed when Soda touched him, he kicked and squirmed, as though someone was really fighting him.

I put my hand on his forehead, brushing hair back from his face.

"It's okay, baby." I said, but Pony didn't understand.

When Soda tried one last time to hold Pony, Pony began to cry and scream.

"Get off me! Darry! Soda! Help me! Get away! Get away from me!" Tears were streaming down his face and sweat began to pour along his forehead.

Soda looked at me. His eyes were pleading me to fix it. Do something. But I couldn't.

As Pony cried, it broke my heart. He was so scared, even in his sleep. What had he gone through?


	8. Angry

**Johnny's POV**

Dallas looked worse than ever. I'd seen him after he got knocked off a bull in a

rodeo. He ended up with five broken ribs, a bloody nose, and a black eye. But he

still looked worse now than he had then.

I sat down on the floor by the couch. Steve had already left for work, so I was alone

with Dallas. I hope he and Pony would be okay.

I had been scared lots of times in my life. Sometimes, I scare myself. I know that

sounds funny, but it's not the way I mean it.

My parents are abusive. They beat on me, as well as each other. Half the times I

wonder if they know I'm there. Then, they start beating on me, and I know they know.

But sometimes, I just can't stand it. I've considered killing myself before, and that

scares me. I'd hate to die, but then, it'd be better than putting up with my

"family."

My real family is the gang. If it weren't for them, I probably would have killed

myself years ago. Another scary thought. Thank God for the gang. If I didn't have them, I'd have absolutely nothing.

Dallas began to stir. I was hoping he was okay.

"Dally?" I said quietly.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey, Johnny." He said, almost weakly, which was very unlike Dallas.

"Hey, Dally." I said, forcing a smile.

"What happened?" He said groggily.

"You got beat up by some Socs, then they beat up Pony, too."

"What!"

"Yeah. We figure that beating you up was just a diversion, so we'd all go there and leave Pony alone. Then they beat him again."

Dally cursed not-too-quietly.

"Damn it! I should have beat those Socs heads in. How could I let them get away and do something like that to Pony? He's been through enough already. He doesn't need anymore of this!"

"I know."

"I'm going to go get them. Right now!" As he tried to sit up, I reached out and pushed him back down.

Dallas glared at me. I flinched, expecting him to hit me for doing that, but he didn't.

"Wait." I said.

He nodded, but he still didn't look too happy about it.

**Soda's POV**

I sat beside Pony's bed, next to Darry. I looked over at Darry and found him staring at the wall in front of him, deep in thought. A battle raged within him, and I could see the war through his eyes.

He was probably blaming himself, like I was blaming myself. I wish we had stayed with Pony. It would have been so much better that way.

Pony had only awakened once since we'd been here. The fear showed plainly in his eyes, and it tore at me. Darry had been gentle, loving, but Pony still flinched at his touch.

"What's happening to him, Darry?" I asked, nearing tears.

"I don't know." Darry said, shaking his head.

He looked over at me and saw the scared look on my face.

"It's okay, little buddy." He said to me.

I buried my face in his shoulder and he hugged me. I cried into his shirt sleeve as he held me to his side.

"Darry? Soda!" I heard the panic in Pony's voice. I looked up to see him looking around the room in fear, then settling when he saw us.

"We're here, kiddo." Darry said, getting up and walking toward him.

Pony's breathing calmed some, but not as much as it should have.

Pony turned sad eyes on me.

"Soda. . .I'm scared." He said.

I smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's okay, baby. You're safe now."

"That's what I thought last time." He turned his gaze away from me. I looked to Darry, who looked ashamed.

"I know, bud. No one thought it'd happen. It was just so fast. We weren't gone ten minutes." I said, trying to defend us.

"That's all it took." Pony said, and began to shiver, reliving the moment.

"It's okay." Darry said and he stood beside him and placed arm around his shoulder.

Pony turned and buried his face in Darry's shirt, as though hiding from all the bad memories.

Darry moved his arms around Pony's back and held Pony close against him.

Darry stooped down until he was face-to-face with Ponyboy.

"Pony. . .I'm so sorry this happened. We all are. But you're going to okay. We're all here for you. We're going to get them back for what they did to you. I promise." Darry spoke.

"You said that last time." Pony turned his head and buried his fae in his pillow, hiding from us, the pain, the memories, the fear. We couldn't help him, and it was killing us.

I didn't realize that day would be when he'd speak the most for a long time.

**Darry's POV**

I hated the look of anger in Pony's eyes. It was almost hidden behind the fear, but a glimmer of anger shone in his eyes. I put it there, and I hated myself for it.

I looked at Soda, who was watching Pony with a worried look.

"Baby. . .we're sorry..." Soda said, trying to win Pony's forgiveness.

"I know. I am, too." Pony said, after that, he wouldn't speak.

Soda and I spent the night at the hospital. They hoped to get Pony out in a few days. In ways, I think he's safer here.

Dr. Stevenson came in the next morning right before I was going to leave for work.

"I'd like to talk to you a minute." Dr. Stevenson said to me.

"Yes, sir." I said, following him out into the hallway.

"I'd like to know how this happened." He gave me a cold look, as though he suspected I had done it.

So I went on to tell him how the Socs had been beating up on him for no reason. I didn't call them Socs, though. Only the younger people knew them as Socs.

"I see." He said after I was done talking.

Dr. Stevenson walked in real closeto me, until we were face to face.

"I'm going to let it go this time, but if that kid is in here again in the next couple of months, I'm calling social services. Got it?"

I glared back at him. How dare he suspect _me _of abusing my own brother!

"Yes, sir." I said through gritted teeth.

"See that it doesn't happen again, or he'll go to a boys' home." He said as he turned and stomped away. I wanted to hit him, but my better judgement told me not to.

I opened the door for one last look at Pony and Soda before I went to work. Pony was asleep and quietly whimpering. Soda was laying next to him with his arm wrapped around Pony as he slept, too.

I smiled at them and then turned to go to work.

**Steve's POV**

Soda had called saying that he wouldn't be able to come to work. If he weren't my best friend, I'd tell him to get his lazy butt over here. Now I had the whole shift to cover. I hope we wouldn't have many customers.

Before the DX opened, I went over to the Curtis' house.

"Anyone home?" I called.

Dallas was laying on the couch, glaring at me.

"Hey, Dally." I said, coming over to sit in Darry's chair.

"Hey, man." He said groggily.

"How you feeling?"

"I've been better that's for sure."

"I can imagine. Did Johnny go home?" I asked.

"Yeah. I sent hin home with Two-Bit. Man, I'm telling you, none of us should walk around alone. Too bad there's seven of us. I warned Tim the other day about what's going on. He says his gang's ready for a rumble anytime we need them, so they have our back."

I smiled. "They always do."

"Yeah, and we have theirs." Dallas said. He laid back against the couch, closing his eyes.

"I'm heading to work."

"I'll come with you." Dallas said, trying to sit up.

"No you won't. Stay here. It's not that far from here to DX. I'll run if I have to."

"Okay, but be careful man. Them Socs are everywhere."

"I know. See ya, man!" I called as I ran out the door. I'd run, just to ease Dallas' worries.


	9. We Were Losing Pony

Pony's POV

I woke up with an arm around me. I panicked, thinking one of the Socs had gotten me, but it was only Soda.

I sighed and leaned back into the pillows. I hated being so scared, but I was terrified now, out of my mind with worry.

Soda slowly woke up. He grinned down at me when he sat up.

"Hey, Pony. How are you feeling today?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't feel like talking much.

"That good, huh? Well, at that rate, you'll be home in no time at all." Soda said, as though the shrug was actually words.

"I'm going to go home for a few minutes, okay? I need to change clothes and take a shower. I'll bring some clothes for you to change into when you leave, okay?"

I nodded, and he went out the door, waving as he left.

I was alone again. This is when something bad happens, when the Socs come and beat me up, when I'm scared out of my wits with no one to save me.

I started shaking as I expected the worst. The first time, I figured it was just because I was a greaser. The second time, I figured they just wanted to scare me out of my head. The third time, it became personal, and I couldn't stand it anymore.

So what was going to happen this time?

Memories of the past attacks flooded back, haunting my every thought. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to push them out, not let them in. But they came anyway. And with that came fear.

I shook uncontrollably. I was scared and alone. Where are you Soda? Hurry back. I need you!

Soda's POV

I ran back to the hospital. I wished I had had the truck, but Darry needed it more than I did. By the time I get back, I'll be dirty again.

I finally got back. I panted as I rode up the elevator. I was tired and out of breath.

I jumped out of the elevator and ran to Pony's room .

"Hey, Po-" Ponyboy was under the covers, shaking like a leaf, gripping the blankets with all his strength(which wasn't much).

"Pony?" I said as I stepped to him.

A whimper was all I got in return. I pushed the blankets aside, as I tried to free the covers from Pony's tight grip.

A haunted-looking Pony was what greeted me. He looked up at me, his face swollen and red. His face was soaked, as was the pillow he had been burying his face in.

"What's the matter, baby?" I said, fearing something really awful had happened.

"You. . . you l-l-left me." He stuttered.

I understood then. He was afraid. Every time we left him alone, something bad happened.

I scooped him up in my arms and hugged him close to me. I was so sorry. I never meant for him to be so scared.

"Don't leave me, Soda. Don't leave me." The pleading tone to his words tore at my heart so much it hurt. We can't leave him alone anymore...Ever.

I held Pony as he sobbed into my shirt, dampening it like he had the sheets.

We were losing Pony, and it scared me.

Okay, I changed this and it's extremely short, but now I'm out of an idea. Let me know if you have one!

I had a few reviews about this chapter, and when there are a few about a chapter with problems in it, I usually just change or take it out. I gave up on this one, and just left it at this. I'll update with a long one this weekend. So sorry about this.

Do I come off as arrogant or self-righteous? I don't mean to, if I do. 


	10. Back Home

**Pony's POV**

Nothing bad has happened since I got to the hospital. But I had a nagging feeling that this wasn't it.

Darry started working his normal hours again, and Soda worked, too, but he came over for his lunch break. The gang came to visit me a lot, but no one could really make me talk. Not even Johnny or Soda.

It was night time and Darry was home, but Soda was with me. Darry would be coming back soon, but not soon enough for my taste.

Every noise made made me jump. I heard the creaking of a door. The quiet foot steps. And every sound made me think the Socs were coming.

Soda turned to me and noticed the way I shook and whimpered every other minute.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked.

It was as though I couldn't hear him. I was lost in the noises. They were every where. I could hear them all. I put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the noise. Make it stop!

I shook the noises away, but it wasn't working.

"Stop it!" I screamed, throwing the pillow across the room.

"What is it, Pony?" Soda asked, the concern sounding in his voice.

I pulled the covers over my head. I can't take it anymore!

**Darry's POV**

I ran up the steps of the hospital. I didn't need any elevator!

I walked quietly to Pony's room, knowing that most people were asleep by now, maybe even Ponyboy.

I opened up Pony's door, and walked inside.

I saw Soda sitting on Pony's bed, and Pony was under the covers completely.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking worriedly at the form under the covers that was Pony.

"I don't know. He just screamed "stop it," threw a pillow across the room, and hid under the covers."

I walked up to his bed, and sat down next to him.

"Pony?" I said quietly as I rubbed his back.

A loud whimper was all I got in return.

I tugged at the blankets, but Pony's grip was tighter than I thought.

"Come on, Pony. Let go."

But he wouldn't. I'd had enough of this.

With one final tug, I got the blankets off of Pony.

He was curled up in a ball, covering his face with his arms. He peaked out from above his arms, and the look in his eyes made me step back.

He looked horrible. That haunted look in his eyes was enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. What was wrong?

I sat again on the bed. Soda was watching over him, looking as scared as I was.

"What's the matter, Pony?" I asked, and I knew it was about the millionth time this week alone.

He shook his head over and over again. "No, no, no, no, no." He continued to mumble.

"No, what?" Sodapop asked.

"No!" Pony screamed.

"Go get a nurse or something, Soda." I figured he needed a sedative or something. He was in misery and I hated it as much as he probably did.

I tried to take him in my arms, but he wouldn't let me.

"NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. It was enough to wake every sleeping person in the building.

Soon Soda was back with a nurse and a doctor.

"Pony, will you take some medicine for me?" The nurse asked gently.

"No!" He yelled again.

She took out a shot, and poked Pony in the arm.

"Ow." He mumbled, but he was already close to sleep.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A sedative." The nurse replied.

The doctor checked Pony's heartbeat, which was a little faster than usual, but it had calmed.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know. He started shaking every few minutes, then he covered his ears with his hand, then he threw a pillow across the room, and then hid under the blankets. I don't know what was wrong." Soda answered.

"He was probably just panicking again. I think he hears things and expects it to be something worse than it is. Hopefully, this will blow over soon."

"Let's hope." I agreed.

The nurse and doctor left, and Soda and I were alone with the sleeping Pony.

I lay down beside him, and Soda did the same.

We each placed an arm around him, trying to protect him from the many fears he faced.

Why did this happen to Pony? It'd be different if it happened to anyone else. Pony can't take all this. He's too young.

**Dallas' POV**

I had finally healed from my previous beating. Every chance I got, I beat up a Soc. I never knew which ones it had been, but I beat them up anyway. Except for the chicks. I tried to leave them alone, if I could help it.

Pony was coming home today and I was supposed to watch him. I went to their house to wait on them. I hated the thought of any of us being alone. Two-Bit almost got jumped the other day, but me and Steve weren't far away. The Socs ran off before anything could really happen.

Damn them all to hell. I hate the Socs. I hate what they've done to Pony. He never says anything when I see him. I haven't heard a word out of him since before he got to the hospital. I mean, he never talked much anyway, but now he's mute.

I placed my hand over my back pocket. I had started carrying a gun around, just in case. I didn't know what we were up against, so I figured I'd better be prepared.

I got to the Curtis' house and walked inside. They weren't home yet, so I just sat on the couch.

I didn't have to wait long. Soon the door was opened and Soda walked in, followed by Darry, carrying a sleeping Ponyboy.

"Hey, guys." I said, not even looking up.

"Hey, Dallas. You ready to watch Pony?" Darry asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay. I need to get to work soon." Darry said as he walked down the hallway to lay Pony down.

Soda came and sat on the edge of the couch.

"What's up, Dally?" He asked.

"Not much, man. How's the kid?"

"Not much better, but the docs wanted him home. They think he'll do better here."

"Yeah, right." I said, knowing that this was where most of it had taken place.

"You'll take care of him? Soda asked. I knew them Curtises were always concerned about their brothers. But, hell, I was responsible enough.

"Yes. Go to work, before you lose your job." I barked.

"Okay." He got up and went to his and Pony's room. Darry came out before Soda.

"You take care of him, all right?" Darry said.

"If I have to hear that one more time, I'm leaving." I growled.

"Okay, okay. Just keep an eye on him." Darry said as he walked out the door.

"See you later, Dally!" Soda said as he ran outside.

Those Curtis boys are a weird bunch.

After I watched some stupid cop show, I got up and went into Pony's room. I figured he's feel better if he saw someone with him when he woke up.

"Soda?" He mumbled when I sat down on his bed.

"No, it's Dallas. Your brothers went to work."

"Oh." Was all he said.

We sat there in silence for over an hour before I heard the door open. It must be Soda coming to check on Pony.

I was about to get up to greet him, when I saw a bunch of Socs come down the hallway.

I heard Pony yelp behind me, and he hid from them behind me.

"Stay cool." I barked under my breath at him.

"Well, well, well. Check this out guys. We get two today." The one Soc said. He had rings on his fingers.

"Yeah, Bob, how cool." A tall dark-haired boy agreed with Bob.

"You'd better get the hell out of here, or you'll all be pretty damn sore tomorrow." I threatened.

Three more Socs came in. Oh, great.

"Is that right? It looks like you're outnumbered, grease. I think we have the upper hand." The Soc named Bob said.

"The hell you do." I pulled out the gun from my back pocket, preparing to fire, but the I saw Bob pointing a gun at Pony's head.

Pony began to breathe heavily. I could hear him fighting to keep from crying, but he wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Put the gun down, Greaser." Bob said.

"Not until you do." I replied. I couldn't lose my gun. They'd kill us for sure if I did. I hated the fear in Pony's eyes, though.

"If you don't, I'll shoot this kid." Bob said.

"And you'd have a bullet through your head." I growled back.

Bob cocked the gun, preparing to fire.

"This'll be on your conscious, greaser." He said.

I cocked my gun and two shots rang out.

Bob shot first.


	11. Hospital

**Soda's POV**

I was almost home when I heard two shots ring out. I jumped at the sound, and then realized, it came from home! Soon after the shots, I heard a scream, sounding too much like Pony.

I raced home; almost afraid to see what would greet me there.

As I came up the sidewalk, four Socs came running out of our house. I wanted to stop and beat the crap out of all of them, but I was too worried about Pony to stop.

I flung open the door running to Pony's room.

As I stepped into the doorway, a Soc I didn't know fell backwards, nearly falling on me.

I looked to the bed, where Dallas was holding his side. Pony was crying, shaking harder than ever.

"What happened?" I shouted.

The Soc wasn't moving much, and that scared me.

"This s.o.b and his friends came in here and tried to shoot Pony. Luckily, I shot him, and he shot me, not Pony." Dallas said through a groan. I noticed the blood seeping out of his left side. I looked down at the Soc, who was bleeding from his right shoulder.

"I'm calling an ambulance." I said.

I ran out of the room and got to the phone. First, I called the ambulance. Then, I called Darry.

"Hello?" I was surprised he was at the phone. Usually, I had to go through several people to get to him.

"Darry. This is Soda. Dallas has been shot, and he shot someone. The Socs came back with a gun, and they tried to shoot Pony. Only they shot Dallas instead."

"Is Pony okay?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"He's pretty shook up. Other than that, I'm not sure. I just got here. I called an ambulance. They're on their way."

"Okay. I'll be over as soon as I can. I can't keep missing work, but today's been an easy day. I'll leave in an hour or so."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Take care of Pony."

"I will. Bye, Darry."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went back to mine and Pony's room.

"Dally, you okay?" I said as I stepped over the Soc.

"I'll be fine. It just stings is all." I handed him an old rag to put over the wound to stop the bleeding.

I looked at Pony, who was rocking back and forth. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. I wanted to comfort him more, but Dallas and the other guy needed more attention.

He looked up at me, but didn't smile.

I heard the siren as the ambulance was coming. I didn't realize they'd bring the police, too. But I should have known. It was a shooting.

I went to stand on the porch and lead them in.

"They're in here." I said as I led them to Dallas and the Soc.

They brought both stretchers in and put the Soc in one and Dallas in the other. He wasn't too thrilled about getting on one, but they made him.

The cops came in when they took Dallas and the Soc, named Bob, out into the ambulance.

"What happened here?" The first cop said bluntly.

"I'm not sure. I guess a group of guys came here and one pulled a gun. Dallas, one of the ones who got shot, pulled a gun too, and they both shot and were shot. Pony might know more." I said, turning back to Pony.

He looked up, fear showing plainly on his face.

"What?" Pony said, sounding panicked because he'd have to talk.

"Pony, can you help the officers? Can you tell them what happened?" I asked gently.

The officer sat down beside him on the bed.

"I'll need the whole story, son." The man said.

"Well. . ." He looked up at me, looking for support. I nodded to him, showing him it was okay, and he continued.

"Well, I was lying in bed. I'd been sick before. And Dallas, he's one of the ones who got shot; he came over to watch over me. Then this group of guys came into our house. No one let them in; they just barged on into our house, uninvited. Then, they came into my room. They were glad Dallas was there, so they could beat someone else up this time."

"Wait. This has happened before?" The officer asked.

"Yes. Three times these guys have beaten me up. Every time, it's the same ones. Once was outside. The other two were in this room."

"You'll have to start farther back to the beginning than that."

Pony's eyes turned to me. He didn't want to tell it, didn't want to relive it. But he had to.

"Ponyboy. . .you have to." I said.

And so he told him. Every single detail. And I was sick with rage.

_They beat me, threatened me. _

_I was kicked in the ribs by the ones standing up. One had jumped on top of me and began punching me in the face and in the stomach. I was scared out of my wits and aching all over. _

_With one final kick to my head, I lost all consciousness. And it was welcomed. I whimpered from fear, and begged for the gang to show up. _

_They realized what I was doing and the gun was aimed at my chest._

_A gunshot rang through the house. My heart stopped beating. But I was still alive._

_I felt tears begin to fall._

_"Greaser. Greaser. Greaser." They all began to chant. I covered my ears, trying to block out their mocking voices. But it didn't work._

_"Stop it! Stop!" I screamed._

_"If you don't, I'll shoot this kid." Bob said._

_"And you'd have a bullet through your head."_ _Dallas__ growled back._

_Bob cocked the gun, preparing to fire._

_"This'll be on your conscious, greaser." He said._

Pony looked up at me. He hadn't wanted me to hear it anymore than he wanted to relive it.

"I'm sorry, Soda." He said.

"No, Pony. I am." I said as I ran up to him, hugging him close. We were both crying, not even noticing the cop was still in there.

He cleared his throat.

"Well, I think that covers it." He said.

"Thanks, officer. Would you mind giving us a ride to the hospital? We want to check on Dallas." I said.

"Sure." He said.

Pony and I got in the car with the cop and soon he was dropping us off at the entrance.

"I'll go talk to a nurse, okay?" I told Pony.

"Okay." He said quietly.

He'd been through more than I could have ever imagined. It only made sense that he was so scared. Hell, I would be, too.

"Ma'am?" I said when I walked up to the nurse's station.

"May I help you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, um. I was wondering. How is Dallas Winston doing? He came here with a bullet wound."

"Are you a family member?"

"You could say that." I replied. We were the closest to family that Dallas had.

"Okay." She picked up the phone and called someone.

"The doctor said he's doing fine. He only needed his side stitched up. The bullet missed the vital organs, so he'll be fine. He'll probably be home by next week." She said, turning back to her work.

If I knew Dallas Winston, he'd be out of here by tomorrow.

**Darry's POV**

This was the last straw! They come into _my _house and then try to shoot _my _brother? No way! This was it. I wasn't going to take anymore of their crap.

I ran into the hospital, not really knowing where to go. First, I went to the waiting room.

Pony was curled up in a ball on one of the chairs, rocking back and forth, his head hidden from view. Soda was sitting next to him, and every few seconds he'd reach out and pat him on the shoulder.

Johnny and Two-Bit were sitting across from Soda and Pony. Johnny looked worried, and Two-Bit looked angry.

"Pony." I said from the doorway. He looked up at me for a few seconds. But that was all I needed to see the fear in his eyes. The torture and torment. What had he been through?

Pony put his head back down on his knees. I walked to his other side and took his curled-up-body into my arms.

He buried his face in my shirt, and he seemed so much like the young boy he once was. He was still young, but the fear left him looking more like the little five-year-old who was always in my way. I'd never think that of him now. He's never in my way. Heck, I'd be happy if he got _in_ my way.

I wrapped my arms around him, pressing him to me. He needed to know he was safe, but I don't think he'd ever feel safe again.

Before long, a rumble would be breaking loose.


	12. Planning the Rumble

**Pony's POV**

I allowed Darry to hold me. I allowed someone to touch me, but it couldn't last. They can't be close to me. They'll only get hurt, too.

It was my fault, all my fault. How could I let this happen? I should have taken the bullet for Dallas. But he took one for me. I didn't deserve someone like that. Why did I get something I didn't deserve?

Soda kept looking over at me. I knew he was worried about me. I wish he'd stop. No one needed to worry about me. No one. I should be alone. But I'm not, and that's what the problem is.

They don't deserve to suffer through this. I should suffer alone. It's not their fault. I did it. I'm the one to blame. Dallas just got shot for me. I should be the one back there, bleeding and wounded. But I'm not.

I'll have to distance myself from them. They can't get close to me. I can't get close to them. This'll be the last time I'll let someone hold me, hug me, comfort me. I need to do this by myself, because if I don't, someone else will get hurt.

**Darry's POV**

I held Pony's trembling body. He was scared, just like before. How do I keep letting this happen to him? He doesn't deserve this!

"Pony . . . you okay?" I said after he stopped shaking. It seemed like he was making himself stop, not stopping because he was better.

"I'm fine." He said. I was surprised he said that much. He'd grown so quiet lately.

"I can't take this. Where is he?" Two-Bit grumbled.

"The doctor said he's fine. Stop worrying." I said.

"Yeah, well, it'd still help if we could go see him."

"Did anyone call Steve?" I asked, looked to Soda.

"I called. He said he'd take care of the DX and close early. I should be helping him right now, but I figured I'd better stay with Pony."

I knew he worried about Pony, and with good reason. The fact that Pony could have been shot, killed even, today scared me to death. I squeezed Pony tighter for a second as I reassured myself he was really there.

Pony pushed himself away from me and got into his own chair. He scooted toward the middle, where he wasn't touching me or Soda. Had we done something wrong?  
"Pony, what's going on?" Soda asked, noticing it too.

"Nothing." He said.

Soda looked up at me and I shrugged. I didn't know either.

**Dallas' POV**

Damn, my side hurt. Those stinkin' pain killers weren't doing a thing.

"Hey, you. When can I see my friends?" I asked one of the nurses.

"No manners in you are there? The doctor said you can see them in a minute. He has to go talk to them first."

"Make him hurry up!" I yelled as she walked away.

That doctor had better hurry it up. I need out of this place. I hate these damn hospitals.

I groaned as another pain shot through my side. I wondered what happened to that Soc?

"Nurse!" I called when one passed by.

"May I help you?" She said.

"Can you tell me what happened to the other guy? The other one who got shot?"  
A pained expression flashed across her face.

"I'm sorry. He died." She said and walked away.

Died? I'm a murderer! I've always bragged about the gangs in New York and everything, but I never killed no body before. Jeesh! What about the cops? I'll be in prison for life!  
"Calm yourself, Winston." I said to myself. But I was flipping out!

"Hey, Dally!" Two-Bit yelled as he ran into my room.

I laughed, already forgetting about my fears.

"Hey, man. How you doing?" I said.  
"I'm doin' all right, man. Jeez, you scared us half to death. Thought you got killed or somethin'!"

"Ha. That's a laugh. The great Dallas Winston dying before he turns twenty? No way."

Johnny walked in behind Two-Bit, smiling meekly. Johnny has always been my favorite of the gang. He's like a little lost puppy, and I've kind of taken him under my wing. Where did that come from?

"Hey, Johnnycake." I said.

"Hey, Dal." He replied, still quiet as ever.

Darry and Soda walked in next. For once, Darry smiled and Soda wore that same reckless grin.

"What's up, man? How you feeling?" Soda said, jumping on my bed.

"I've been better, that's for sure."  
"I can imagine." Darry said with a chuckle.

I looked around. We were missing two, but I was only thinking of one in particular.

"Where's Pony?" I asked.

Soda and Darry looked around. Soda spotted him first.

"He's in the hallway. Pony!" Soda called.

Ponyboy stuck his head in the doorway, looking very much like the scared kid he'd turned into. I felt bad for him. He'd been through too much since his parents died. And that was the worst of it.  
"How are you, Pony?" I said.

He shrugged his left shoulder up.

"That good, huh?" I said, laughing.

Ponyboy smiled timidly.

Darry was watching him with a worried look. He reached out to touch him, and Pony backed away.  
"What's wrong?" Darry asked, confused at his resilience.  
"Nothing." He said and ran out the door.

"That was weird." I said.

Darry made eye-contact with me and I knew he wanted to talk about something.

"Hey, guys. Can you leave me and Darry alone for a minute?"  
"Sure, Dal." Soda said, running out the door. He was probably going to check on Pony.

"See you, man. Get better, all right?" Two-Bit said as he went through the door.

"Bye." Johnny said.

When they were all out, Darry turned to me, sitting down in the chair next to my bed.

"The Soc died." I said.  
Darry looked surprised.

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"That's great. This'll make life even worse than before." Darry said, angry.

"I know."  
"I wanted to talk to you about a rumble. I know you; you won't want us to fight without you there. So, when do you think you'll be able to fight again? We want you at your best, but we need a rumble, and soon. We can't keep letting these Socs walk all over us. And you know they'll be mad about the Soc getting killed. I know enough about the legal system to know you won't go to jail. The Soc shot first, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"See? But, again, we'll need to be fast before any of the police get into this. When is the soonest you can be ready? I need to know so I can talk to Tim and the Brumly boys."

"Give me until Friday, okay?" That was only three days away.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We'll have the rumble that night."

"Okay. Get feeling better, Dallas. You hear?" He got that stern tone of voice.

"You ain't my big brother, Darry."  
"I know." He said.

"Take care of the kid, will you? I'm worried about him."  
"Me, too." Darry said, waving as he walked out of the room.

A rumble, huh? I wonder if this'll solve our problems.

**Soda's POV**

"Pony?" I called, wondering where he was. I found him outside the waiting room by the bathrooms.

"Pony, what's the matter?" I said, sitting down next to him.

"No." He said.

"No what?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not telling you, okay!" He barked.

I looked at him and saw his eyes were red. He'd been crying again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days.

"Tell me." I insisted.

He was quiet for a minute.

"It's my fault."

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault. It's the stupid Socs fault. You didn't do anything. You didn't…"

"I shot Bob!" He yelled.


	13. Almost Time

_**This one's for you, Julie! Happy birthday!**_

**Soda's POV**

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my words shaking.

"I shot him. Dallas had the gun, but I took it from him and shot Bob. Dallas had nothing to do with it, and he got shot. For no reason!" Pony argued.

"But. . . Dallas said that he shot Bob." I was confused.

"He was covering for me."

"This can't be happening." I shook my head trying to ward this off. How could this be happening?

"Pony, you all right?" Two-Bit asked as he came into the waiting room.

"I'm fine." He said, though I knew he was much worse than that.

"Okay. You worried me when you ran out like that."

"Sorry."

"It's all right." He said, grinning down at Pony and ruffling his hair. "I'll see ya'll later, okay?"

"See you, Two-Bit." I said, not as happily as I would have hoped.

Johnny came in and sat down by Pony. He looked at him out of the corner of his eye with a worried expression we all were wearing.

"Hey, Pony." Johnny said quietly. I smiled at Johnny. He was a quiet kid, but he was a great friend to Pony.

"Hey." Pony said, looking at his shoes.

Johnny looked at me, a question in his eyes. I shrugged.

"I'm heading to the movies. You want to come?" Johnny asked.

"No thanks."

"Johnny, if you're going to the movies, maybe you should catch up with Two-Bit. I don't want anyone being alone when these Socs are out."

"Okay. Bye, Pony. Bye, Soda." Johnny said as he got up to find Two-Bit.

Darry came out of Dally's room a minute later. I was glad. I needed some help.

Darry sat down by Pony.

"Pony. . .what's going on?" He asked gently. I was sure he was getting sick of that question, and I didn't blame him.

"Nothing." Why wouldn't he tell Darry what he told me?

"Darry. . . he said. . .he shot Bob." I said, barely getting the words out.

"What?" Darry looked as confused as I was.

"I shot him." Pony said again.

"No you didn't. Dallas did." Darry argued.

"It was me. Ask Dallas."

Darry looked mad suddenly, but he got up and went to Dally's room.

**Darry's POV**

"Did you shoot Bob or did Pony?"

The fear that flashed in Dallas' eyes scared me, like it was true.

"I did. Who told you differently?" Dallas said.

"Pony."

"It's the truth, man. I killed him. I had the gun. I shot him, not Pony. Pony was too busy staring at the end of the gun to know what was happening. Besides, he wouldn't have been able to see to shoot with all them tears in his eyes. Anyway, do you think Pony has murder in him?"

Of course I didn't! What Dallas was saying upset me. Ponyboy must have been out of his mind with fear. How was this going to affect him?

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Dallas flipped over and looked like he was preparing to sleep.

I walked back into the waiting room.

"Soda, come here." I said waving him over.

Soda got up, casting one last look at Pony before he came to me.

"What is it?" I knew he thought I had found out that Pony really had killed Bob.

"It was Dallas, not Pony."

Soda sighed with relief. He had the same reaction I had.

"I think it's the whole shock-thing. I don't think he knows what he's doing. I think he's trying to put the blame on himself to protect Dallas. I know Pony wouldn't kill Bob. Do you remember when we used to go hunting? Pony didn't even like to shoot the ducks."

"You're right. I just got so worried there for a minute. What if he had? He probably would have gone to jail!" Soda said.

"I know. That's what worried me." I agreed.

"Do you think he'll be ready for this rumble?" Soda asked.

"He'll have to be."

**Two-Bit's POV**

The night of the rumble came too soon. I hated rumbles, but I never let the gang know it. Nothing bad had happened to us Greasers since the Socs shot Dallas. I was glad. But we gave them a taste of what was coming to them when we jumped some lone Soc.

It was supposed to be a skin-against-skin rumble, but I came prepared for one with weapons. I knew the Socs were dirty, and they'd want to get back at us for the Bob kid. Besides, the Shepherd gang always played rough, as did the Brumly boys.

I was worried about Pony. He wasn't himself lately. He's not as big as the rest of us, even Johnny, so I wondered how he'd fair in this fight.

I walked up the steps to the Curtis' house, and found everyone else ready.

"Hey, Two-Bit! What took you so long?" Soda said before he tackled Steve to the ground.

"I got to look good for when these Socy-boys come around."

"That'll be a nice change." Steve said breathlessly, since he was being squashed by Soda.

"At least I'm not the one getting beat up." I shot back.

"Ooh. That really hurt, Two-Bit. Ow!" Soda had just pulled his arm behind his head.

I laughed at them.

Johnny was sitting on the couch, watching Soda and Steve fight. Dallas was laughing at them. I was glad he got out of the hospital so soon. Darry was in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes from supper. I looked around the room, and noticed Pony was missing.

"Where's Pony?" I asked no one in particular.

"He's in his room." Darry called. I hoped the kid was okay. He'd been through a lot lately. I just wondered how that was going to affect him in this fight.

**Pony's POV**

I could hear the guys in the living room. They were all ready for this fight. I wished I could say the same about myself.

I don't know why, but I wasn't seeking revenge for what they had done to me. They got enough pay-back from Bob's death. I knew I hadn't killed him, but I didn't want Dallas to get in trouble. Besides, it helped to make it look like I was at fault. And if I was at fault, no one would come near me, and that's the way I wanted it.

"It's time to go!" Two-Bit yelled gleefully. The rumble was set for 10:00, and it was 9:30 already. We liked to be early, but I knew we wouldn't be the only ones there already.

I walked out of my room and at least three of the six eyes locked on me. Darry and Soda looked worried, and Two-Bit looked confused. Why, I didn't know.

I was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt that was Soda's. It didn't fit him anymore, so I got it. Darry was wearing his black t-shirt, or what I liked to call his "rumble shirt." He always wore it when there was a rumble, and you could see why when you saw him in it. No one would want to mess with him tonight.

Soda was wearing something casual. Just a grey t-shirt and jeans. Soda never really went all out, except for with the grease.

We walked outside, and everyone started jumping around and screaming at each other. Everyone except me. Even Johnny was getting into it.

Darry turned around and looked at me. I tried to smile at him, but there was no smile inside me. He smiled at me, though I hadn't, and I nodded at him.

He turned back around and threw a punch at Soda.

"Hey!" Soda yelled, and punched Darry back.

"You want a piece of me, boy?" Darry said in a fake deathly voice.

"Yeah!" Soda jumped on Darry's back. Darry took a hold of his shoulders and tossed him over his head and onto the ground.

"Ow! That hurt." Soda yelped. Everyone was laughing at them, and as though they were doing it for me, they both looked eagerly at me.

I faked a smile, and their faces lit up. That was what they wanted.

We got to the lot, and the Brumly boys were already there, practicing on each other it seemed.

Darry walked up and greeted the leader of their outfit. Darry was our unofficial leader because we weren't a gang like them. We were more of a family.

Our group lined up, waiting for Shepherd's gang and the Socs.

Soon we heard the laughter coming from Tim Shepherd's gang. Surprisingly, Curly was there with him. He was usually in prison or juvenille detention. I noticed there were more of them than usual, and I realized Tim had called in reinforcements.

The backup guys looked like they were in it just for the fight. I doubted they even knew what we were fighting for. They were mean looking, and that scared me.

"Hey, Darry." Tim said to Darry.

"Hello, Tim." Darry said and they shook hands.

"Ya'll ready?" Tim asked us, and a loud cheer went out. Oh, yeah. We were ready.

The Socs' cars pulled up ten minutes later. They were almost late, and I was wishing they had chickened out.

I hated rumbles, and I knew with this one, everyone was out for blood.


	14. Rumble!

The Socs got out of their cars. I wasn't ready for this. Darry and Soda both took a quick glance at me, and then they turned back to the Socs.

Blood. It was written on their faces. They looked at me, knowing I was the one to blame. Then they looked at Dallas, equally hating him.

I shouldn't be here. None of us should be. But I shouldn't because I should be dead. That would have made things simpler. It would have made my life easier.

Darry stepped up to them, as did another one of them.

"I'll take you." Darry said. The guy in front of him, their supposed best guy, nodded and smiled.

They walked around in circles, staring each other down, both preparing to make their move. I was scared. Within minutes I'd be in the middle of the biggest rumble we'd ever had. I didn't think I was ready for it, but I had no choice but to fight.

The seconds seemed like hours. And then, surprising us, Darry made the first move, and the rumble was on.

Johnny and I looked at each other quickly. We both usually helped each other out, and we knew this one wouldn't be any different.

Johnny and I picked out a smaller Soc, and made our move. I kicked him in the stomach, while Johnny punched him in the face.

The guy went down, and we had our first fight won. Two against one wasn't fair, but it was how we got by.

Steve was behind us, digging into one of the Socs. He wasn't just going to hit him and move on to the next guy. He was going to take each one down so they'd never get up. He played dirty, and no one wanted to mess with him.

Dallas was holding his own fairly well. His side must have hurt because he was gritting his teeth. He punched and kicked and was all over the place. But, like Steve, he wasn't going to let the Soc go easily.

Two-Bit had a look of rage on his face. It was scary to see him in a rumble. He was hitting guys one by one, not taking the time to see who he was hitting. That could be dangerous for us.

Soda was punching guys left and right. I didn't want to leave Johnny, but Soda needed my help. Johnny looked over at me, saw where I was looking, and nodded his agreement. We'd come that close that we knew what the other was thinking.

I ran over to Soda, punching one of the guys that was really causing him problems. Soda looked relieved and continued to take down the main guy.

I took off after I had helped Soda. I saw that Johnny and Curly were working together. Before I could make a choice for myself, one of the Socs made one for me.

I was knocked to the ground. I was surprised I hadn't been picked out sooner. The Soc kicked me in the ribs, and I yelped out with pain. I had just broken my ribs, and they were still mending. I doubt they'd heal right now.

I tried to stand, but I wasn't quick enough. I kicked, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Luckily, Darry had my back.

Darry took the Soc by the shoulder and punched him in the face, knocking the guy out cold. I stood as quickly as my aching body would allow me. Darry nodded at me, and then moved on to two new guys for him. I knew he'd have my back, but I hoped he wouldn't forget about me.

I took on a guy who didn't look too big. Luckily, I had surprised him, so that helped me. I punched him in the face, and he went stumbling backwards. He came back with a hit that knocked the wind out of me, and when I looked up, I froze.

The guy had a knife, and he was ready to use it. As if on key, almost everyone pulled out a blade. Even Soda had one. Darry didn't, but he didn't need one. He was too fast to give the guy a chance to reach his pocket.

But the problem was, I didn't have one.

I stood back up and the guy continued. He jabbed at me, and I backed up. Guys were cutting each other and blood was everywhere. This would be a final moment for all of us.

Dallas looked like an expert at it. He was jabbing at his opponent, and although the other guy had a knife too, Dallas was winning against him. I didn't know how he did it. He was full of surprises, but he was such a hood in his own way that I wouldn't put anything past him.

The Soc I was fighting sliced at me, and I tried to avoid every blow. I held up my arm to protect myself, and was rewarded with a thick cut on my forearm.

I held my arm, wincing with pain. I couldn't let this guy get the best of me.

I looked around for an old bottle or pipe. There was nothing that could help me. We moved around, the Soc chasing me and me running away.

I was able to get away for a long enough time to get a fallen tree limb. It wouldn't be much, but it'd help.

When the Soc I was fighting approached, I stuck out the branch. I swung at him and he backed up. At least I was on the offense now.

With a final blow, I hit the guy upside the head and he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He was out cold and I stole his blade.

I looked around for someone to fight, but noticed that we were thinning out a lot. People had chickened out, and I didn't blame them. I had thought of it a time or two myself.

Two of the Socs saw me, and came after me. I whimpered with fear and turned and ran.

Instead of staying in the lot, I ran away. It was probably stupid of me, but I didn't want them anywhere near me. I knew I was a fast runner, so maybe I'd get lucky and they'd be slow.

No such luck.

They chased me, and before I got to our house, I was out of breath.

If I hadn't had broken ribs and a bleeding arm, I could have run for hours. But I wasn't in the shape I should have been in.

"Greaser!" The Socs yelled, and I tried to run again, but I couldn't.

I backed away as they came closer. I didn't want to have anything to do with them, but it seemed I had no other choice.

"Hey, grease. What were you runnin' for?" His voice was deep and menacing. I didn't want to be here. I wished for Darry or Soda to come save me.

I gathered my strength up, and ran. They were close on my heels, but I decided I had to be back at the lot.

Soon before I got to the lot, a loud roar came over the whole lot. Someone had won, and I wondered who.

When the guys came into view, I knew we had won. It felt good, and I was happy for us.

I ran into the lot, and saw the gang. Everyone was bloody and bruised, but through the pain, they were smiling victoriously.

I stopped when I got into the lot. I figured the guys had stopped by now, since they had lost.

Darry looked around, probably for me. I gave him a small wave and he saw me. He came running up to me.

"You okay?" He asked as he approached. Darry had a black eye and a cut on his forehead. He didn't look as bad as most of us, but I figured that was because no one wanted to mess with him, and whoever did, got what they deserved.

Before I could answer, someone yelled Darry's name.

"I'll be back." He said over his shoulder as he ran to Steve, who had called Darry's name.

I backed up, planning on going home, when I felt my t-shirt split in two. A cold metal cut into my back in a long line. I gasped, too surprised to even cry out in pain. They'd been waiting on me. They knew Darry'd leave. They came back.

One of them placed their foot on my back and pushed me to the ground. I didn't need much help, though, because I was already going down.

"That's what you get, you greaser." One of them said, and then they were gone.

I was numb to the pain. For some reason, I didn't feel it. I looked around. I wasn't unconscious, and I wasn't dead. So how come I couldn't feel it? I could move. I could breathe. But I was cold and numb.

I saw why Darry was called over. Soda was out cold on the ground. I got up and walked over to him.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounding weird.

"He just passed out. He got a little cut on his arm, but nothing bad. He's just worn out, I guess." Darry said.

He scooped Soda up and we all walked home.

I sat down on the couch, exhausted.

Darry worked on Soda first, since he had passed out and everyone wouldn't hear of getting helped first. Two-Bit looked awful. His hand was split open and his lip was swollen. The right side of his face was turning purple, and he had a strange limp.

Steve wasn't bad. He had a cut on his side that was bleeding a lot, but other than a black eye, he was fine.

Johnny looked okay, because Dallas took care of him. He had a sore side, from a few broken ribs, but that was about it. His face was bloody from a cut on his forehead. It wasn't bad, though.

Dallas looked bloody, but he was smiling. I think his bullet wound reopened, but he didn't care. He had a cut on his cheek and bruises showed up along his arms.

And there I sat, bleeding like a stuck pig. But I didn't tell anyone. I didn't care. I didn't hurt. Besides, I deserved it anyway.

When Darry finished up Dallas, the last of his patients, he turned to me.

"Are you hurt, Pony?" He asked, looking around for the damage.

He noticed my arm.

"Come over here so we can wash that up." He said, motioning to the sink.

I stood and everyone gasped at the red stain on the couch. What was the big deal?

"Pony. . .what happened?" The now-conscious Soda asked.

Before I could answer, I passed out cold.


	15. TwoBit and The Note

**Darry's POV**

I dove forward, catching Pony before he fell face-first on the the hard floor. What happened to him!

I gathered his limp body in my arms and laid him back on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping someone had the answer.

"I don't know." Was the only answer I got.

I turned Pony over gently, and saw the source of the problem. Blood was gushing out of the back of his shirt. I lifted it, and saw something that made my stomach churn.

A deep cut went down Pony's back. It wasn't very long, but the depth of it was bone-chilling.

"Dallas, would you go to the store and get some more supplies for us? We're running low."

"All right. Steve, come with me. No one goes anywhere alone. You hear?" Dallas said before walking out. It was agreed.

Soda crept close by.

"Soda, get me an old towel or something." We had to clog the bleeding.

"Ya'll, I hate to leave you like this, but my mama will get worried if I'm not home before too long." Two-Bit said.

"It's okay, man. Go home." I said absent-mindedly.

"Johnny, you want to come home with me?" Two-Bit asked.

"Sure." He said. They left with Johnny looking worriedly behind him.

Soda came back with the towel and a little warm water on it.

"We have to take him to the hospital, Darry." He said.

"No." I replied.

"What! Look at him, Darry. He's bleeding to death! We can't just put a bandage over something like that. He needs stitches."

"No."

"Why not? Darry, if you don't, I will."

"We can't!" I yelled.

That stopped him for a minute. He looked at Pony, and then back at me.

"Okay, what's going on?" Soda asked.

I sighed. I knew I'd have to tell him.

"Because. . . Dr. Stevenson told me if Pony had to go back to the hospital within a month of the last time, that he'd call social services on us. He suspected me of abusing him. He didn't call the social services last time, but he gave me the warning."

"But he's hurt, Darry! We have to do something."

"But what if we took him to the hospital? They'd call social services. If they took one look at all the scars on his body, they'd think I am unfit to be his guardian. They'd take him away, and that would kill him quicker than that wound on his back."

Soda slumped into the arm chair.

"What are we going to do about this?" He asked, looking at me for the answer.

"I don't know. We'll just patch him up the best we can and then hope he heals."

The door opened and Dallas and Steve walked in.

"We got some bandages, band aids, rubbing alcohol, and peroxide." Dallas announced.

"Good. Hand 'em over." I said, taking the bandages first.

When Dallas caught site of Pony's cut, he spoke up.

"Are you just going to put a bandage on that?" He asked.

"I was planning on it." I said.

"Why aren't you taking him to the hospital?" Steve asked.

So I told them what I told Soda. They were equally as mad, but Dallas was quick to react.

"Did your mom sew?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"Can you get me her sewing kit, if you still have it, that is."

"Soda, take over." I said, getting up to go to Mom and Dad's room.

I walked down the hall and to their room. I gingerly opened the door, being overcome with emotions just as I opened the door.

It was the same as it had been. We hadn't moved much. I had taken some of Dad's clothes for my own when money got tight, but that was about it.

I kneeled down to reach under the bed, where Mom had kept her sewing kit. I found it and pulled it out and set it lightly on the bed.

I gently wiped the dust that had covered it over the past eight months.

"Thanks, Mom." I said before walking out and going back to the living room.

"Okay, I got it." I said upon entrance to the living room. Pony was stirring feverishly and mumbling about "don't punish them." Who that was, I didn't know.

"Give it to me." Dallas ordered. I handed them to him, not wanting to let go.

"What are you going to do, Dallas?" Soda asked.

"I'm going to sew him up." He said, as though it was a normal thing.

"What! But you're no doctor." Soda exclaimed.

"And you won't take him to one. Look, I've been to New York. You kind of have to learn these things. It becomes second nature." Dallas explained.

"We'll trust you, Dallas." I said. God, I hoped he knew what he was doing.

Soda looked at me like I was nuts, but didn't say anything about it.

Dallas sat down on the couch by Pony and took off Pony's shirt.

"You might want to hold him for me, Darry." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

I came around and placed my hands on Pony's shoulders, holding him down to the couch.

"Okay. Here goes." Dallas said, and poked Mom's needle into Pony's flesh.

Pony whimpered in his unconscious state and flung his arm toward Dallas. I caught it and held it back down to the couch.

Dallas was quick; I'd give him that. His stitches were small and neat, and I wondered how someone like Dallas could do something like that.

Pony whined as Dallas worked. He was almost done now, so he wouldn't have to suffer long.

"Done." Dallas announced.

I sighed with relief, thankful he was finished.

"You want me to do his arm?" Dallas asked, looking at the bloody arm that had gone unnoticed.

"Oh. You probably should, just in case." I said, though I wasn't sure I could stand hearing Pony suffer any longer.

Dallas took Pony's arm in his hand.

"You might want to hold him again." Dallas said, and I retook my place.

"Ow! Stop!" Pony said as Dallas poked into his arm. Though still unconscious, he could feel everything like he was awake.

Tears spilled from his closed lids, and I felt his pain. Why did he have to suffer like this? He didn't deserve any of this.

"Okay. I'm done." Dallas announced.

"Thanks, Dally." I said, trying to smile, though I felt sick to my stomach.

"You guys better make sure he doesn't move around too much, or those stitches will come loose."

"Okay." I agreed.

"I'm heading out for the night. You want to follow, Steve?"

"Sure, man." Steve looked a little green-around-the-gills.

"See you guys later." Soda said, though I don't think he was even conscious of doing so.

"See you!" Dallas called, and I soon heard Steve quietly being sick outside.

**Soda's POV**

"Should we keep him here or bring him to our room?" I asked Darry.

"We'd better get him to bed. That way you can sleep comfortably and keep an eye on him." He responded.

"That's true."

Darry lightly took Pony in his arms, and the love in his eyes for Pony shown brighter than the full moon outside. Darry worried so much about Pony, and so did I. I just wish Pony didn't have to suffer through the worst of it.

I followed Darry as he brought Pony to our room. He laid him gently on the bed and turned to me.

"Get me if he needs anything, okay?" He said.

"All right."

He turned back to look at Pony and there was sadness in his eyes.

"Good night, Soda."

"'Night, Darry."

He walked past me and back to his room.

I laid down next to Pony. He began to whimper, and I placed a loving arm around him. He still whimpered, and it tore at me. Why did Pony have to go through this?

Soon I fell asleep with my arm around Pony.

"Soda!" I heard someone scream. I jolted upright, awakened by the scream.

It was Ponyboy.

"Pony! What is it?" I exclaimed. He was unconscious and having another nightmare.

"Darry! Darry! Soda!" He screamed.

Hating to leave him, I reluctantly got up and got Darry.

I ran into his room and shook him.

"Darry! Wake up!"

He got up with a fist thrown in the air. If I hadn't been careful, I probably would have been punched in the face.

"Darry. It's Pony!" I said.

"What? What is it?"

"He's having another nightmare. Come on!"

Darry got up and almost beat me out the door. We both went flying into our room, finding Pony tossing around in his bed.

"Soda, hold him steady. He can't be moving around like that or those stitches will come loose!"

"Okay."

I got on the bed, and held Pony by the shoulder. He still kicked his legs out, but his upper body had stilled.

"Pony! It's okay, baby." Darry said, stroking Pony's wet hair.

"No, no. Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

Darry and I looked at each other, both realizing at the same time that Pony was reliving one of the attacks.

"No! Don't hurt them! They didn't do anything! Please! Just hurt me instead! Don't hurt my brothers!"

Darry's eyes filled with tears at the last outburst. Pony had suffered because he didn't want the Socs hurting me and Darry.

Though Pony had told the cop the story, he had left out this detail. I wondered if there was anything else? I had yet to tell Darry about it, fearing I wouldn't be able to get the words out.

Pony began to sob, and he'd wince with pain every few minutes, like someone was still beating him.

"It's okay. It's okay." Darry said between his own sobs.

All three of us were crying by then. Darry and I were crying because Pony had to be the one who suffered, and we weren't able to take away his pain. Pony was crying from the horrible memories that haunted him all day long.

If the next day hadn't been a Saturday, we probably would have taken the day off anyway. We didn't get any sleep because we tried to calm Pony, but it never worked.

Pony had only woke up once, and he hadn't said anything then. He just looked around the room, then at me and Darry. Then he closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

Darry and I sat at the kitchen table. For once, I was drinking coffee, because I had no energy for the day ahead.

We were about to go check on Pony again, when Dallas came in carrying Two-Bit.

"You guys still have those supplies?" He asked.

We nodded and I got up to get the supplies.

**Dallas' POV**

Damn it! I can't take these Socs anymore. What is their problem? They beat up Pony almost half a dozen times, and even me once. But Two-Bit, too? This is getting way too out of hand.

Darry worked on Two-Bit for a minute, and then asked the dreaded question.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I found him over by the movies all beat up. He was unconscious then, and only regained consciousness once since I got to him. I figured I'd bring him to you guys, since he doesn't have enough money to pay any hospital bills."

Darry nodded. He fixed Two-Bit up with a bandage on his forehead, and some ice on his side. Two-Bit had a few broken ribs, and a bunch of bruises. But other than the cut on his head, he didn't look too bad.

"Darry? Soda?" We heard a weak voice speak. I figured it was Pony. Darry and Soda looked at each other and quickly got up to check on Pony. I hoped the kid was okay.

**Darry's POV**

Soda and I stepped into their room and found Pony looked around the room. He looked worried because no one was in there with him. When his eyes rested on us, he sighed with relief.

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Bad." He replied.

"I know, honey. It'll get better soon." Soda said as he sat by Pony on their bed.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh, Two-Bit got beat up by the Socs. He's okay, though."

Pony shut his eyes tightly, and clenched his fists.

"Pony? What is it?" I said, concerned with his sudden change.

I thought he was just angry about the Socs, but then tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"It's. . .my fault." He said.

"What! Pony, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything. You..."

"Guys, you may want to see this." Dallas said from the doorway, holding a piece of paper.

I got up reluctantly and took the piece of paper from Dallas' hands.

"I found it in Two-Bit's pocket." Dallas said.

The note read: "This isn't over."


	16. Sick

**Soda's POV**

"What does it say, Darry?" I asked, stepping closer.

I read over his shoulder. _This isn't over._

A chill ran through my body. Not over? But we beat them. We won the rumble. Why can't it be over?

"What is it?" Pony's quiet voice spoke out.

"Nothing, baby." I said, stepping back over to him.

"Let me see." He said, as his eyes began to droop.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." I pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"I wanna...I want to see..."

I looked over at Darry who was watching Pony with a worried look. He didn't want him to see it either.

"It's about me, isn't it?" His groggy voice spoke again.

"No. No, baby. Stop worrying about it. Just sleep." Darry said, turning away.

Pony shifted uncomfortably. Dallas stepped out of the room.

"You feel okay, honey?" I asked, touching his forehead. It was warm, but not to the point of fever.

"No. Let me see the note." His voice turned pleading, and I could hardly deny him of what he wanted.

I looked back at Darry, but he wouldn't look at us. He was staring at the paper in his hands.

I was worried, because Darry looked worried. And if he was worried, then I'd better be worried.

"Darry?" Pony said.

Darry turned from out of his daze.

"Yeah, Pony?" Darry replied, looking him in the eye.

"Let me see it." Ponyboy said.

Darry looked at me, and I nodded. He'd need to know.

Darry slowly stepped forward and handed it to Pony. He took it from him and read that one sentence. That one sentence that meant so much.

Pony made a quiet whimpering sound, which I know we weren't supposed to hear. But we did.

"It's okay, baby. No one will hurt you. We're all here, okay? You're fine, Pony. No one will get you." Darry said, sitting down on the bed by him.

"I know. I'm fine." Pony said, though I knew he wasn't.

"Go to sleep, baby." I said again, noticing how he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Okay." He turned over, but not before I could see the flash of fear in his eyes.

**Pony's POV**

I'm so cold. Why is so cold in here? It's the summer time. Why isn't it warm enough?

I looked over and saw Soda laying in bed with no covers over him. How can he stand it?

I began shivering and my teeth were chattering. I pulled at all the blankets, and covered up. I made my own little cocoon out of the blankets, but I still wasn't very warm.

I soon began to fall asleep, only to dream of living in a frigid area, and feeling all the more cold.

I opened my eyes. The room was spinning. What's going on?

Darry walked in with only his jeans on(**drools**).

"Pony?" He said.

I couldn't answer through my chattering teeth.

Darry placed one of his large hands on my forehead, testing my temperature.

"God, Pony. You're burning up. Let me go get the thermometer."

Thermometer? What does he need that for? I'm freezing. I can't be burning up.

Before Darry returned, I had fallen back into my dizzy, cold, state.

I don't remember much after that point. Only these bits and pieces.

I woke up, barely opening my eyes, and someone place a glass of juice to my lips. I drank heavily. I couldn't seem to get enough of it. But all too soon, someone took it away.

I whimpered, wanting more.

"Sorry, baby. I don't want you getting sick from only having fluids in you." Someone with a deep voice said, brushing my hair back.

"D-dad?" I said, my voice hoarse and weak.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, but then I fell asleep again.

**Steve's POV**

This has got to stop. First, they beat up Pony a hundred times, and now he's sick with fever. When will this end? I'm just surprised they haven't been back yet. It's been a week. It'll come sooner or later. I know that much.

Soda has been worried sick. Pony's been in and out of consciousness for the past four days. He's been asleep more than awake and they've been having a horrible time trying to keep his fever down. They can't get him to take any medicine, since he's been asleep. All he does is sleep, and when he's awake, he's always drinking something. Poor kid hasn't even had a decent meal in forever.

I walked down to the DX to see Soda. He'd taken over his usual jobs finally. I wouldn't complain to him, but it was kind of getting on my nerves how I was the only one working all the time. Well, he had a good excuse.

"Hey, Soda." I said as I came up to him.

"Hey." He said quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter, man?" I said, noting the bags under his eyes.

"I haven't gotten a chance to sleep much. Pony was having a nightmare last night. We couldn't break him out of it. Darry took the day off today to take care of him. I guess he doesn't trust the gang as much. He's taken off less than me anyway. Sorry about that, by the way."

"No problem, man." I replied.

"Why don't you go home and take a nap? I'll close for you."

"It'd be nice, but I can't afford it."

"Man, I'm doing it for free."

Soda looked at me quickly, and when he realized I was serious, a few tears shone in his eyes.

"Thanks, man." He said coming up and clapping me on the back.

"It's nothing. You'll be closing up soon anyway. Now, don't let me catch you taking care of Pony instead of sleeping. If I come over there, you better be asleep, or I'll beat the tar out of you."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks again, man."

I was glad to help Soda out. I didn't have any reason for the money anyway. It was just another excuse to be away from home.

**Darry's POV**

Soda walked in the door, and I was surprised to see him home. I was almost asleep in the arm chair when he came in.

"Hey, how's Pony?" He said first thing.

"I don't know. I got him to drink some more, but there hasn't been any improvement, really. His temperature went down a little. Now it's 102."

"Dang, that's still awfully hot."

"What are you doing home so early anyway?" I asked.

"Steve made me go home since I was dead on my feet." He chuckled, then went to the couch and stretched out.

I watched Soda. How come he could always relax under these circumstances when I couldn't? I envied him.

He must have felt my eyes on him, because he looked over at me.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" He said.

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Darry. I know you. When something's bothering you, you try to hide it, but you're not very good at it."

"Okay, okay. Pony. . .he. . .he thought I was Dad." I said.

"So do a lot of people. What's wrong with that?" Soda asked, confused.

"I just. . . I hate the thought that he's so out of it that he doesn't even remember they're gone. And if he doesn't. . .I just don't want to have to tell him that again."

Soda watched me a second, reading my thoughts. It was strange how he did that. He could just look at someone and feel what they were feeling, and know what they're thinking.

"Darry, he'll remember. It's something that we all can never forget. He's just sick right now. He'll get better soon, though." He reassured me.

"I hope so, Soda."

I got up and went to check on Pony. He was sleeping, or unconscious, and he started shivering all over again.

I climbed into the bed with him, and wrapped my arms around him, trying to warm my sick and cold brother.


	17. It's All My Fault

**Pony's POV**

I felt the arm wrap around me. I began to panic. They were back! I whined and squirmed, trying to break the Soc's hold.

"Sh. It's okay. You're safe, baby." I heard a deep, soothing voice speak from behind me. I figured it wasn't the Socs, but Darry.

Darry stroked my hair and I began to calm down. My heart beat regularly now, and I knew I was okay.

"Darry?" I choked out.

"I'm here, Pony." He replied.

"I'm c-c-cold."

Darry wrapped his arms tighter around me and I stopped shaking so much.

"Do you think you could take some medicine for me? You'll feel better once you do." Darry asked.

I nodded my consent, and Darry got up to get Soda and the medicine.

"I'll hold him up; you just get the medicine in his mouth and give him some water to wash it down." Darry said.

"Okay. Hey, Pony." He said as he sat by my bed.

"Hey." I said quietly.

Darry lifted me up and held me against him. I was limp, unable to even hold my posture to sit up. Darry placed a hand on my back and one on my chest to hold my upright.

"You ready?" Soda asked.

I nodded and he placed the pills in my mouth.

Soda set the glass against my lips and I drank, trying to force the pills down my throat.

I got them down, but drank too much water. I began to cough.

"Good job, baby." Soda said as Darry patted me on the back to stop my choking.

I slumped against Darry, completely exhausted from such a simple task.

"You can go back to sleep now, honey." Soda said.

Darry slipped his arms under me and laid me down on the bed and covered me up. I had gotten a chill from being uncovered for those few minutes.

Soda and Darry got up to leave, but I made a whimpering sound and they turned around.

"Pony? You okay?" Darry asked.

"Ssstay. Please." I said, though I was already nearly asleep.

"Okay." Darry climbed in bed from behind me and placed an arm around me. Soda got in on my other side, and threw his arm across my chest. I felt safe and warm with my two brothers with me. It was just what I needed to get better.

* * *

Hot! Why am I so hot? I felt covers on me, and I pushed them away. Sweat poured down my face and neck and I couldn't get enough air. 

I looked over and saw Darry and Soda were still in bed, sleeping soundly. It was the middle of the night, but I still crawled out of bed. I got up and went to the bathroom and began to take a cold shower.

**Soda's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was just going to try and fall back asleep. No sense getting up now. It was still dark out. I reached out for Pony, but all I found was Darry.

"Pony!" I gasped, looking around for Pony.

Darry woke up at the sound of my voice.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Pony's gone!"

"What!" He got up and ran into the living room and kitchen, finding no trace of Pony. We both panicked, but then we both noticed a light on in the bathroom.

"He got up?" I asked.

"I guess so."

"But earlier he couldn't even sit up by himself."

"Maybe the medicine worked." Darry suggested.

"That well?" I couldn't believe that that would be it.

"I don't know. It's the only thing I can think of."

We went back to bed, and waited for Pony to come out of the bathroom to make sure he was okay.

Soon Pony came out of the bathroom and back in our room.

He was wet from taking a shower, and when he saw us, he kind of stumbled back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said, climbing back in to bed.

"Are you all right?" Darry asked him, touching Pony's forehead.

"Yeah. I feel fine." It was such a dramatic change. It was nothing short of miraculous** (there you go, RockerLane)**

**Dallas****' POV**

The cops came around again today. Surprisingly, they hadn't taken me into custody yet. They were letting me off the hook since I only shot for defense, not for murder. Hell, I'd never killed anyone before. But I didn't really care that I had now. The bastard deserved to die.

I wouldn't mind going to jail. I've been so many times that it's become a second home to me. But I wouldn't appreciate them trying to put me away for murder when Bob could have just as easily murdered me. I just happened to have better aim.

The Socs still haven't made their come-back. I keep expecting it, but nothing has happened yet. I'm glad, but I'm always prepared for them when they want to rumble again.

**Johnny's POV**

I've been staying with Two-Bit a lot lately. I'm afraid to leave my house alone, for fear of the Socs jumping me or something. Two-Bit doesn't seem to mind. Other nights I stay with the Curtises, but not for too long, because I basically get ignored there. I don't mind, because Pony is so sick and he needs all the attention. But it gets boring after a while.

I walked into Pony's room again. I was looking after him while Darry and Soda worked. For once, they were going to try and get a full day's work in. That rarely happens, or at least not with both of them at the same time.

Pony was feeling better, but Darry and Soda made him stay in bed, so he wouldn't pull his stitches loose. Dallas said they could come out around next week. Pony kind of freaked when he saw the thread in his arm. But Darry and Soda reassured him that it was okay. I think he's still a little scared at seeing his arm in stitches. He should see his back.

"Hey, Pony." I said as I came to sit by him on his bed. He was just staring at the ceiling again. He always does that. I never did figure out what was so fascinating about the ceiling.

"Hey." Pony said quietly. He was still pretty silent. I worried about him. We all did. I think even Dallas worried about him, but I know he'd never say anything about it.

I looked over at Pony.

"Are you okay, man?" I asked.

"Why do people keep asking me that? I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"Pony yelled. He turned over and buried his face in one of his pillows.

I flinched at his scream. I hadn't expected such a reaction. And because of it, I knew he was anything but okay.

I stayed with him until Darry came home. For once, he came home before Soda. He walked in, carrying a carton of chocolate ice cream.

"Hey, Johnnycake. You want some ice cream? I bought Pony's favorite to try and cheer him up.

"Darry? Can I talk to you a minute?" I said. Darry looked at me, and I was saddened to see the joy erased from his face.

"What is it?" He said as he sat down in the arm chair, forgetting the ice cream in his hands.

"Pony kind of blew up on me today. I asked him if he was okay, and he yelled something about being tired of being asked that and everything. He said he was fine, but because of that, I got the feeling that he wasn't."

Darry nodded, and I saw something close to relief written on his face.

"Thanks, Johnny." He said, and got up to go check on Pony.

**Darry's POV**

I walked over to Pony, who had his face buried in one of his pillows. I could tell he was crying. I sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

He flinched at my touch, and then calmed at the familiarity of my touch.

"Pony?" I said. He wouldn't turn over.

I finally took hold of his shoulder and turned him to face me.

He tried to hide his face from my view. He covered his face with his hands, but not before I could see the tears that continued to stream down his face.

I picked up for a hug, but he shoved at my chest and continued to lie across the bed, burying his face anywhere he could, as long as I couldn't see it.

"Pony, it's okay." I said, trying again to comfort him.

"No! It's not okay! Everyone's pretending that it is, but it isn't! It's all my fault, and nothing you do can change that!" He screamed, his voice breaking over the sobs.

What was he talking about? This wasn't his fault. It was the Socs.

Or was it?

**Pony's POV**

_Flashback_

I walked into my classroom, like any normal day. It was time for math class and today we were doing a basic ruling of statistics. I was still in a room full of Socs. I hated that feeling, but most people had accepted me by now. They don't like me any more, though.

I sat down at my desk and looked around the room. Everyone was here it seemed. The teacher walked in and we started class.

Class was boring, as usual. Half way through, the teacher started asking us questions.

One of the kids in my class, Robert, I think, was the smartest of all of us. He kept raising his hand for all the answers, and he knew them all. Except the last one.

"Statistics have shown that the number of rapes goes up during the summer, as well as ice cream sales. Can you make a connection between the two?"

Robert raised his hand yet again.

"Maybe because there are things in ice cream that make people worse than usual." He tried.

What? I thought to myself. That doesn't make any sense.

"No, I don't think it's that." The teacher said.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Pony." She said, pointing to me.

"It's seasonal."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that it depends on the season."

"You got it." I ended up with an A in that class.

Robert was big on his intelligence. Everyone knew that he was smarter than the rest of us, but that one thing stumped him.

After class, I walked down the hall, grinning from ear-to-ear. Then, Robert came up to me with his friends behind me.

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you, Greaser?" He said, his voice as cold as ice.

"No." I said as they pinned me against the wall.

"Yeah, right. You're going to pay for that, Greaser."

"I didn't think you'd be able to do the math." I said, daring to sound braver than I was.

Robert punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the ground, doubling over.

"That's just a taste of it, Greaser."

"And it tastes like ice cream." I said without any breath.

He kicked me in the ribs and then stomped off, too stupid to come up with a good enough come back.

Later that day, I was talking to one of the girls in my class. Her name was Cherry, or at least that's what people called her since she has red hair.

"Wow. You seem so smart." She said, after I told her about how I'm not really supposed to be in these classes since I'm so young.

Just then, Robert came through the door. He saw me with Cherry and his eyes blazed with anger.

"You talking to my girl?" He asked, his voice deadly.

"I didn't know you could own someone." I said.

"Bob, stop." Cherry said.

"You stay away from her, Greaser. You know what you are? You're nothing. And you always will be." He said, grabbing Cherry's arm and storming outside.

"Well at least I'm not white trash." I said to his back. I didn't know where I'd gotten my strength from, but I had had enough with this guy.

He turned back to me, about to hit me, but then he smiled and stopped.

"No. You ain't worth the time. I'll get you later, Grease. When you're least expecting it."

I had been living in fear ever since.

_End of Flashback_

It was my fault. No matter what they tried to say. It was all my fault.


	18. The Search

**Soda's POV**

I came inside our house when I got back from work. No one was in the living room, so I went into the room Pony and I shared, praying that no one had left him alone.

Darry was sitting beside Pony who had his face buried in his pillow. I could hear him crying, though the pillow drowned out most of the sound. I was confused as to why Darry wasn't holding him, and since he wasn't, I had an urge to do so for him.

I walked into the room and Darry looked up at me. His eyes were sad and I wondered what was going on.

Darry stood and motioned for me to follow him. We went into the living room and that's when Darry told me what was going on.

"Pony's blaming himself." He said.

"What? Why?" I said.

"I don't know. He blew up at Johnny and then he yelled at me. I don't know what's wrong. He needs someone to talk to. I was figuring you could."

"Well, if he wasn't telling Johnny anything, I doubt he'll tell me much."

"It's worth a shot."

"Why weren't you comforting him?" I asked before I walked out of the room.

"What?" Darry sounded confused.

"When Pony was crying, you weren't holding him or anything."

"He wouldn't let me. I tried before, but I pushed away from me."

"Oh."

"Trust me, I wanted to."

"Okay, Darry."

I turned back around and went into our room.

I sat down on the bed beside Pony.

"Hey, kiddo." I said.

I got no response in return.

"Pony, talk to me. What's going on?"

"It's all my fault." He said.

"What is?"

"Everything! It's my fault Bob died, it's my fault Dallas and Two-Bit got hurt. It's my fault."

"Pony, look at me." I turned his face so he'd have to look at me.

"This is not your fault. Those Socs are a bunch of jerks who like to mess with people's heads. And this time, they took things too far. Bob died because he did something stupid. You're lucky it wasn't you."

"But that's just it! It should have been me! Dallas shouldn't have gotten shot. I should have been shot, and I wasn't. This all started because of me. Why do I do such stupid things? Darry's right, I don't use my head."

"No, Pony. You do use your head." Darry said from the doorway.

He stepped inside and sat on the bed with us.

"I don't! If I had used my head I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, getting the picture that he might have done something after all.

Pony sighed. This wasn't easy for him.

"They're getting back at me for something I did." He said.

"What did you do?" I asked, thinking of nothing that could add up to all the pain Pony's been through.

"I. . . Bob was one of the smartest kids at school. Everyone knew it, and he didn't mind telling them if they didn't. He was always getting A's and he'd get all the answers right during class. But one day, he got stumped in math class. We were going over some statistics, and he gave an answer, but it wasn't right. I knew it, and he got jealous."

"Pony, that's nothing for him to beat you up over." Darry argued.

"That wasn't it. After class, he threatened me. He was mad that I got the right answer, and I just kept shoving that fact in his face and made rude remarks that only made him madder. Then, later in the day, I talked to his girlfriend. I didn't know they were dating. When he saw us together, he got mad again. Again, I said mean things and he was about to hit me, but he was going to wait, and make me suffer through it. I'd been terrified since that day."

Pony wiped at his eyes.

"So, that's why it's my fault." He finished.

Darry and I looked at each other, both feeling the same fear. If this was how they repaid Pony for what he did, then they're more dangerous than I thought.

"Pony, that still doesn't make sense. You didn't do anything that wrong." I said.

"But that's why they're doing this. And now, they're doing it because Bob died."

I leaned over and was prepared to hug him, but he turned away.

"Pony?" I said.

"No." Was all he said in response.

I looked over at Darry and his face showed "I told you."

We got up and left Pony, worrying about him.

**Pony's POV**

I need to do something. I have to take action against this. The gang can't keep suffering when it should only be me. What if it's Soda or Darry next? I can't bear to see one of them hurt because of me.

They can't get close to me. I can't let them! I decided the only thing to do was run away.

Darry and Soda were talking in the kitchen. It was a perfect time to make my escape. I slipped out of bed, and went to my window.

I opened up the window as quietly as I could. It squeaked, and I froze. Soda and Darry must not have noticed, so I went on out.

I had to get away from here, before someone else got hurt.

**Darry's POV**

I finished placing supper on the table. Soda was sitting already, prepared to eat.

"You thin Pony will eat something?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess we could ask."

Just then, Two-Bit and Johnny came through the door.

"I thought I smelled something good." Two-Bit said, taking a place at the table.

"And who invited you?" I asked.

"Me, myself and I. So there." He said, digging in to some fried chicken.

Johnny sat down, but didn't eat anything, fearing that they weren't really invited.

"Go ahead and eat some, Johnnycake. There's plenty." I said to him.

He gave me a small smile and started eating. The kid was too skinny as is.

"You want to go get Pony?" I asked Soda.

"Sure."

He got up and ran to Pony's room. He was back in a few minutes.

"Didn't Pony want some of this delicious food?" Two-Bit asked when Soda stepped inside.

I noticed the paleness of Soda's face, and I wondered what was wrong now.

"Darry. . .he's gone." He said.

"What!" I exclaimed. I ran over to his room, and, sure enough, he was gone.

"You guys know where Dallas and Steve are?" I asked Two-Bit and Johnny.

"Buck's." Johnny said.

"Two-Bit, you and Johnny go get those two. Look at the movies, and tell Steve and Dallas to look somewhere else. Soda, you and I will look over by the park. Remember, no one goes alone."

"What about Pony? He's all alone." Soda said, looking like he was about to cry.

I walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, little buddy. Let's go, guys!" I said, and we all got up to leave. I heard Two-Bit grumbling about not getting to eat, and I thought about slugging him.

Soda and I got into the car and drove off in search of Ponyboy.

**Dallas' POV**

Where the hell has the kid gone now? I thought as Johnny and I searched the streets. Johnny decided to stick with me and Steve and Two-Bit took off together. We were over by the Dingo, and no one we had spoken to had seen him. Even the kid was starting to worry me, and I thought no one could do that.

"Damn it, Johnny, hurry up." I barked.

I saw the hurt in his eyes, and I muttered a curse under my breath. I didn't mean to upset Johnny, but he wasn't fast enough for my taste.

We ended up passing Two-Bit and Steve. Well, they were on the other side of the street.

"Have you seen anything?" I yelled at them.

"No! You?" Two-Bit called back.

"No! Keep looking!" I called, and we ran on.

I was worried that we'd have to go looking at the Socs' side of town. That was the last place we'd want to go, but it may be our only hope.

**Soda's POV**

We ran through the park, looking everywhere for Pony. I was starting to shake with fear. I couldn't imagine the Socs getting into our house without us knowing. But what if they had? I couldn't imagine them attacking Pony again. It was too much for me.

Darry stole glances my way. I think he was worried about me, too. I didn't want to worry him, but I couldn't stop thinking about Pony in danger.

We got to the end of a trail. It was getting dark, and we'd only brought one flash light. I hated lurking around in the dark, but we had to find him.

We stopped to take a breath for a minute.

"Where could he be?" Darry asked the same question that was running through my head. I thought for a minute, a thought coming to mind.

_Flash back_

Pony and I would go to the lake over the summer. Sometimes Darry would come along, too. We both discovered a cool spot, and we'd always go there.

Swimming was one of my favorite things to do, so we'd always go for a swim at the lake. If we crossed the lake, we could get to our favorite spot. For a long time we'd have to take a boat since it was so deep in places. I was worried about Pony, so we'd take a boat out that our neighbor had lent us over the summer when they went away on vacation.

Just on the other side was a secluded area. No one came over there much, and we had named it our own island. I don't think even Darry knew about it. But me and Pony did. If we went deep enough in the woods, we could find the cliff. It was where we could get the best view of the lake. Pony and I would climb up to the top and point out all the places we could see. It wasn't very high, but we could see points of the park that we recognized. That was usually where we'd see if Mom or Dad was coming to get us.

The water on the other side seemed cleaner for some reason, and we'd swim for hours, only to go back home later. It was our own utopia, and we'd spend most of our summer there.

_End of Flashback_

"I know where he is." I said.

"You do!" Darry said, getting excited.

"Yeah. Follow me."

We ran through the woods, coming up on the lake. I saw a lone figure across the lake, heading deeper into the woods.

"Ready for a swim?" I asked Darry. He nodded, and we both got in.

**Thanks for the idea, existing for penguins!**


	19. The Cliff

**Two-Bit's POV**

Where is that kid? The Socs must have gotten him or something. It was the only thing that made sense.

We had searched for an hour and still hadn't seen any sight of him. By now, we had lost Darry and Soda, too. We figured they were still looking, but hadn't found him either. I was worried because if he got into Soc territory, he'd be a gonner for sure.

"What do we do now?" I said when we all met back at the Curtis house.

"I don't know." Steve said, his head in his hands.

Dallas was thinking. He was quiet. So no one bothered him. Maybe he'd think of a plan for us.

I paced the floors. I needed something to do.

Johnny sat quietly on the couch by Steve. Dallas had claimed Darry's chair for his own.

"If they're not here in fifteen minutes, we've got to do something!" I said.

"Calm down, man. I'm thinking." Dallas said, cursing at me for my stupidity.

"I can't help it." I grumbled.

Thoughts of what could have happened to Pony raced through my mind. What if they did have him? Every second we wasted could mean another pain for Ponyboy.

"All right. Here's what we'll do." Dallas spoke up.

I knew he'd have a plan!

**Darry's POV**

We swam through the icy cool water. My arms were getting tired, but fear and love kept me going. I couldn't imagine Pony swimming the whole way across. He had just gotten over an illness and he had stitches in his back. I feared those stitches had come out by now.

We finally made it to the other side. I stopped to catch my breath. I looked over and saw Soda spit out some water.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You?" He said.

"Let's go get Pony." I said without answering him.

Soda led the way. I looked around us, wondering how I couldn't have known about this place. It was so empty and away from the world. I wish I had known about it sooner. Pony and Soda must have come here when they went swimming a lot in the summer.

We climbed through the brush. Every now and then my arm would catch on a briar and I'd get little cuts on my arm. I was immune to the pain because all I wanted was to see Pony. Nothing else mattered.

It was dark in these woods. It didn't help any that the sun was almost all the way down. I wondered how Pony was able to get through.

We came upon a clearing in the woods. A large opening spread out before us. Inside was a largemountain-like hill. It had rock lining to it, but at the topwasa light spreading of grass.An old rope was dangling overthe cliff and climbing it was Ponyboy.

"Pony!" I exclaimed.

**Pony's POV**

I was startled by the calling of my name. How did they find me? How did they know I'd go here? Soda must have thought of this since Darry didn't know anything about it.

I continued climbing. They couldn't come get me. I'd pull the rope up when I got to the top. That'd show them. I'd stay up there on the top until the Socs forgot about me, and everyone else did, too.

"Pony!" Soda screamed.

I ignored them. My hands were burning. Water dripped off my clothes and now to the ground below me. The cliff here wasn't that high, but it was enough to do some damage if you fell.

The clean path that Soda and I had made to the top was gone, so now all I could use was the rope and climb the side of it. We had placed the rope there in case of emergencies. And we thought we were tough if we climbed down the side.

The old rope was cutting at my hands. I couldn't hang on for long if my hands kept hurting like they did.

I was about to get to the top when I heard a snapping noise. I fell a little farther down, and I realized that the rope was breaking. I should have known. It was old when we first started using it.

I clung to the sides of the rock wall. Then, with one last snapping sound, the rope broke off completely.

"Pony!" My brothers' voices called out together.

I wouldn't call for help. I couldn't. I didn't deserve help. But I was starting to get scared stiff.

**Soda's POV**

Oh, my God. I thought to myself. He's going to fall! I knew that rope wouldn't hold.

Darry moved to climb up the wall, but I held out an arm to stop him.

"Darry, that won't help any. You'll both get stuck up there." I said.

"Well, then what do we do?" He asked.

I thought for a minute. What about the path? It was probably hidden by now, but I'd know my way. That was probably why Pony didn't go that way.

"I'll get him. Just stay here, and make sure he doesn't fall." I said, running off as fast as I could.

Okay, I know I know where it is. I looked around. There!

I saw the carving we had made in the side of the wall. One said, "Boys rule" and the other said "P. M. C. was here."

The slope of the cliff was here. The cliff was built sort of triangular. The main point was in the front, and it came sloping down in the back.

The path was no where in sight. I'd just have to make up one.

I climbed through, having to get on my hands and knees to keep from falling backwards. I grabbed on to a vine and pulled myself up with it. When it ended, I had to find my own hand holds to make my way to the top.

I heard Pony scream, and I began to panic. If he hadn't screamed when the rope first broke something must be wrong now.

I hurried my climb. I had to get to him.

I reached the top and took a deep breath. I scooted to the edge to look down and see Pony.

He was farther down than I had anticipated. I leaned forward as far as I could, hooking my foot on a tree.

"Can you reach my hand?" I asked. The fear on his face had me worried, too. He was probably sore already. How would he be able to stand it any longer.

Tentatively, he reached one hand up as far as he could. When he got as far as he could reach, he quickly brought it back down, hanging on to the side of the cliff for dear life.

"No." He said quietly.

I pulled myself back up to the top.

What do I do? What do I do?

I looked down at Darry, who was watching Pony and I like we were dying or something. I smiled at him, but it didn't help him at all.

"Could you climb up a little farther, Pony?" I asked as I stuck my head over the edge again.

"No. My hands hurt." He said.

"You have to, Pony. It's the only way to get you off of here."

"I could let go." He suggested.

"No!" Darry and I both screamed. Darry was right below Pony, preparing to catch him should he jump.

"Why not? Then all your troubles would be over. The Socs would leave you alone and you'd have one less mouth to feed."

"No, Pony. Our troubles would just begin if you jumped. We can't lose you, Pony. Promise me you won't jump. Please!" I begged.

"No."

"Promise me!" I screamed.

"I can't." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because! Wouldn't it be easier if I just let go, stopped living? I wouldn't have to suffer anymore. My pain would be over, and so would everyone else's. I'm just a thorn in everyone's side. A tag along. No one wants to put up with me so why don't I just let go!"

He pulled one hand off the side and I freaked.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, hang on!" I barked.

He looked up at me with those green-gray eyes and my heart went out to him. He didn't deserve any of this, but ending his life was going too far.

"Climb!" I ordered.

And climb he did. He pulled his weight with one hand, then the other.I dangled over the edge, awaiting his hand so I could pull him up.

I looked down, which was a big mistake, and I almost lost my nerve. But I realized Darry wasn't down there anymore, and that scared me. What if Pony fell?

Pony reached a hand to me, and I grabbed it. Grasping his hand for dear life I pulled. He kept his feet on the rocks, trying to help get us up.

I felt arms wrap around my legs, and with an easy motion, we were pulled upward.

With one final tug, we were at the top. I smothered Pony in a hug, and soon I felt arms go around me and Pony. Darry had pulled us up.

I cried as I held Pony. I was so afraid that he'd let go. If he had, I might have jumped, too. And then what would have become of Darry?

"Don't do that to me ever again." I choked out.

"I'm sorry." Pony said. We all three were crying, but Darry was crying the hardest.

I turned from Pony and hugged Darry. He was a mess. He had hated being down there alone, not helping. I knew he was scared to death that Pony and I would both fall. But we hadn't, and what might have been hit him hard.

Pony hugged Darry, too. We were all so scared at that point. But we were all okay.

**Darry's POV**

The three of us walked together to the lake. It was so dark that we could barely see anything. Our flash light was on the other side. We had left it on a bench so we wouldn't lose it after we made out way back.

"You guys ready for the swim?" Soda asked.

"How about a race?" Pony suggested.

"No rough stuff, kiddo." I said.

"See you on the other side!" Soda yelled as he ran into the water.

Soon we saw his head pop out of the water.

"Brr! Damn, that's cold!" He exclaimed. His teeth were chattering, but he continued swimming across.

"Ready?" I said as I turned to Pony.

"Ready." He said. We both got in. I thought my nerves would be shot from that wake-up call. The water was cold as ice!

I swam by Pony, making sure he didn't have any trouble. We were half way there when he went under.

"Pony!" I exclaimed, diving under after him.

He was struggling to get above water. The lake was too deep for him. He couldn't get a push off. I swam to him and pulled his arm as I brought him above the water.

He choked on water, but he made it tothe surface.

"You all right?" I asked.

He nodded, but I could see that he'd been shaken.

We finally made it across. Soda was waiting on us on the other end.

Soda looked at Pony, noticing the scared face he wore.

"You okay?" He asked. Pony nodded, instead of yelling at him like he had before.

"Let's get home. The gang's probably worried sick." I said.

"They were looking for me, too?" Pony asked.

"We all were. You gave us quite a scare." I answered.

"Oh." He replied, and then was silent.

Soda had found the flash light. He shone the way for us.

A rustling of leaves spooked Pony. I heard the soft yelp he made, and I wrapped an arm around him, pressing him to my side.

We made it to the truck, and we all got in. Pony sat in the middle, while I drove. Pony leaned on Soda's shoulder, exhausted from the day's events.

We pulled up to the house, and Johnny came running out.

"Thank God you're okay!" He exclaimed.

Pony smiled at him. Then something close to fear flashed across Johnny's face.

"What is it, Johnny?" I asked.

"The. . .the gang. . .they went looking for you. They're on the other side of town."

"In the Socs part of town?" I barked.

"Yes. They thought the Socs had taken you."

"Oh, no." I said.


	20. Fight!

**Pony's POV**

"Oh, no." I gasped along with Darry. What were they doing? They couldn't go there. They'd be killed. What have I done now?

"We have to go after them!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Come here." Darry said, stamping to the house.

We all followed him. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I was hoping he had a plan.

Darry got into our cupboards, pulling out our spare switchblades and passing them out to everyone.

"We'll need more than that, but I don't want to be caught with a gun." He said.

"Darry." Soda said with a note of fear in his voice.

"What?" He said, turning to face him.

"Do you think this is such a good idea?" He asked and I noticed the glance he shot my way.

Darry looked at me, too, and then back at Soda. A silent message passed between them and they turned back to me.

"Pony, I don't think you should be a part of this." Darry said.

"Too bad. I'm coming." I said, turning and walking out the door.

"Pony!" Darry barked as he followed me out the door.

"What?" I said.

"You can't do this. You're hurt, you're scared, and I can't risk losing you." He said.

"Darry, the gang is out there. They need help. There's only the three of them with a whole town full of Socs just waiting to jump them. We have to do something. They're out there because of me, and I'm not going to risk anything less than what they risked for me."

Darry stared me down, and then finally gave in.

"But the minute there's any trouble, you beat it out of there. You hear me?"

"I hear you."

"I just can't lose you." He said, and then wrapped me in a warm hug.

"You won't, Darry." I said, my voice muffled from my face being pressed into his chest.

"Let's go." Darry said, and so we took off.

I had hoped we'd take the truck, but with four of us, we wouldn't really fit. The Socs' side of town wasn't that far away, but it was so far that you didn't want to get caught without a car or truck. But Darry and Soda could handle most anything. It was Johnny and I that worried me.

We ran part of the way and then slowed to a faster walk. I was worried about the gang. All three of them were capable of holding their own, but what if too many came along? Besides, Two-Bit gets his courage from the bottle. What if he was sober?

We walked through town. We were eyed coolly by most of the Socs, except for those who just ignored us. I was surprised no one jumped us, but there weren't as big of groups around. Besides, they can't jump us in broad daylight.

I looked around, searching for some clue that the gang was near by. And that's when we heard a curse being yelled.

"There!" Johnny screamed, pointing to an alley way not far away. It was so dark that I could hardly tell that it was them. But it was.

Only the street lights showed us where to go. Night had fallen and with it came a new terror.

**Steve's POV**

We were bashing their heads in, trying to get them to tell us where Pony was, but we were getting about as much as they were. We all had feared the worst when Darry and Soda hadn't come back. It had been hours since Pony's disappearance, so we assumed the Socs had gotten to him.

Dallas, Two-Bit and I had headed for the Socs' side of town. I wasn't particularly found of the idea, but I knew those Socs needed a good whipping. Dallas had been the one to point the group of Socs out to us. He had recognized them from when Bob shot him.

Johnny had wanted to come along, but we figured we'd need someone to stay behind in case we had assumed wrong. I was hoping that wasn't the case because we'd be in trouble.

Dallas was getting the worst of it, which surprised me. He was the best fighter of the three of us. But two of the four had gained on him, and Two-Bit and I only had one. I was surprised they were all holding out as long as they had. We'd been at it for at least a half an hour.

I punched my guy in the stomach, and he dropped to the ground. I ran over to help Dallas a little, until the other guy got his breath back at least.

Dallas sent a silent "thanks" my way. We were all always there for each other. We had each other's backs.

Two-Bit let out a screaming curse at his guy when he got cut in the side by a switch blade. And then Two-Bit's beloved switch blade that was used more for show than anything, was finally used in a fight.

A few minutes later, the rest of the gang showed up. I was glad to see them all. With seven against four, then we'd win for sure.

I looked over for a second and noticed Pony was with them. So we had assumed wrong? Oops.

**Darry's POV**

We jumped into the fight, beating on all four Socs. Dallas got to take a break from fighting, but he didn't let it last long. Soon he was back in the fighting again.

Pony barely had to do anything, which made me feel better. With all seven of us, it was basically two guys on each. I was the one who was fighting one-on-one.

We had just about bashed all their heads in when a few other Socs joined in. Now we all had our own man to fight. This wasn't going to be easy.

I was jumped on by one of the Socs, but I reached over my head and threw him to the ground. The Soc hadn't been expecting that. I kicked him in the ribs and then moved on to the next victim.

I punched a guy in the face as hard as I could and I saw the blood pour out of his nose. There was no doubt that it was broken.

Pony and Johnny were working together on one of the smaller guys that had already been worn out a lot. It made me feel better to know that Pony was closer to all of us. After all, we were just in an alley way.

Soda was beside me fighting his Soc. Half the time he was smiling. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. I thought it was funny that we'd come into their turf and then beat them up.

But that all changed when they all started taking out their knifes. I didn't want Pony getting cut up anymore than he had, and I thought about sounding the retreat. But Greasers didn't back down. Not in a fight. Not ever.

I heard a slight yelp come from behind me. Pony was in a bind, and so I turned to help him.

I punched his guy in the face and then he was on the ground. Pony looked at me with thanks, and we continued on with the fight.

But then another Soc joined in and I started getting worried.

"Pony! Go home!" I called out. I hated the thought of him running through the Socs' town all alone, but it'd be safer than being in the fight.

"No!" He called back. I couldn't really force him, but it scared me anyway.

Soon one of the Socs that was fighting Pony took out his knife, and I felt my stomach lurch.

I didn't know what he had said to him, but Pony looked scared silly.

I couldn't get to him. Two of the Socs were working on me, and one had a knife. I had to be careful, or I'd be in a bloody mess.

"Pony!" I screamed when I saw the Soc who was fighting him chase after Pony. I guess he had taken my advice to go home, but it was too late for that now.

**Pony's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. My sides were sore from getting punched so many times, but I had no bad injuries. I ran on and on, but I knew the Soc was still behind me. He had been drinking, and that scared me more than anything else.

I nearly collapsed into the old schoolyard. It hadn't been used in years, but some of the equipment was still there. I tried to hide, but I knew that no matter how hard I tried, he'd still come after me.

I took a deep breath and looked around. I didn't see the Soc anywhere around here. Maybe he had left.

"Hey, grease." A deep, slurring voice said behind me. I guess I wasn't that lucky.

I jumped, startled at the sound of his voice. I turned and took a few steps backward. I couldn't let him get to me. No matter what.

"What's that on your arm?" He asked. I looked at where he was pointing. It was where I had had stitches.

I backed up until I couldn't go any farther. Now I was really in a mess. I was pressed against a tree and the Soc stepped closer.

I tried squirming out of the way, but he came after me. He took his knife and traced it along the stitches. I felt the skin tear open again, and I groaned in pain.

"Get off of him!" I heard a familiar voice yell, and then Darry was beating in the Soc.

I had never seen such rage in my brother's eyes. It scared me, but what scared me more was that Soc.

I ran to the old play area, hiding behind the slide. If the Soc got away, I'd be safe.

I held my arm, panting still from my run and from fear.

Soon, it was quiet. Too quiet. I listened for any sound, any movement, and I worried that something had happened to Darry.

"Pony?" I heard Darry say. Thank God. He was okay.

I crept out from my hiding spot, and Darry saw me as I stepped out. It was hard to see for the darkness, but Darry saw me and he came running toward me.

"Thank God you're okay." He said, hugging me tightly.

"I'm okay." I stepped back from him. "Are you?"

"I'm fine. That Soc is going to have some headache tomorrow." He said, and something close to a smile showed on his face.

"Let's go back to the gang." I said.

Then, through the quiet of the night, a lone pained-filled scream was easily heard. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I noticed something familiar about that voice. But who was it who did the screaming?


	21. Who screamed?

**Darry's POV**

Pony and I ran back to the alley. I stumbled a few times since I could barely see my hand in front of my face. The street light was the only way we could see who was screaming. It was Soda.

The Socs were running away. I didn't bother to look at them. They all just ran away, without looking back. It must have been their last attack when they got Soda.

Soda was doubled over on the ground, quietly whimpering with the pain. Blood spilled from between his fingers, where he was holding his side.

"Soda!" I gasped. I dropped down beside him and pulled his hands off his side. He moaned.

"Sorry, little buddy." I said.

From what I could see, he had just been cut on his side, not stabbed. He was bleeding fast, and he had to get home soon.

"Let's go, guys." I said. Everyone was in a circle around me and Soda. I scooped Soda into my arms and we walked home as fast as we could.

"Ow!" Soda cried out when I stumbled over a fallen branch.

"I'm sorry." I said.

We kept on walking. We could hardly see to get home, but we made it. We all walked inside and I laid Soda on the couch.

"Someone get me some bandages." I hollered. Sweat poured out along Soda's forehead. I hated to see him in so much pain. Usually, he wouldn't say anything if he was hurt. So for him to be screaming and moaning, I knew he was badly hurt.

Dallas handed me a strip of bandages. I hoped it would be enough.

"Can you sit up, honey?" I asked Soda.

He nodded and tried to sit up. I stuck my hand out for him and he accepted. I pulled him up, but he was in so much pain just by sitting up. I heard his sharp intake of breath. It was hurting him just to sit up. I tried to work quickly.

I wrapped Soda's waist in the bandage. Blood was pouring out of his wound, and I worried about him loosing too much.

When I was done, Soda fell limply back onto the couch.

"You gonna be okay, little brother?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said through gritted teeth.

I went into the kitchen to get some medicine for him. He wouldn't sleep well when he's in so much pain, so I got him some medicine that would knock him out.

I came back with the medicine and a glass of water. The gang was scattered around. Some of them were on the floor and others sat on the end of the couch. Except one was missing.

"Where's Pony?" I asked as I sat down beside Soda to help him take some medicine.

"He went to his room." Two-Bit said.

Pony hadn't said a word since I had caught up with him and that Soc. I hope nothing's wrong.

"Can you take some medicine, Soda?" I asked.

I tilted his head up and he took the pills from me and put them in his mouth. Taking a drink of water, he swallowed them, and then rested against the couch again.

"I hope Pony's okay." Soda said. I had to smile. Leave it to Soda to get hurt, and then worry about someone else.

"Who else is hurt?" I asked, and got to work on the rest of the gang.

Two-Bit stepped up. He had a scrape on his forehead and hehad acut in his sidethat was bleeding a good bit. It wasn't quite as bad as Soda's.

I put a band aid on his forehead. It wasn't too big, so it didn't need any major bandages or anything. I wrapped his side in a bandage.

Steve was next. He had a cut on his arm that ran down from his elbow to his wrist. It wasn't very deep, but it was bleeding fast.

At such a weird angle, I could barely do anything but wrap the whole lower half of his arm up. I tried to make it as thin as I could, but it wasn't much better.

Dallas was fine. He was more bruised then cut, so I didn't have to patch him up. He was holding an ice pack on his side from where a Soc busted his ribs.

I looked down the hall way at Pony's closed door. I wondered what he was doing, and why he hadn't come out yet.

I decided I'd go check on him. I hated to think he might be blaming himself for this.

**Pony's POV**

I sat on the window, looking out at the starry sky. I wish I could still feel so small compared to it, but right now, I don't feel much of anything. Except guilt.

Soda had gotten hurt because of me. It was bad enough when the gang was getting hurt, but now, it's personal. The gang mean a lot to me, but Soda's my brother, and I love him a lot. I just hope he'll be okay.

I remember seeing the blood seeping out of his side. I shivered at the thought of it. And it was because of me. Everything is because of me. And I hate it.

Someone knocked at the door and I absently called, "Come in."

Darry stepped inside. I hadn't turned to look. But I knew it was him. I figured it was at the knock. Darry's always checking on me.

"Pony? You all right?" Darry asked as he stepped up beside me.

"Yeah." I said, staring out into the night.

"Whatcha looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing."

I heard him chuckle.

"Pony? Let me see your arm." He said. That got my attention.

"It's fine."I barked.

"Pony, it's bleeding." Darry said, stepping ever closer.

"I'm fine! Just leave it alone." I said.

He stepped back a little.

"Okay." He said quietly. I hated hurting Darry, but I didn't need him patching my arm up again. It would be fine. Besides, I didn't deserve to be healed.

I kept staring outside, but I wasn't seeing anything. I didn't see the beauty like I used to. I didn't see the color. I didn't see the magic. It was all gone. And what was left was an empty world full of anger, hate, and pain.

Darry put his hand on my chin, and pulled so I was facing him.

"Where'd you go?" He asked, smiling sadly.

"No where."

"Yeah. You left. I could see it in your eyes. What's going on, baby?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me. I listen, too, you know." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

Darry looked into my eyes, searching for the truth.

"Okay. But you know I'm here, right? Whenever you need me."

"I know."

Darry swallowed me in a hug, and I stifled a yelp. Apparently, the stitches in my back had come out. I had only had a few more days for them to be in, too. But I could feel the dampness on my back, and I knew I was bleeding.

Darry lightly punched me in the arm and then walked out of our room.

The gang must have decided to stay here for the night because I never saw them leave.

I still sat there for hours maybe. I lost all track of time. But then something caught my eye.

A group of guys came up to our house and to the end of our drive way. They opened up our mailbox, and placed something inside.

Then they ran off like the devil was after them. Curiousity got the best of me, and I climbed out my window and ran to the driveway.

Opening the mailbox,I reached inside and grabbed the piece of paper, and then ran back to my window so I could read what it said.

I climbed back inside, trying my best not to be too loud. I tiptoed over to my desk and turned on my lamp.

I opened up the envelope and read what was written inside. Clearly, it was meant for me.

It said, _If you're ready for this to stop, come to the Indian Hill Park at midnight tomorrow night. Alone._

Shivers ran up my spine as I placed the note under my pillow. I laid down on bed, but I didn't sleep. How could I?


	22. Escape

**Soda's POV**

I sensed, rather than heard, Pony having a nightmare. I had to climb over a few of the guys because they all decided to spend the night here, even Two-Bit, whose mother would worry about him.

I stumbled around and went to Pony's room. Usually, I would be in there with him, but I fell asleep on the couch, and Darry hadn't bothered to move me.

Just as I was coming down the hall, Darry came out of his room and headed for Pony, too.

We walked inside and found Pony stirring around in his bed. The whimpers that came from him were filled with pain and fear. I wondered what this dream was about.

I saw the sweat pouring all over his face and the troubled look he wore. It must have been a pretty bad dream considering the fear that showed plainly on his face.

Darry sat beside Pony on the bed and shook him slightly. I sat down, favoring my left side.

"Pony?" Darry said loudly, trying to wake him.

Pony wasn't waking. He began to toss and turn and he reached out for something. Darry moved his arm, and Pony latched onto it. He squeezed it so hard that Darry winced.

I shook Pony harder and still he wasn't budging. He started mumbling in his sleep and soon we could make out the words.

"No...Leave me alone. I don't want to go. Don't make me. Please! Leave me alone. Darry! Soda!"

I was afraid that he'd wake up the gang, though I didn't think they'd mind too much. I shook him as hard as I could, and greenish-grey eyes opened up with fright.

Pony gasped for air, trying to catch his breath. He looked around fearfully, and he rested his head back when he saw me and Darry.

He shut his eyes tightly, as though he was warding off the images that plagued him.

"Pony? Baby, are you all right?" Darry asked him.

Pony looked up with big eyes at Darry. He broke down in to tears and Darry gathered him in his arms.

I scooted closer, so I could comfort Pony. We all sat there together for a long time, until Pony's sobs began to ease.

Darry laid Pony back down easily, but I heard the sharp intake of breath, as though he were hurting. I wondered what was wrong.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked.

Pony looked as though he was thinking about it, and his answer was quite clear.

"No." He said, shaking his head vigorously.

"It's okay, honey. You don't have to be scared." I said, stroking his hair.

But Pony didn't believe it, and I wondered why.

Darry's eyes showed his concern. I knew he was hurting even more than Pony and I. I know he'd rather be the one hurt than to see us hurting. It was what made him such a great brother.

"Pony? Is something bothering you?" Darry asked.

Pony was silent for a moment, as though he were contemplating whether or not to tell us. And then he shook his head.

"No." He answered quietly, which gave me all the more reason to doubt it.

"Okay." Darry said and pushed Pony's bangs out of his face. They were damp from the sweat on his forehead.

Darry got up and went back to his room, but I stayed right where I was.

"You're lying." I said. A flash of fear danced in Pony's eyes.

"What?" He said, and his voice came out a little higher than he had wanted.

"You're lying. I can see it on your face. Something's bothering you. Something happened. What is it?" I said.

"Nothing."

"Pony." I said in my most stern voice.

"It's nothing, Soda. I swear!" He argued.

"Are you sure?" I was still skeptical. There was something going on.

"I'm positive." Pony gave a weak smile, and I felt a little better.

I crawled under the covers.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said as I tossed an arm across his chest.

"I know." Pony said and sighed.

Soon we both fell asleep and I forgot how much my side hurt for a while.

**Darry's POV**

When I had gotten up in the morning, Johnny and Dallas were still in the living room, so I had figured the others had already left for the day. Johnny never wanted to go home, and I didn't blame him. His parents were drunks and abused him whenever he was home.

Ponyboy and Soda were sitting on the couch watching TV now. I had made Soda stay home and take it easy. He wanted to go to some rodeo, and though I knew he loved horses a lot, I couldn't let him get too active with his side hurting.

There was something going on with Pony. Every few minutes, he'd look around the house, as though expecting someone to be there. But no one ever was. He was real jumpy, too. I figured he was still scared from last night. He had nothing to worry about though.

I noticed the cut on his arm was starting to scab over. It had had stitches in it, but they had come out when the Soc cut into them. I knew it had bled last night, and I wished Pony would have let me fix it up for him. I guess I'm just turning into a mother hen.

I sat down in the arm chair and watched Gunsmoke with Pony and Soda. It was just some cheesy western, but I liked it well enough. Matt Dillon was our favorites, especially Dally's.

When the show ended, I got up to make supper. Tonight I was fixing roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy with green beans. We needed something hardy if we were going to keep our strength up. Lately, we'd all been worn out. Too much fighting, I guess.

When I finished starting up supper, I went back to the living room. The tv was off now and Soda was starting to doze off. Pony, on the other hand, was wide awake.

I heard Soda's light snores soon after and I smiled. He was worn out as much as anyone. I knew he hadn't slept the greatest last night because of his side hurting so much. He'd been awake even before then, worrying about Pony.

"Hey, Pony. You seem kinda edgy tonight. Something bothering you?" I said quietly, so not to wake Sodapop.

"No, nothing. I just want to make sure no one's around." He said.

I stepped up beside him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. I'm right here. I'll take care of you." God, how many times I wanted to believe it was true. Yet over and over again, Pony kept getting hurt and I was never there for him.

"I know."

"I'm...I'm sorry I haven't been there for you enough. I know I keep saying that I'm right here and that I'll always protect you, but I haven't lately. You've gotten hurt, and so has Soda. I'm sorry I'm not as in control as I thought I was. I've failed you too many times lately."

He looked up quickly at me.

"No, Darry. Don't think like that. You've always been there for me. It wasn't your fault I got beat up. It was those Socs. It was my fault. You haven't done anything wrong." He argued.

"But I should have been there to prevent anything from happening to you. I'm supposed to be your guardian, but I've been doing a crappy job of it lately."

"Stop it. You're fine the way you are. You're always here for me, and I know and so does Sodapop. Stop worrying about it, all right? You're fine the way you are. You know you're our Superman."

I chuckled. "Superman, huh? You really think that about me?"

"Yes, because you're the strongest person I know, and you're always here to save me."

"But I have my weaknesses." I pointed out.

"And so does Superman." Pony responded.

I smiled at the thought of my little brothers thinking I'm Superman. I've done a lot of things wrong in my life, and yet, they've never faulted me. It was what made living with them so easy.

I bent down and hugged Pony.

"Thanks, little man." I said, and then walked away to get supper ready.

**Pony's POV**

After supper, I went to my room. I had been nervous all day, as I anticipated what was going to happen to me at midnight. I knew I had to go, though. It was time this all ended. The gang had suffered enough. It was time for me to face the music and take the fall for what had happened. It was my fault, anyway.

I sat at my desk and wrote out a letter. I didn't want Soda and Darry worrying about me, but I also didn't want them to come after me. I wouldn't tell them where I'd go, but I'd tell them what was going on.

I wrote a page worth, and then Soda came in. I quickly signed it, and then put it away before he could see it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, offhandedly.

"Nothing much."

"Were you writing again?"

"Yeah."

Soda lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He had already fallen asleep on the couch. He must be really worn out. Usually, he doesn't sleep that much.

I worried that he'd stick around too long. It was already 10:30 and it'd take me at least a half an hour to get there, considering I had to find my way in the dark. But then he got back up and said he was going to go watch some tv, though I figured he'd fall asleep since his eyes kept drooping.

"Okay." I replied and he walked out the door.

I reread the letter I wrote to them and felt that it was good enough. I hated thinking that I'd worry them, but this was something I had to do.

I heard the voices of Two-Bit and Johnny as they walked through the door. They were arguing about something in the movie they had seen. I was surprised Johnny was talking so much. He usually never said a word.

Later, I heard Dallas and Steve come in, too. I heard Two-Bit ask about me, and Sod replied something I couldn't hear. I figured he thought I wanted to be alone to write, though that wasn't really what I was doing.

At 11:15, I climbed out my window. I looked back to make sure the letter was in plain sight, and when I was assured that it was, I ran as fast as I could so I could get out of plain view.

And then I headed for Indian Hill Park.


	23. The Fight

**Two-Bit's POV**

"Hey, Two-Bit! Look, it's your favorite!" Soda said as a Mickey Mouse commercial came on. I watched intently. I had to see what the next episode would be about.

"Where's Pony?" Johnny asked quietly.

I looked to Soda. He always knew everything about his little brother. They were real close.

"He was writing, but I figure he's gone to bed now. He didn't get much sleep last night." Soda said, his voice getting quieter at the end.

"Another nightmare?" I asked. We had all heard about it. The poor kid was still having them? I had once spent the night and had heard the screams coming from the kid. He sounded like he was being murdered. I shivered just at the remembrance.

"Yeah." Soda said quietly. It really tore him up when Pony had those nightmares. Those brothers sure loved each other a lot.

Darry came in and sat down. We all seemed surprised because he was joining us. Usually, he'd be in bed around now.

"Something wrong?" Soda asked him.

"Hmm? No, nothing." There did appear to be something wrong with Darry. He looked even more stressed than usual. I wondered what was going on.

Soda still eyed him with concern, but he let it go after a while.

"Hey, ya'll." Dallas said as he came through the door with Steve falling in behind him.

"Hey, Dally." I called out.

Dallas came and flopped down on the floor, holding a beer bottle in his hand.

"Not too much, man." Darry said, gesturing to the bottle.

"Shit, man, I ain't gonna get drunk." Dallas argued.

"Okay." Darry said.

We sat there and watched Gunsmoke for an hour.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Soda said, groggily getting up.

"Night, little buddy." Darry said.

"Night." I said absently. I was too busy watching the show.

"Night, ya'll." Soda said before he went in his bedroom with Pony. But he was back in less than a minute.

"Darry!" He yelled. Darry jumped to his feet.

"What? What's wrong?" He said, panicking.

"Ponyboy's gone!"

**Pony's POV**

I ran through the dark, silently cursing myself for forgetting to hide the note I got from the Socs. What if Darry or Soda found it? Then they'd know where I'm going! I had to face this alone. I can't keep letting them fight my fights. I was scared to death, but the thought of the Socs and how they hurt Soda gave me strength and courage.

I was getting close, and it was scaring me. In ways, I was hoping to get there first. I wondered if they'd even show.

I got to the park and squinted to read my watch. I wished I had brought a flash light, but all I thought to bring was a blade.

It was 11:40. I still had plenty of time. I looking around and found the play area and decided to stay behind the slide until the Socs showed up. I didn't want to be in plain sight, incase I decided to chicken out. But I wasn't planning on running away. Not this time.

"God, what did I get myself in to?" I breathed. I wish I had told Soda or Darry where I went, but in ways I didn't. What if they came after me and then they got hurt? I'd never be able to live with myself. But, then, what if they killed me?

I heard the car before I saw it. The Socs' mustang came up the parking lot, stopping conveniently close to the slide.

"You think the Greaser will show up?" One of them said, his voice slurred from his drunken state.

"I don't know. The little bitch will probably chicken out. Or at least go get his big brothers to come save him." Another said.

"Hey!" I called as I stepped out from behind the slide. I couldn't take them talking about me. The four Socs turned to me. One of them smiled devilishly.

"Well, well, well. The baby showed up after all." The first one said.

One of the Socs looked a little nervous or something. He didn't seem like the rest, and I hoped I could have him on my side. There was a softness to his eyes, and I figured he didn't really want to be here either.

"Yeah. I'm here." I said, sounding braver than I really was.

"Well, let's get this over with." The guy I thought looked nicer than the others said.

"What's the rush, Randy?" The drunken one said.

"Any last words?" One said.

"Yeah. First off, I'm sorry." I said.

One of them looked taken aback.

"Sorry? For what?" Randy said.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Bob. I'm sorry I was smarter than him. I'm sorry I rubbed it in his face. I'm sorry my friend shot and killed him, but he had it coming. And I'm sure as hell sorry that because I was being a smart aleck you decided to torture me and my friends." I said. There, my speech was over.

Randy, the nice one, looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He said, clearly not understanding what I was talking about. I remembered him as Bob's best friend. He didn't have any classes with me, but he followed Bob around like some puppy dog or something.

"That's why you've been attacking us. Because of that day when I knew the answer and Bob didn't. I was smarting off to him after that and I talked to his girlfriend."

"Oh. I remember that." Randy replied. It was just me and him talking now. The others looked confused.

"Wait. That wasn't why you were beating up on me?" I asked.

"No. We just saw you there in the lot that day and we wanted to stir up trouble. It's nothing personal, just that you're younger than most and we knew about your brothers. After that it just got out of hand." Randy said, looking down to the ground.

"Shut up, Randy. Let's just get this over with." The drunken one yelled, running toward me.

I ducked as he swung his fist at me, but one of the other Socs got me in the stomach. I could barely breathe, but I couldn't afford to double up.

I was grabbed by the arm and it was twisted behind my back. I swung my elbow, hitting one of the Socs hard in the stomach. But the others had me by the arm and one was hitting me in the stomach. I was loosing my breath too fast and I thought I'd be passing out soon. Then, the Soc who was hitting me in the stomach got punched in the face. Darry?

"What the hell, Randy?" The one with the bloody nose exclaimed. I smiled in spite of the pain. I had someone on my side after all.

**Darry's POV**

Cold fear went through my body. What happened to Pony?

Two-Bit tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around to face him.

"You may want to read this." He said.

_Dear Darry and Soda,_

_I hate doing this to you, but I have to. I'll be gone for a while. Try your best not to worry. If I'm not home in a few hours, you know who did it. I love you both and don't want to see you suffer any more on my behalf. I'm going to try and fix this. Don't stay up for me and don't come looking for me. I may not be back._

_Love,_

_Ponyboy_

Fear clutched at my heart and I couldn't breathe. I sank onto Pony's bed and I felt myself begin to shake.

"You okay?" Two-Bit asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I said quietly.

Soda looked over at me, breaking out of his scared state.

"What is it? What does it say?" He asked, snatching Pony's letter from my hands.

He silently read it and then looked up at me, those tears making another appearance.

"What does he mean, "I may not come back?" What does he mean, Darry?" He pleaded, looking to me for the answer.

"I don't know." I said.

Soda sank down on the bed beside me. He stared ahead in disbelief for a few moments. Then he turned and buried his face in my shoulder and sobbed.

The rest of the gang was in the bedroom with us. They looked as lost and concerned as we were. I just wish there was some clue as to where he was!

A piece of paper on the floor caught my eye. I gently pushed Soda off my shoulder and got up and went to pick it up.

A shiver ran through me when I read those words. But that was all I needed. We'd find Pony now.

"Let's go." I said, motioning toward the door.

"Where?" Soda asked, a note of hope in his voice.

" Indian Hill Park."

**Pony's POV**

I thought I was ready to die. I had to fight so hard just to keep from getting myself killed. There was no time to catch my breath. No time to prepare for what was coming next.

Pain went through my body, but by sheer determination, I continued to fight. All the pain, anger, sorrow, I poured into that fight. And, with a little help from Randy, we kept up pretty good.

The Socs didn't even pull blades out or anything. I was relieved, but I still considered taking mine out a few times.

I punched the drunken Soc in the face, and then kicked him in the shins. The only reason he was still up was because he was drunk, making him numb to the pain.

Exhaustion began to sink in, and I fell to my knees. I was kicked hard in the stomach, and I sank to the ground, laying flat on my back.

I looked up into the eyes of a Soc. He looked mean, cold. He wasn't the drunken one; Randy was fighting him. The other one was on the ground, knocked out cold. Then there was this guy. The one above me.

"This is the end of the line for you, Greaser." He snarled. I gulped, as I feared what he'd think to do to me.

He reached for something in his pocket, and I knew it'd be a blade or a gun. I acted quickly, reached into my back pocket and withdrew my blade. We stabbed at each other, but mine was a better mark.

**Soda's POV**

We all ran as hard as we could after we parked the truck along the edge of the Soc's territory. We had to get to Indian Hill, and fast. If Pony was supposed to meet them at midnight, he'd have already been there almost an hour.

When we came upon the park, our speed increased. Darry and I pulled ahead, fear and love making us faster. The Socs were around Pony. There were four of them so we could take them.

We all screamed as we ran up to them, and three nearly jumped out of their skin.

"Let's get out of here!" One of the screamed as he hobbled to his car. Blood was gushing out of his leg as he tried to get to his car.

Darry and I caught up before they could go anywhere, and I bashed one of their heads into the car. Damn them for trying to come near my brother!

Darry was nearly killing the Soc he got his hands on. They slipped away, and I let them go. They looked horrible anyway.

Steve, Dallas, Two-Bit, and Johnny all came up behind us, and they broke the windows out of the Socs' car using an old tree limb. Dallas reached in a pounded a Soc in the head, but they started to drive off, so he couldn't do much more. As they drove away, they all grabbed rocks and threw them at the car. Some of them hit their target, and the back window was busted, too.

All but one left, and the car pulled away without him. I was confused as to why they'd leave one, but I didn't care. I charged at him, but Pony's quiet voice stopped me.

"Don't, Soda. He's on our side." He said hoarsely as he fell back to the ground.

Darry ran to Pony's side, and I followed suit. Pony looked awful, but somehow he smiled through the pain.

"I got 'em good, didn't I?" He said.

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, baby. You got 'em good."

I brushed Pony's hair back.

The gang encircled us, all looking down at Pony.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked hoarsely.

"I don't..." A wave of pain ran across his face, and he lost all consciousness.

**Steve's POV**

We all walked back to the truck. We didn't want to run now, since Darry had to carry Pony and be careful not to hurt Pony anymore.

I smiled to myself as I remembered how those Socs looked. Pony was a better fighter than I thought. I was proud of the little kid.

"So, you're a Soc, right?" Two-Bit asked the guy named Randy.

"Yes." The Soc replied.

"And you helped Pony...why?" Two-Bit sounded confused. It was all way over his head.

"Because I didn't like what we were doing to him. Bob's dead. There's nothing we can do to change it. We can't avenge his death. He's gone, and he'll stay gone."

"And so you're just now deciding to stop beating up innocent kids?" Dallas growled. He was clearly not happy with Randy.

"I know you probably hate me. But I didn't do much of anything to Pony, if you can believe it. It made me sick to see the things they would do to him, to you. After Bob shot you, I couldn't take anymore of it. We had crossed a line. I hadn't done much to hurt you since. I didn't even show up at the rumble."

"It's okay, man. At least you did something." Soda said, though I was surprised he could actually take a second to realize we were talking. Soda'd been walking close to Darry ever since we started walking.

"Thanks." Randy said.

We walked on for a few more minutes, and then Randy spoke up.

"My house is just down there. I'd better be going. Take care of Pony." He said and then headed off.

"Thanks, Randy!" Soda called.

We were stepping up to the truck when Pony began to stir.

"Pony? You okay?" Soda asked.

"They were... they were everywhere. The knife. I got...I stabbed him." Pony mumbled. He was unconscious still, but he began to talk about some things.

"Let's get in the truck, guys. Soda, you get in first, and I'll hand Pony to you."

The rest of us climbed in the back. I saw the sadness written on Soda's face when he held Pony in his lap. It was killing him to see Pony like that.

Darry climbed in on his side and started up the truck. We drove home smoothly, except for a few rough turns when some of us would get knocked into each other.

I was glad the kid had held his own. It makes him tough enough.

**Johnny's POV**

We entered the Curtis' house without any trouble. We had left the lights on so we could see where we were going. It was 1:30 in the morning, and we were all exhausted.

"Get me the supplies." Darry said.

"I know the drill by now." Soda said. It was true. He'd been through it so much lately; I don't know how he'd forget.

Darry looked down at his shirt and for the first time noticed the blood splattered all over it. Pony had been bleeding quite a lot.

" Dallas, you may need to start stitching again." Darry said as he searched for the main cut.

"No problem." He said.

Pony tossed in his sleep, fighting off something.

"Johnny, will you hold him for me? He can't be thrashing around like that." Darry asked me because Two-Bit and Steve were nodding off. Dallas was wide awake. Sometimes I wondered if he even slept. It was just one more thing I liked about him.

I got up and held down Pony's arms. Soda came back with all the medical supplies.

In the light of the living room, I could see the bruise that began to darken on Pony's face. He had a shiner on his left eye and I noticed the scar on his cheek. It had been a bad cut. I shivered at the remembrance of how he looked that first day.

" Dallas, I found it." Darry said a note of fear in his voice. The cut was on Pony's left thigh. It ran down the side of his leg, and ended just above the knee. It had been a bad cut. Blood spilled from the wound, drenching the blanket that was underneath Pony.

"Give me the sewing kit." Dallas said. Soda handed him some thread and a needle over. Dallas expertly threaded it.

"I never knew you to be a seamstress, Dally." Two-Bit said drowsily. He was half awake, but he still told his jokes.

"Shut up or I'll be stitching you up, too." Dallas growled, and then turned back to his work.

The wound was clean, and not quite as deep as some. Pony whined in his sleep as he felt Dallas sew him up.

"It's okay, Pony." I said to him.

"I'm done." Dally said a few minutes later.

Darry stooped beside Pony, searching for the other wounds. Many bruises appeared on Pony's chest and arms. There was no sign of a break or anything, which relieved us.

Soda got an ice pack for Pony's eye, and that was it. Darry easily lifted Pony in his arms and brought him to his room.

**Darry's POV**

I sat up with Pony all night. Soda had finally fallen asleep around 2:30. Pony hadn't stirred lately, and it worried me. I just hoped there was no other damage done that I couldn't see.

I almost nodded off when I heard someone say my name.

I looked over at Pony, whose eyes were fixed on me.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Like I got run over by a bus." He said, chuckling without much humor.

"I know, baby."

"My arm hurts." He said, holding his wrist.

"Let me see." I said, extending my hand to him so he would place his wrist inside.

I felt around it for a while, and when I hit a certain spot, Pony gasped with pain.

"Sorry. It seems like you sprained it. You want me to wrap it up for you?" I asked.

Pony nodded his consent, still holding his aching wrist.

I got up and got some bandages to hold his wrist in place. I figured I'd make a sling, too, so I added some more.

I was surprised at what I found when I came back. Pony was sobbing into his pillow and shaking all over.

"Pony! Are you all right?" I exclaimed, the panic seeping into my voice.

"No." He shook his head.

I gathered him in my arms and held him close to me. I stroked his hair and said soothing words to him, trying to calm his sobs.

Soda woke up, and seeing us, he started.

"What happened?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, continuing to rock Pony back and forth.

"Pony, baby, what's wrong?" Soda asked, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

Another cry escaped Pony's lips and I tightened my hold around him.

The three of us sat there for a long time and then Pony pushed away from me. He wiped at his tears with his good arm, and then he spoke.

"I was just thinking, about how it would have been so different if this hadn't happened to me. If it happened to Darry, the Socs would have been gone after the first time. If it happened to Soda, Steve, Dallas, or Two Bit, then you'd use your heads and fight them off as best you could. And they wouldn't know you'd be afraid. But if it happened to Johnny, it'd kill him. He's been through so much in his life. His parents are abusive, and he's already quiet. If that happened to him, he'd be afraid of his own shadow. But it happened to me. . .and I'm glad."

Soda and I looked shocked. Why would he be glad?

"I know you don't understand why I'm glad, but I am. It showed me who I am, and how I can handle these situations. Those Socs won't be bothering us again, because I used my head and fought back. They threatened to hurt you two, instead of me. And instead of letting you two take care of it, I took the pain. Because I love you. Nothing could ever change that. And I'm proud that I made that choice."

Tears filled my eyes as I thought of how Pony had been beaten so badly, just to keep me and Soda safe.

Soda and I hugged Pony.

"You're the best brothers." I whispered, holding Pony close against me with one arm, and Soda with my other arm.

"Tough enough." Soda clarified.


	24. Redo!

**Okay, guys. I'm SO sorry about this. I completely forgot about a direction I was wanting to go with the last chapter. So, this isn't really new, but it has a lot of added things and it changed a lot. So sorry!**

**Two-Bit's POV**

"Hey, Two-Bit! Look, it's your favorite!" Soda said as a Mickey Mouse commercial came on. I watched intently. I had to see what the next episode would be about.

"Where's Pony?" Johnny asked quietly.

I looked to Soda. He always knew everything about his little brother. They were real close.

"He was writing, but I figure he's gone to bed now. He didn't get much sleep last night." Soda said, his voice getting quieter at the end.

"Another nightmare?" I asked. We had all heard about it. The poor kid was still having them? I had once spent the night and had heard the screams coming from the kid. He sounded like he was being murdered. I shivered just at the remembrance.

"Yeah." Soda said quietly. It really tore him up when Pony had those nightmares. Those brothers sure loved each other a lot.

Darry came in and sat down. We all seemed surprised because he was joining us. Usually, he'd be in bed around now.

"Something wrong?" Soda asked him.

"Hmm? No, nothing." There did appear to be something wrong with Darry. He looked even more stressed than usual. I wondered what was going on.

Soda still eyed him with concern, but he let it go after a while.

"Hey, ya'll." Dallas said as he came through the door with Steve falling in behind him.

"Hey, Dally." I called out.

Dallas came and flopped down on the floor, holding a beer bottle in his hand.

"Not too much, man." Darry said, gesturing to the bottle.

"Shit, man, I ain't gonna get drunk." Dallas argued.

"Okay." Darry said.

We sat there and watched Gunsmoke for an hour.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Soda said, groggily getting up.

"Night, little buddy." Darry said.

"Night." I said absently. I was too busy watching the show.

"Night, ya'll." Soda said before he went in his bedroom with Pony. But he was back in less than a minute.

"Darry!" He yelled. Darry jumped to his feet.

"What? What's wrong?" He said, panicking.

"Ponyboy's gone!"

**Pony's POV**

I ran through the dark, silently cursing myself for forgetting to hide the note I got from the Socs. What if Darry or Soda found it? Then they'd know where I'm going! I had to face this alone. I can't keep letting them fight my fights. I was scared to death, but the thought of the Socs and how they hurt Soda gave me strength and courage.

I was getting close, and it was scaring me. In ways, I was hoping to get there first. I wondered if they'd even show.

I got to the park and squinted to read my watch. I wished I had brought a flash light, but all I thought to bring was a blade.

It was 11:40. I still had plenty of time. I looking around and found the play area and decided to stay behind the slide until the Socs showed up. I didn't want to be in plain sight, incase I decided to chicken out. But I wasn't planning on running away. Not this time.

"God, what did I get myself in to?" I breathed. I wish I had told Soda or Darry where I went, but in ways I didn't. What if they came after me and then they got hurt? I'd never be able to live with myself. But, then, what if they killed me?

I heard the car before I saw it. The Socs' mustang came up the parking lot, stopping conveniently close to the slide.

"You think the Greaser will show up?" One of them said, his voice slurred from his drunken state.

"I don't know. The little bitch will probably chicken out. Or at least go get his big brothers to come save him." Another said.

"Hey!" I called as I stepped out from behind the slide. I couldn't take them talking about me. The four Socs turned to me. One of them smiled devilishly.

"Well, well, well. The baby showed up after all." The first one said.

One of the Socs looked a little nervous or something. He didn't seem like the rest, and I hoped I could have him on my side. There was a softness to his eyes, and I figured he didn't really want to be here either.

"Yeah. I'm here." I said, sounding braver than I really was.

"Well, let's get this over with." The guy I thought looked nicer than the others said.

"What's the rush, Randy?" The drunken one said.

"Any last words?" One said.

"Yeah. First off, I'm sorry." I said.

One of them looked taken aback.

"Sorry? For what?" Randy said.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Bob. I'm sorry I was smarter than him. I'm sorry I rubbed it in his face. I'm sorry my friend shot and killed him, but he had it coming. And I'm sure as hell sorry that because I was being a smart aleck you decided to torture me and my friends." I said. There, my speech was over.

Randy, the nice one, looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He said, clearly not understanding what I was talking about. I remembered him as Bob's best friend. He didn't have any classes with me, but he followed Bob around like some puppy dog or something.

"That's why you've been attacking us. Because of that day when I knew the answer and Bob didn't. I was smarting off to him after that and I talked to his girlfriend."

"Oh. I remember that." Randy replied. It was just me and him talking now. The others looked confused.

"Wait. That wasn't why you were beating up on me?" I asked.

"No. We just saw you there in the lot that day and we wanted to stir up trouble. It's nothing personal, just that you're younger than most and we knew about your brothers. After that it just got out of hand." Randy said, looking down to the ground.

"Shut up, Randy. Let's just get this over with." The drunken one yelled, running toward me.

I ducked as he swung his fist at me, but one of the other Socs got me in the stomach. I could barely breathe, but I couldn't afford to double up.

I was grabbed by the arm and it was twisted behind my back. I swung my elbow, hitting one of the Socs hard in the stomach. But the others had me by the arm and one was hitting me in the stomach. I was loosing my breath too fast and I thought I'd be passing out soon. Then, the Soc who was hitting me in the stomach got punched in the face. Darry?

"What the hell, Randy?" The one with the bloody nose exclaimed. I smiled in spite of the pain. I had someone on my side after all.

**Darry's POV**

Cold fear went through my body. What happened to Pony?

Two-Bit tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around to face him.

"You may want to read this." He said.

_Dear Darry and Soda,_

_I hate doing this to you, but I have to. I'll be gone for a while. Try your best not to worry. If I'm not home in a few hours, you know who did it. I love you both and don't want to see you suffer any more on my behalf. I'm going to try and fix this. Don't stay up for me and don't come looking for me. I may not be back._

_Love,_

_Ponyboy_

Fear clutched at my heart and I couldn't breathe. I sank onto Pony's bed and I felt myself begin to shake.

"You okay?" Two-Bit asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I said quietly.

Soda looked over at me, breaking out of his scared state.

"What is it? What does it say?" He asked, snatching Pony's letter from my hands.

He silently read it and then looked up at me, those tears making another appearance.

"What does he mean, "I may not come back?" What does he mean, Darry?" He pleaded, looking to me for the answer.

"I don't know." I said.

Soda sank down on the bed beside me. He stared ahead in disbelief for a few moments. Then he turned and buried his face in my shoulder and sobbed.

The rest of the gang was in the bedroom with us. They looked as lost and concerned as we were. I just wish there was some clue as to where he was!

A piece of paper on the floor caught my eye. I gently pushed Soda off my shoulder and got up and went to pick it up.

A shiver ran through me when I read those words. But that was all I needed. We'd find Pony now.

"Let's go." I said, motioning toward the door.

"Where?" Soda asked, a note of hope in his voice.

"Indian Hill Park." I replied.

"Why?" Soda asked.

"That's where Pony is."

"Thank God!" He exclaimed.

"Two-Bit, call the police for me."

"What? Why?" Two-Bit asked, clearly confused.

"Just tell them we know where the men are who kept attacking Pony and those who were involved in the shooting at our house." I looked over at Dallas, thankful that he had been okay. I couldn't imagine what another death would do to Pony.

"Okay." Two-Bit said and ran to the phone.

"Let's go." I said when Two-Bit came back. And so we ran out to the truck.

**Pony's POV**

I thought I was ready to die. I had to fight so hard just to keep from getting myself killed. There was no time to catch my breath. No time to prepare for what was coming next.

Pain went through my body, but by sheer determination, I continued to fight. All the pain, anger, sorrow, I poured into that fight. And, with a little help from Randy, we kept up pretty good.

The Socs didn't even pull blades out or anything. I was relieved, but I still considered taking line out a few times.

I punched the drunken Soc in the face, and then kicked him in the shins. The only reason he was still up was because he was drunk, making him numb to the pain.

Exhaustion began to sink in, and I fell to my knees. I was kicked hard in the stomach, and I sank to the ground, laying flat on my back.

I looked up into the eyes of a Soc. He looked mean, cold. He wasn't the drunken one; Randy was fighting him. The other one was on the ground, knocked out cold. Then there was this guy. The one above me.

"This is the end of the line for you, Greaser." He snarled. I gulped, as I feared what he'd think to do to me.

He reached for something in his pocket, and I knew it'd be a blade or a gun. I acted quickly, reached into my back pocket and withdrew my blade. We stabbed at each other, but mine was a better mark.

The Soc gasped with pain. I had stabbed him in the leg. He got a slice through my thigh, but it wasn't anywhere near as deep as how I had cut him.

The Soc backed away, scared and in pain. I fell back down to the ground, taking in the coolness of the concrete.

I heard a siren sound, and I wondered what was going on now. There was always something going on, and most of the time, I knew who was involved.

I was surprised when the siren came closer and even more so when it pulled up in the parking lot.

"Drop your weapons!" A cop ordered.

The fighting stopped, and all you could hear were the quiet gasps of the Soc I had stabbed.

"You're under arrest." I heard one say, and they took all the Socs by their arms and cuffed them. Luckily, they had brought more than one car.

"Wait!" I cried hoarsely when I saw them take Randy in.

"It's okay, Pony." He said before he was shoved in the car.

**Soda's POV**

We all ran as hard as we could after we parked the truck along the edge of the Soc's territory. We had to get to Indian Hill, and fast. If Pony was supposed to meet them at midnight, he'd have already been there almost an hour.

When we came upon the park, our speed increased. Darry and I pulled ahead, fear and love making us faster. The cops had made it. I saw a bunch of them hovering over a body, and I recognized it as Pony.

"Pony!" I screamed as I pushed myself to run faster.

"Let us through!" Darry barked as we came up behind them. They parted and we found ourselves by Pony, who was bleeding onto the concrete ground.

"I got 'em good, didn't I?" He said.

I smiled sadly. "Yeah, baby. You got 'em good."

I brushed Pony's hair back.

The gang encircled us, along with the cops, all looking down at Pony.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked hoarsely.

"I don't..." A wave of pain ran across his face, and he lost all consciousness.

**Steve's POV**

"We'd better take him to the hospital, boys." One of the cops stated. Soda looked across at Darry, fear showing plainly on his face.

Darry nodded, and they put Pony in one of the cars, and Darry and Soda followed.

"Steve, drive them to the hospital, would you?" Darry said as he tossed me the keys.

"We'll be right behind you." I said as we ran off to go to the truck.

I got into the truck and sped off to the hospital. Dallas and Johnny were in front, with Two-Bit rolling around in the back.

I hoped the kid would be all right. I was proud of him for holding his own so well.

**Darry's POV**

We drove on to the hospital, the siren going full blast. Pony's face was scrunched in a way that showed the noise was bothering him. He was still unconscious, and every now and then he'd mumble something about the Socs, or call out mine or Soda's name.

"Is he going be okay?" Soda asked me, not taking his eyes off Pony.

"He'll be fine." I reassured him, though I was concerned myself.

We pulled up to the hospital and Soda and I got out. I carried Pony inside, and called out for a doctor.

A few nurses came by, one pushing a bed. I laid Pony down on it, and they pushed him away. A doctor came by and followed the nurses. Soda and I tried to join them, but a nurse pushed us back and told us we weren't allowed to come with them.

Was it that serious? Was he too badly hurt?

"Hey, ya'll." Two-Bit said from behind me.

I turned around to face him, but I couldn't say anything. What if there was something really wrong with Pony? What would we do?

I looked down at my shirt, and saw the redness covering my t-shirt.

I began to shake. How much blood had he lost?

I needed to sit down, but I couldn't bring myself to move. My legs turned to jelly and I reached out to keep myself upright.

As though he sensed my predicament, Dallas came up beside me, and led me to a chair. I grabbed on to his arm to keep me from falling.

I sat down and Soda came over to sit by me. He looked worried about me, but I wish he wouldn't. Pony was the one worth worrying over.

**Johnny's POV**

"Did you guys hear anything?" Steve asked.

"No." Soda said quietly. The worry showed on Soda and Darry's face, but I knew better than them. Pony was tough enough. He'd make it through it all.

Two-Bit sat down on a chair and fell asleep in no time. We were all exhausted. We'd been awake for a long time, but worry kept Darry and Soda awake.

I sat down, too. Dallas paced the length of the waiting room, and soon we were greeted by a doctor, who looked familiar.

"Hello, again." The doctor said, and I realized he was that Dr. Stevenson guy. The one who threatened to call the state if Pony came back within a month.

Darry and Soda got to their feet. I shook Two-Bit so he'd be awake to hear the news.

"Pony's doing just fine. He hasn't been awake much. But we figured he's probably worn out. It is pretty late. He had to have stitches in his thigh, and some in his back from where it looked like a cut had just reopened." He turned to Darry. "I'd like to speak to you in private, please."

I looked over at Dallas and saw the anger burn in his eyes. None of us liked that guy. Damn him if he tried to separate them.

**Darry's POV**

I walked to the side to talk with Dr. Stevenson. Fear grabbed me, and I shook.

"I know what I said last time was pretty harsh. And I had planned to keep my threat valid."

_Wait! He said "had."_

"But the police called in and told us what happened. I understand now what was going on. I should have known that you and your brother are good to Pony. I could see the pain written on your faces." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Your brother will be fine. You can stop worrying, son. You can see him now. He's in room 213." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." I said as he walked away.

He turned back and I wondered what was going on now.

"Oh, and this one's on us." He said, smiling even wider.

I sank to the ground and sobbed with relief.

**Soda's POV**

I ran up to Darry when I saw the doctor walk away. When Darry broke down on the floor, I assumed he was going to call the state.

"What'd he say? Is he going to call the state?" I asked, panic and anger taking over. I began to cry, just out of the fear of us getting separated.

"No, Soda. He's not calling the state." Darry said, trying to smile.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"They're going to pay for the hospital bills. We're not going to be separated. And Pony's going to be okay." Darry said, and he managed a smile.

"Can we go see him?" I asked, hopeful.

"Yes, Soda." He said, gathering himself up off the floor. When he stood, he hugged me close to him, and I wrapped my arms around him. I never did get to be as tall as him.

**Dallas' POV**

I saw how Darry broke down, and I knew they'd be separated. I was ready to go kill that doctor when Soda and Darry came back with smiles on their faces.

"We can go see Pony now." Soda said.

"Is that guy going to call the state?" I asked.

"No." Darry said, grinning widely.

"All right!" Two-Bit said, getting up and showing more enthusiasm than he had before.

"Let's go see Pony." Johnny said, and so we followed Darry and Soda into Pony's room.

The kid was still asleep, and I could understand why. He'd been through one hell of a night, and he must be exhausted.

"Hey, Pony." Darry said as he came to sit by Pony. Soda joined him, and the rest of us just stood by and watched Pony. He looked better than I thought he would, and I could tell he'd be all right. It relieved me, not that I gave a shit what happened to him...well, maybe I did.

**Darry's POV**

I sat up with Pony all night. The gang went home after a while. It had been late, and most of them looked really tired. Soda had finally fallen asleep around 2:30. Pony hadn't stirred lately, and it worried me.

I almost nodded off when I heard someone say my name.

I looked over at Pony, whose eyes were fixed on me.

"Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

"Like I got run over by a bus." He said, chuckling without much humor.

"I know, baby."

"My arm hurts." He said, holding his wrist.

"It's okay. The doctors wrapped it up for you." I said.

"Oh."

"Can I get you anything?"

"A Pepsi." He said, licking his lips.

"I'll be right back." I said. I ran down the hall and found a pop machine and got him a Pepsi. He always had been a Pepsi fiend.

I was surprised at what I found when I came back. Pony was sobbing into his pillow and shaking all over.

"Pony! Are you all right?" I exclaimed, the panic seeping into my voice.

"No." He shook his head.

I gathered him in my arms and held him close to me. I stroked his hair and said soothing words to him, trying to calm his sobs.

Soda woke up, and seeing us, he started.

"What happened?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, continuing to rock Pony back and forth.

"Pony, baby, what's wrong?" Soda asked, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

Another cry escaped Pony's lips and I tightened my hold around him.

The three of us sat there for a long time and then Pony pushed away from me. He wiped at his tears with his good arm, and then he spoke.

"I was just thinking, about how it would have been so different if this hadn't happened to me. If it happened to Darry, the Socs would have been gone after the first time. If it happened to Soda, Steve, Dallas, or Two Bit, then you'd use your heads and fight them off as best you could. And they wouldn't know you'd be afraid. But if it happened to Johnny, it'd kill him. He's been through so much in his life. His parents are abusive, and he's already quiet. If that happened to him, he'd be afraid of his own shadow. But it happened to me. . .and I'm glad."

Soda and I looked shocked. Why would he be glad?

"I know you don't understand why I'm glad, but I am. It showed me who I am, and how I can handle these situations. Those Socs won't be bothering us again, because I used my head and fought back. Well, and because you guys called the police." He smiled sheepishly. "They threatened to hurt you two, instead of me. And instead of letting you two take care of it, I took the pain. Because I love you. Nothing could ever change that. And I'm proud that I made that choice."

Tears filled my eyes as I thought of how Pony had been beaten so badly, just to keep me and Soda safe.

Soda and I hugged Pony.

"You're the best brothers." I whispered, holding Pony close against me with one arm, and Soda with my other arm.

"Tough enough." Soda clarified.


	25. Darry's Worries

**Pony's POV**

I woke up shivering from the cold. I couldn't understand it. It's late in August! Why am I so cold?

I looked over and saw Soda asleep in a chair next to the bed. But this wasn't our room. Where am I?

Slowly, what had happened came back to me and I realized that I was in the hospital. Soda stirred and when he opened his eyes and saw me, he smiled.

"Hey, Pony. How you feeling?" He said, coming closer to me.

"I'm okay. I've been better though."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

I looked around the room. "Where's Darry?"

"He went to work." Soda replied, stifling a yawn.

"You look beat." I said, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"I know, I know. Darry says the same thing. But he don't look any better. He's got dark circles under his blood-shot eyes. And he seems paler than usual. He looks like crap compared to me."

I wondered what got Darry in such a fix. It wasn't me, was it?

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Friday."

"What! I've been asleep for five days!" I exclaimed.

"Well, no. You've been awake a lot since then. Don't you remember waking up at all?" Soda asked, looking at me carefully.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Well, you were awake yesterday for a few minutes. Then Wednesday you were up for at least an hour or two. You weren't up much before that, but you've been awake."

"I don't remember."

"Oh. I wonder why."

"Soda, when does school start?" I asked, realizing that by now it was around the 23rd of August."

"In two weeks. They're taking off because of Bob...you know." Soda said, blushing at his words.

"Is that why Darry's so worried, because I've slept so much?" I asked.

"Probably." Soda said, but the lie was written all over his face.

"Soda, what aren't you telling me?" I asked, looking him right in the eye.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Soda..."

"All right! You said some things in your sleep that...bothered Darry."

I felt fear go through me. What had I said when I was unconscious?

"Like what?" I asked the fear in my voice.

"Well, nothing really."

"Tell me Soda!" I barked. Soda looked startled.

"Okay. You said something about how you felt bad and you started yelling for me and Darry. It was nothing really."

"What else?" There was something he was still holding back from me.

"You...you said that you were ready to die once." Soda said, and I saw the pain written on his face.

"I...I said that?" I was shocked. I had thought that so many times, but I never meant for anyone to know about it.

"Yeah. It was during one of your nightmares. I figured you were reliving one of your attacks because you kept saying, 'Leave them out of it.'"

"I'm sorry, Soda. I didn't mean that. Honest." I lied.

"I know. It's okay. You just shook Darry up a bit. I don't think he's slept much lately. Everytime I wake up in the night, he's up, sitting there, watching you."

"When can I go home?"

"Monday. They just wanted to make sure you were ready. Since you slept so much, I think you worried the docs a bit."

I turned over, preparing to go back to sleep when I heard a light knock on the door.

Darry stood in the door way, and the sight of him made me cry. He looked worse than how Soda described him. He looked like the walking dead.


	26. Darry

**Darry's POV**

I felt horrible. Lack of sleep and food had done that to me. It was all because of that night. That one night that changed it all for me.

_Flash back_

It was Tuesday night. Soda had fallen asleep, and I didn't dare wake him. I slipped out of the house and drove to the hospital. I couldn't sleep anyway. I left a note on Soda's door so he'd know where I am.

I hated being away from Pony, but Soda had convinced me to go home for a while. And then I came back. It was driving me insane. He'd been asleep so much. It was worrying me.

I ran up the steps to Pony's room and walked inside. He was still on the bed, sound asleep. I walked up to the chair beside him and sat down.

I couldn't believe all that had happened to him. He'd been through to much in his life. I know he said that he was glad it had happened, but I sure as hell wasn't.

I don't really remember when it happened, but I was awakened in the middle of the night to the sound of someone tossing around.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Ponyboy thrashing about on his bed. I tried shaking him, to wake him up, but it wasn't working. Then he began talking, and that was when _my_ nightmare began.

"No! Stop! You're hurting me! Leave me alone! Get away from me!" Pony said loudly. I shook him again, but he still wasn't waking up.

"It hurts! Darry! Soda! Help! Help me! It hurts ... it hurts so much. Stop it! Please! Make it stop! Just let me die! I want to die! Please! Make it stop! I'm tired of hurting! Please, it hurts too much! Kill me! Just let me die! I don't want this anymore!"

Tears were streaming down my face as he screamed those words. I was choking on the sobs, as I tried to wake Pony.

"Wake up! Wake up, baby. Please." I just wanted him to stop saying those things. They cut me more than any blade ever had.

I shook him harder, begging, pleading, for him to stop.

With a sudden yelp, he stopped. He burrowed into the covers, and began to shiver. I got in bed beside him and took him in my arms. I buried my face in his hair as I held him tightly. The tears wouldn't stop.

I hugged Pony and rocked him back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." I choked out between my sobs.

_End of Flashback_

I wiped at my eyes, just at the remembrance of that night.

I had come to Pony's room door and so I knocked lightly.

I opened up the door and saw that Pony was awake. I smiled sadly, but he began to cry.

I rushed to his side. I knelt on the floor beside his bed and stroked his hair.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked softly.

"You." He said through his tears.

"What about me?" I asked, confused.

Soda came over on the other side and rubbed Pony's back as he buried his face in the pillow.

"Sh. You're okay, honey." I soothed.

"I know I am! It's you that's not!" Pony yelled out.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You! You've been beating yourself up over what I said that night. I didn't mean it, Darry! Honest, I didn't. Please believe me. You look like you haven't slept in years and I know you haven't been eating. You look pale and thinner."

I smiled.

"Calm down, baby. I'll start sleeping and eating, okay?" I said.

"But you have to stop worrying about that night. Please, Darry. You've got to know that I didn't mean it."

"Sh. It's okay, baby. I understand. You were hurting and you were tired of it. It's okay. We all feel that way sometime."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Like after Mom and Dad died, I was ready to die. I didn't know what to do or how to live without them. Then I thought of you and Soda and I knew I had to keep going. I had to be there for you."

"Oh." Pony said, looking down like he was embarrassed.

"It's okay, baby. We all get that way sometimes. It's normal." Soda said to him.

"Will you start eating and sleeping now?" Pony asked.

"Yes. I will, baby." I said, and leaned down to hug him.

He clutched to me like I was his life-preserver, and I held him tight against me. Soda joined in the hug, and I reached an arm over to embrace him, too.

"I love you guys so much." I said.

"I love you too." I heard simultaneously from Soda and Ponyboy.

"No one could ask for better brothers." I said as I hugged them all the tighter.

"We could say the same about you." Soda said, leaning back and grinning at me.


	27. The Last One!

**Pony's POV**

"Hurry up! You'll be late for your first day!" Darry hollered from the kitchen.

I moaned. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to sleep!

I covered my head with the blankets and tried to go back to sleep. I should have known better than to do something like that.

"Get up!" Soda screamed as he jumped on the bed. He pulled the blanket away and I was attacked by tickling.

Darry and Soda tickled me over and over again. I tried to get them off me, but I was too busy laughing.

"Stop! Stop! I'm up. I give!" I screamed between laughs.

They were standing over me, smiling.

"Time to get up, kiddo. Big day ahead!" Soda said, bouncing around the room as he found something for me to wear.

I got up, rubbing the spot where I'd been tickled the most.

"You ready for today?" Darry asked me.

"I guess." I had been dreading it. Going to school with a bunch of Socs isn't the best thing for me, considering my history with them. I just hope they won't take it out on me again.

"Don't worry, Pony. You'll be fine." Darry said, giving me a hug.

"I know, Darry." I replied, reaching to take the clothes from Soda's hands.

"Okay. Hurry up! If you're not out of here in five minutes, I'll be coming in to get you!" Soda said pointing a finger gun at me.

"Okay, okay." I mumbled as I got dressed.

I was out in three minutes and I went into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

When I came out of the bathroom, the whole gang was here. I had known Two-Bit and Johnny were there, but not Dallas and Steve.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sleeping Beauty herself. Get enough sleep your majesty?" Two-Bit joked, cracking himself up, but no one else.

"You're hilarious." I said, trying my best not to sound like I care.

"You want something to eat before you go?" Darry asked from the kitchen before he put away the chocolate cake.

"No thanks." I caught the worried look in his eyes, but I ignored it. He and Soda worried too much about me. It got on my nerves sometimes, but I felt good knowing they cared so much.

"What's up, kid?" Dallas asked over the cigarette in his mouth.

"Not much. How you doin', Dal?" I asked.

"I'm good. You ready for school? Man, I always hated the damn school days." He said, looking off, as though he were remembering how much he hated it.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

"I'm taking you to school today." Two-Bit said.

"Oh, boy. I'm thrilled." I smiled at my own sarcasm.

"Johnny and I are coming, too." Steve said between hitting and being hit by Soda.

I looked over at Johnny, who was smiling as he watched Soda and Steve fight. It always helped that I had school with the gang. Well, except for Darry, Soda, and Dallas. Dally's still high school age, but he got expelled when he turned 16 and he hasn't been to school since.

"You guys better get or you'll be late." Darry said as he buttoned his shirt.

"All right. Let's go everyone." Two-Bit said as he ran out the door.

"Bye, Soda. Bye, Darry!" I called as I followed.

"Bye, Pony!" They both called together.

Johnny and Steve tagged along from behind. We walked down the sidewalk to school.It wasn't very far, so it didn't take us much time.

"See you, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit." I said as I headed down the hallway to my class.

"Give 'em hell, kid." Steve called. I was surprised that Steve would even say a word to me. Maybe we could get along after all.

"See you, Ponyboy!" Johnny called, too. I was surprised to hear a word out of him.

I walked into the classroom and all eyes turned to me. Everyone wasn't there, yet, but I still felt like I had a hundred eyes on me. I blushed under their staring eyes, and walked in the classroom.

The nice red-head named Cherry was in there. I dreaded being in class with her. I had been there when Bob died, and I was partly to blame. She probably hated me, and I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

I noticed she was sitting by Randy, and I was glad to see him there. I had heard he got out because he gave the cops all the information they needed. They didn't press any charges against Dallas since it was self-defense. I was relieved.

The other Socs ignored Randy. I figured since he had helped me out he wouldn't be too popular with the Soc crowd.

"Pony, sit over here." Cherry said, and I just about jumped out of my skin with surprise. She was talking to me?

I walked over and sat in between Randy and Cherry.

"So what's up, Pony?" Cherry asked, smiling.

"Not much." I replied shyly.

"You feelin' better, kid?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, much better."

"Look, I'm sorry again about what happened. I should have stopped them a long time ago."

"It's okay, Randy." I said, smiling at him.

I looked nervously back at Cherry and I guess she understood my hesitancy.

"It's okay, Pony. Bob and I broke up at the end of the school year. He drank too much anyway. And once I heard it was him who was beating you and the other Greasers up, I couldn't stand the guy. I'm sorry he had to die like that, but I don't blame you for it." She said, and patted my arm.

That really got a blush out of me.

"Okay, class. Time to get out your math books." The teacher ordered.

I smiled to myself as I got my math book out. Maybe things would be getting easier after all.


End file.
